Oblivion
by queenbmia
Summary: AU set after 5x22: Unfortunate events ripped them apart from their love ones through no fault of their own. But can love guide them back or will fate stop them in their tracks. (Only time will tell) Bonnie and Damon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is set after 5x22. This is my attempt to write 5x22 Bamon scenes the way I wish they would have gone. I left in the poker thing (even though I hated it immensely). If it had ended the way I wrote it, I would have probably been more okay with that scene. I know a lot of you liked it just the way it was but I felt like Bamon has come way too far for Damon to be pulling pokers on Bonnie. *rolls eyes*

The TV scenes are a bit sketching because I don't like the show and I kind of refuse to watch it, but I did watch some scenes on YT to type the dialogue verbatim in some areas, and then added my own spin on things so it wouldn't be so fan servicing to dullena which is what JP and co did. Well, enough of me explaining.

Anyway, I hope with all my heart that you all like the first chapter enough to stick with the story…LOL!

Enjoy!

**Oblivion Chapter 1: Implode**

Bonnie had to make a quick stop by her dorm room. She stopped and listened at her door when she heard a loud raucous coming from inside. She opened the door slowly to see Damon demolishing her things.

"Damon stop." She stated sternly.

"You said you had a plan Bonnie." Damon pointed the poker at her.

"I did. I had a traveler that knew the right spell." Bonnie rushed out.

"…and you lost her." Damon spat.

"I didn't lose her; she was sucked into oblivion like everyone else on the other side." Bonnie argued.

"Then find another one." Damon strained heatedly.

"It's more than just knowing the spell. Markos was able to come back because dozens of travelers were willing to sacrifice themselves in order to overwhelm me. I doubt that they'll be willing to do that for a bunch of supernatural strangers." She shot back equally as heated.

"You know who needs motivation. You need motivation. Because if the other side goes away, than everyone will, including you will go away with it." Damon explained, his angry appearance was immediately replaced with a knowing realization that he could lose Stefan and Bonnie forever.

"I know that. Do you think I want to die?" Bonnie stated painfully.

"My brother is over there." Damon announced gravely.

"I know that." Bonnie shot back passionately.

Damon looked at her with a wounded look on his face and began to lower the poker before slanging it across the room.

"Alaric is over there. Your grams is over there." The graveness of the situation sunk deeper into his awareness with every word spoken, and it hurt Damon. It crushed him. It was real, and sadly, it took his brother dying for him to see how tangible it all was.

"I know that, Damon." Bonnie stated the obvious again, almost coming to tears.

They stared at each other for a spell. Damon searching Bonnie's face fitfully with his eyes. He had never been vulnerable with her, yet here he was, showing Bonnie all of his raw emotions. They continued to look at each other, their chest moving rapidly up and down.

Damon was the one to break the trance first. He walked over to the bed and then plopped down onto it. He looked blankly down at the wooden floor with a devastated look in his eyes.

"Look Damon, I'm sorry about Stefan, but I promise you that we'll find a way to bring him back, but I can't have you taken your anger out on me." Bonnie walked slowly over to the bed and sat down beside him, staring at the side of his face, his mauve pouty lips and wide eyes.

"I know." Damon murmured. "He's all I got Bonnie. I can't live knowing that my brother is dead."

Bonnie had to bite her tongue. She knew that Damon loved his brother, but he was also the one that had caused his brother so much pain, but it was touching to see the softer side of him all the same.

"I know, how it feels to love and lose someone. First my grams, and then my dad. I didn't think I could go on without my grams, but I found the strength to do it, and when Silas killed my dad, it devastated me. I could have saved him." Bonnie looked out into space, a vacant look in her eyes as she recalled what had happened to her grandmother and her father. "We will get Stefan back. I promise you Damon." She quickly looked back at him as she vowed to help him get his brother back.

Damon looked over at Bonnie, he came in to her dorm room raging and angry like he was the only person in the world who had ever lost someone, and Bonnie like him, knew that pain all too well, but still she listened to him and sympathized with his pain. She didn't push it aside or ignored what he had said all together like Elena had done him on many occasions.

He immediately thought back to when he and Elena were locked up together, held captive by Dr. Wes. He shared with her about all the pain he had been through being an Augustine vampire, and Elena made the whole thing about her as she went on and on about her dad killing innocent people. Not once did she apologize or even inquired about what had happened to him.

But Bonnie didn't do that. She was sympathetic to his pain, and he felt sympathetic to hers. They had a beautiful connection, and they were both oblivious to this element about themselves and their wonderful dynamic as a duo.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry about your grams. I take full responsibility for that."

"It's okay Damon. There was no way you would've known that her body could be so overwhelmed by magic."

"I know, but still." Damon replied as he looked Bonnie square in the eyes.

Once again they were sharing another moment, another long silence between them, but not an awkward one. It was peaceful, comforting, but this time it was Bonnie who broke their gazing.

"Well, we better get going. I have to find Enzo. He's supposed to be helping me find another traveler who knows the spell." Bonnie slowly got to her feet.

"Yeah, and I need to catch up with Liz. We need to find a way to stop Markos." Damon got to his feet next.

"Okay, so we'll talk later?"

Damon nodded and then left the room. Once he left Bonnie's presence. He went back to thinking about his brother, and a way that he could destroy Markos and the other travelers.

::::::

Damon had come up with a plan to destroy the travelers and Markos. Sheriff Forbes agreed to stall them by keeping them entertained at the Grill. Now all that was left was for him to fill Jeremy and Matt in on the plan.

After Damon had strategized with Liz he had the bright idea to share his plans with Elena. He spent an entire hour in the woods arguing with her about why he shouldn't be the one to go on a suicide mission to help find and save his brother and the town. He couldn't understand why he felt the need to even include her in on his plan. He regretted it soon after, but what was done was done.

After talking with Bonnie, he had found the strength to do what he needed do. All was going according to plan. Bonnie and Enzo had found a traveler to teach her the spell, and Caroline had given Liv a bit of incentive to perform the ritual, getting his brother back wasn't just a pipe dream anymore. After this day they could all live happily ever after, so Damon thought.

One thing Damon didn't factor in to his plans, and that was how he would save Bonnie. He was so concerned about his brother and getting rid of Markos that he didn't think once or even twice after leaving Bonnie's dorm room that morning about the fact that she was going to die when the other side collapsed. Nothing about this day for Damon was normal. His brother was dead, and that changed everything, mostly his way of thinking.

::::::

Bonnie lied yet again to Jeremy. She couldn't tell him the truth about her dying. She really wanted to; she needed to prepare him for the inevitable, but she knew instead of him helping her come up with a plan to save her life he would only try to stop her. Bonnie didn't want to be stopped. She couldn't let the other side collapse without saving her friends and family, her grams being first, and deep down inside there was this urgency and a certain obligation she felt to help Damon get his brother back as well. She even took Enzo under her wings, and she didn't know why, perhaps it was because Damon cared so deeply for him, or maybe she was just a fool.

She liked to argue that fact with herself all the time, but she couldn't help but do the right thing by people, and some days she wished that gene had been removed from her body. She felt like a slave to her friends, especially to Elena, but Caroline had killed to protect her. Stefan had been there for her countless times and had even admitted to killing Enzo's late girlfriend in order to save her life. It was those moments that kept her going, that made her see that sacrificing herself -yet again, was not all in vain because the people she was risking her life for cared about her too, even Damon in his own little weird way had been instrumental in being there for her, like coming up with a plan to protect her from Klaus.

Helping him to bring Stefan back to life was the least she could do for Damon. She never thanked him for fighting so hard to give her back her life. She knew he did it all for Elena, she guessed. It couldn't have been for himself. She had let that idea cross her mind off and on every day since she had returned to the land of the living. Did Damon fight so hard to bring her back to life just for himself? Had he really come to care for her that much that he couldn't bear the thought of living in a world where she didn't exist?

Bonnie pushed the thoughts to the corner of her mind as she walked slowly through the woods on the other side looking for her grams. Silas had given her the spell that would allow her to bring back her friends and she was anxious to tell her grams so that she would be front and center once the ritual began. Even though her life wasn't promised, knowing that she brought back her grams before she left the world permanently gave her some peace of mind.

Bonnie finally stumbled upon her grandmother's grave. She waited for five minutes twitching nervously. She was anxious.

"Come on grams. Where are you?" Bonnie inquired impatiently.

"Didn't I teach you not to rush your elders?" Sheila stated. "We move a little slower." She smiled.

"I found us all a way out." Bonnie rushed out as she walked quickly to Sheila.

"You think I was born yesterday?" Sheila stated, knowingly. "I know what you're doing. You cannot survive all of these people going through you and even if you could…when it's all said and done, you're still the anchor, and when this place-,"

"I know what you're about to say." Bonnie interrupted.

"No you don't." She paused. "I was going to say that it's been my privilege to watch you grow into the beautiful woman you've become." Sheila smiled and Bonnie giggled and sniffled.

She then looked her grams directly in the eyes. "You need to pass through me when the ritual begins," Bonnie said seriously.

"No." Sheila shook her head. "I'm going to stay here."

"Grams you can't. This place is imploding and taken everyone with it." Bonnie argued through a ridiculous laugh.

"I can't Bonnie. You're not the only member of this family who knows how to make a sacrifice." Sheila stated.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie was perplexed by her grams statement.

"It means that I'm going to be fine. I've found peace because I've made sure that you'll find yours."

"I don't understand." Bonnie shook her head confused.

"Not your concern, just know that I looked out for you." Sheila looked at her granddaughter with watery eyes for a spell then took her in to a warm embrace. "I love you Bonnie," The woman said as she lightly began to sob.

Bonnie rubbed her grandmothers back briskly as she cried.

"Be strong Bonnie," Sheila said.

Bonnie clutched her grams tightly before whispering she loved her too. Sheila Bennett walked away. Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes and then turned away. Lexi and Stefan were there the whole time listening to Bonnie and grams talk.

::::::

Damon sat on his car at the edge of Mystic falls. He needed this moment of silence to grieve over his brother properly and in his own way. He then contemplated over the fact that he would be committing suicide and that he had promised Elena that he would come back. He hoped that he would be able to keep that promise. In this moment of silence he still hadn't thought about the fact that Bonnie would be gone forever. He assumed that once he destroyed the travelers that everything would just reset itself.

Damon's head was a haze of random thoughts and ideas which completely had taken his focus off of what he needed to do for Bonnie. Damon finished off his liquor and then hopped in to his car. As he zoomed back to Mystic Falls, he ran into Elena along the way. Nothing gave him so much joy than seeing this woman. This woman who was no longer the fresh face and innocent girl that he had first met.

Elena not only was the worst version of herself but her looks had faded too, mirroring her very self-absorbed and selfish personality. Her voice was coarser her skin was lack luster, and Damon was too obsessed to even notice her horrible and drastic changes, or he ignored it rather because nothing meant more to him than being able to roll around in the sack with her. It had become the most comforting thing in the world to him.

Elena pleaded with Damon to piggy back on his suicide mission, he didn't like it but she made him a dumbass and not the smart cunning individual he used to be, he welcomed her in with little to no argument on her part at all to come along. Alaric had warned him not minutes ago to not blow up the woman he loved, but no matter to Damon. He got the girl, so he could do whatever he wanted with her. Neither Damon nor Elena gave even one thought about Jeremy and his wellbeing or the fact that he would be losing his last surviving immediate family member and the woman he loved all in one night. Not only that, there wasn't even a guarantee that they could be brought back, but as usual, it was all about them and no one else.

Bonnie's wellbeing didn't matter. The fact that her bringing them back to life could hurt her didn't even register to these baboons. They just couldn't bear to live without each other and that's all that mattered.

As Damon gunned it towards Mystic's Grill, Elena held tightly to the front seat, and not to the man she supposedly loved with all the passion of a thousand suns as she had claimed. It was Damon, yet again, who had to come to her as he slapped his hand over hers and gripped it firmly as he gunned it for The Grill to their inevitable deaths.

Damon's Camaro drove through the grill at over a hundred miles an hour, bricks, wood, glass, tables, and an atomic size explosion forced the car to a cruel and deadly halt. Damon's body went flying through the windshield and Elena's body went up in flames as it was secured by her seatbelt.

Damon woke up and took off to find Bonnie and Alaric. Elena came to minutes later discovering that she had been separated from her umbilical chord. She took off in a flash to look for Damon but found Stefan and Lexi instead.

Bonnie watched in frustration as Elena threw a tantrum about not leaving without Damon. Bonnie looked at Stefan and nodded and without warning she grabbed Elena and the bothersome woman passed through her. Elena ripped into Bonnie for her insolence and Caroline then appeared out of nowhere instantly wanting to know what was going on. Bonnie began to violently choke on her own blood.

"Oh, my God, Bonnie." Caroline gasped and Elena didn't seem to care as she was still having a hard time grasping the fact that she had been kicked out of the nest without her daddy.

"This can't be it." Elena cried.

"I can't do this." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the unbearable selfish woman and then walked away.

She was immediately back on the other side. She beamed big and bright when she saw Damon and Alaric approaching.

"Thank God." She whispered with a dazzling bright smile. She never thought in a million years that seeing Damon Salvatore would make her so darn happy and relieved. She supposed it was because saving him would make Elena happy, but really it was the simple fact that she could bring him back to life like he had done for her.

Once Alaric and Damon were within arm's reach, she took ahold of her old friend and he passed over.

"Where is Elena and Stefan?" Damon asked worriedly.

"They're okay." Bonnie smiled through a giggle. She knew that this information would please Damon, because at the end of the day they were both two people who would save the people that they loved at all cost.

"Okay," Damon smiled sweetly at her, his face childlike.

"Okay, come on." Bonnie smiled as she signaled to Damon to pass through her.

Damon quickly nodded and stood still. Bonnie hurriedly grabbed him but he didn't pass through her. They looked into each other's eyes confused. Bonnie grabbed him again, and Damon still didn't pass.

Bonnie was devastated as her eyes slowly traveled up to his. She wanted to save Damon with all her heart. She wanted to give him what he had given her, a second chance at life.

"Well, would you look at that?" Damon stated nonchalantly.

They both stared at each other for a moment and then Bonnie walked away. She dreaded immediately having to tell Elena the sad news, but she was a strong woman. She could handle her spoiled friend.

Elena went bursting in to the building in the grave yard. She called out Liv's name, and just as she was turning around, Bonnie was walking in behind her.

"We need to find them. We need to start the spell again." Elena rushed out as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"We can't. That was our one shot." Bonnie stated calmly.

"But…but yeah, Damon's on the other-,"

"Elena," Bonnie said in a stern voice, instantly calming the women. "It's too late."

"No." Elena cried as she drifted back against the wall.

Damon finally entered.

"He's here. You can say goodbye," Bonnie said and then left the two alone.

Damon then told Elena goodbye. He thanked her for loving him. He told her how she was the best thing to ever happen to him since he had been in the world. He had peaked with her. He was as happy as he had ever been or could get. Real love didn't peak, but Damon was still oblivious to what real love was.

Whilst he gave Elena the most touching and endearing goodbye speech of his life, Elena did nothing but cry about herself, telling him not to leave her. She didn't once say she loved him, and Damon stood patiently by, hoping to hear those words part her lips one last time before he left the land of the living for good, but those words never parted her lips. Elena couldn't say goodbye or I love you to the man she claimed to be so in love with. She couldn't give him that peace, only please don't leave me she chanted like a broken record.

Whilst Damon was saying his final goodbye's to Elena, Bonnie was given her final farewell to Jeremy, who couldn't seem to wrap his head around what was happening because Bonnie never included him in on major decisions or problems in her life. Jeremy demanded that she stay put so that he could come to her and give her a proper goodbye or make some last ditch effort to save her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" He yelled hysterically through all his pain and fear as he ran through the grave yard, alerting the others to what was going on.

"Tyler, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, and Elena came running out from nowhere. Jeremy had finally spotted Bonnie standing in the grave yard, and just like that, her life force was gone; she melded into the other side.

Bonne stood frozen, watching as the other side was evaporating right in front of her eyes. She was ready and willing to face this thing alone. She figured that Damon was long gone by now, pulled into the nothingness, and even if he were there, he probably wanted to be alone to grieve over Elena, and she was okay with this. For one fleeting moment, Bonnie thought about what her grams had said to her. What did her grams do? Once this place imploded, where would she go? What would happen to her? As the questions about what Sheila had said to her looped over and over in her mind, she heard a branch breaking behind her. It was Damon. They glanced at each other for a second, and then Bonnie turned back towards the growing blaring light.

He was finally there standing beside her, the wind blowing the scent of his cologne in her direction.

"I'm sure there are a million other people we'd both rather be here with right now, but-," She placed her hand behind his, their fingertips gently brushed against each other's. They interlocked their fingers and gripped each other's hand firmly. Bonnie looked down at their linked hands nervously, and Damon looked down too, not seeming to mind at all that they were holding hands.

"A couple of thousand at most." He smiled sweetly, his comment eliciting a giggle from a frightened Bonnie.

Bonnie's smile quickly became a more serious gaze as she looked at Damon unlike she never had before, and he the same. He gazed at Bonnie in the most dangerous and affectionate of ways. If Bonnie didn't know better, she'd swear that Damon Salvatore was happy about dying with her.

It was Bonnie who first broke their trance as she looked back to the light. They both now stood looking at the growing light again in silence as the winds lightly swayed their bodies.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie asked, her face childlike.

"I don't kno-," Damon was interrupted as the other side had finally imploded.

Suddenly, Damon and Bonnie could tell their bodies were traveling at unrecognizable amounts of speed because they couldn't open their eyes. They were moving so fast that it was like they weren't moving at all.

As their bodies traveled through this portal that they couldn't see they felt extremely hot, as if the sun were right on their backs; then they felt extremely cold as if they were laying on a bed of ice. They heard the sounds of animals and then something that sounded much like thunder.

This went on for what seemed like forever as their hair flapped harshly against their faces, making tiny little gashes in their skin.

_Why is it taken so long for this place to implode?_ Damon questioned frustratingly in thought.

_Oh my god, why won't this stop. Please stop,_ Bonnie thought frantically.

They both tried to call to each other numerous times but the speed that their bodies were traveling made such a simple task of parting their lips the impossible.

Their bodies had finally slowed down enough for them to realize that they were actually moving. They screamed in horror as their bodies were ripped violently apart as they came hurling down to planet speedily.

Bonnie screamed as her body went launching down to a lush green hillside. She closed her eyes and braced her body for impact. She went tumbling rapidly down a hill. She rolled down the hill at what seemed like forever before stopping, just short of plunging into a jagged deadly rock.

Damon's landing was quite similar, but he landed in a puddle of mud instead. He flashed to a standing position and flashed around in a circle frantically, looking for Bonnie.

He flashed to the edge of the hillside and began to panic when he didn't see her.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon began to immediately panic as he looked around the vast land with a terrifying look in his wide eyes. They didn't survive an imploding of the other side to now be ripped apart. He'd be damn if he lost contact with the only person he knew and was comfortable with on a foreign planet.

"Bonnie!" Bonnie!" He called in a painful shaken voice as he flashed around the hillside and the one near it fearfully.

Bonnie stood up slowly, and began limping through the forest. Droplets of blood rolled down her eyelid and she quickly wiped it away. She began to panic when she didn't see Damon close by. She was okay with facing whatever but only if her partner in crime was here to face those dangers with her.

"Damon! Damon!" Bonnie yelled her eyes moistening in the process. "Damon where are you!" Bonnie screamed louder as panic began to run through her body in waves. She had limped through the hot forest keying in on all the weird and scary sounds around her. "Damon!" Bonnie yelled again and then began to cry. "Please God."

Damon snatched his head to the left of him. He could have sworn he heard his name being called off in the distance as he looked around fitfully for Bonnie. He heard his name again and he flashed to the sound of it. The sounds in the forest made his skin crawl, and if it made him slightly afraid, he shuddered to think about how they made Bonnie feel.

He stopped dead in his tracks, hoping to hear the sound of his name again, a light wind blew and it carried with it Bonnie's scent. Damon flashed off in the direction of her aroma.

"Bonnie!" He beamed once stumbling upon the woman. "You're okay," he said winded.

"Damon! Thank God!" She stated excitedly, all of her white pearly teeth showing as she tried to limp to him.

Damon flashed immediately to her, stopping her from going any further. "Here, sit down. Let me take a look at your leg," he said concerned.

Bonnie eased down to the floor of the forest and held her leg out for Damon to inspect and he did so carefully and tenderly. She looked down as Damon touched and lightly massaged her leg, he had never been so tender with her (as far as she knew). It warmed her heart and made her extremely nervous all the same.

Damon slowly moved his fingers up her leg, massaging out the pain. He had done this much longer than he really needed to but he couldn't help it. He felt this noticeable peace and calmness around Bonnie and it was oddly wonderful to him. He had always felt this way before but so many things in Mystic Falls, mainly Elena stifled and made those feelings all hazy.

"Am I going to be okay?" Bonnie asked softly.

"Uh, yeah, it's not broken, but you still should have my blood. There's no telling how long will have to travel by foot for a place to stay." Damon bit in to his wrist and held it to Bonnie's lips.

She gazed down at his bloody wrist for a tick and then clamps her mouth over it and took in his blood. The move instantly took Damon back in time to when he gave Bonnie his blood to save her life after she was attacked by Alaric, but this time it was different because she was conscious, her lips moved ever so tenderly over his slowly closing wound.

He looked at her with such affection and Bonnie missed it all as her eyes were closed through the entire interaction.

Bonnie pulled away and Damon quickly pulled his arm away too. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Bonnie nodded and smiled.

Damon got to his feet and looked around the area and turned on his vampire hearing. He could hear a waterfall and animals off in the distance. He stood up quickly and looked carefully around at the lush green grass, tall trees, and a mountain off in the distance. The place was beautiful. It reminded him of the untouched parts of New Zealand but even more beautiful, if that were possible. He was now able to really appreciate their surroundings now that he had found Bonnie and she was okay.

Bonnie peeled her eyes away from Damon and began to appreciate their surroundings as well. She looked up to the sky and saw that the planet had three moons. Her mouth went ajar and her eyes widened in amazement as she gazed at all three of them. _Could this place truly be? Did grams actually send me here?_ She thought.

"Come on. Let's walk around. See if we can find a place to sleep tonight."

"How do you know this place has a night?" Bonnie asked.

Damon squinted his eyes in thought. He looked at her for a spell before answering.

"It has a moon and a sun, surely it has a night," he said sarcastically.

Bonnie nodded. She was in shock and really didn't feel like debating with Damon on the matter. He then took her by the hands and helped her up off the ground.

Damon then took Bonnie by the hand, interlocking their fingers like before and led her to the sounds of the water in hopes that there would be a cave and a nice comfortable place where Bonnie could lay her head whilst he hunted for food.

Bonnie and Damon walked for hours, never finding the waterfall that he had heard. Now they were many miles away from it, he was sure of this. As they walked along the thick forest, Damon became aware of the fact that his and Bonnie's hands were interlocked again, and that they both were doing this thing together, and not fussing or fighting with each other. Bonnie didn't complain about how hot this place was or how tired her feet must have been in her two inch heeled boots, she soldier on into this unknown wilderness with him.

Damon and Bonnie always had this connection to each other, and the first time they had really sat down and had a decent conversation was earlier that day in her dorm room. Damon still couldn't believe he had thrown such a tirade in front of Bonnie in her dorm room at that about losing his brother. After he left her, he was on a mission to get his brother back, and nothing else mattered. He let their little moment slip out the window like a little bird, and now here he was, with her. Now they were dead, or alive. But in any case, he now had lots of time to think about their moment.

Damon begin to wonder why he had never made a conscious effort to be friends with Bonnie before. He had hobnobbed around with Caroline on occasion, and why? Caroline hated him, but since his relationship with Elena and her little mishap with Klaus they eased into being comfortable with each other, so why couldn't he have done this with Bonnie too? He asked himself.

Over the years, the sassy little Bonnie had wormed her way into his heart, though he couldn't quite figure out at what capacity. All he knew is that when he found out she was dead, he had to get her back, and at some point while working with Silas and then Qetsiyah to accomplish that goal, he realized that he was fighting harder to bring Bonnie back than Elena and Jeremy. In fact, he was the one to come up with the plan, and Elena had almost compromised his mission and she didn't even apologize about it. She was too busy riding on cloud nine because Stefan had rescued her from the big bad Qetsiyah.

The moment he thought about Elena messing up his plans he began to think about how toxic and crazy his relationship with Elena was. He had put her and Stefan through hell to steal her away from his brother and when he finally won her it turned out to be horrible. Their relationship was a disaster, but he couldn't stand being without her; he had to keep jumping into the ring of fire with Elena because it felt so good to screw all their cares and pains away, but now he couldn't do that because he was here on some unknown world, surviving without Elena and his mind was at ease, surprisingly.

Perhaps he was occupied by the fact that he had to take care of Bonnie. Perhaps it was this great need to protect her, but whatever it was, his relationship with Elena or lack there off was not an issue at present, but his survival and protecting Bonnie was.

Bonnie looked ahead, but she also kept a careful watch over her hand in Damon's. The vampire seemed to be holding on to her for dear life. There were moments when he gripped her hand tighter than usual and then his grip would loosen. It was as if he were mulling over things in his mind. She could certainly understand why.

He had been ripped away from the woman he loved more than life itself. She too thought about her grams and the fact that she would never see her again, and the fact that she had not come clean with Jeremy caused her to feel guilty. She didn't want to die, but she wanted to enjoy her last days with him. She was given a second chance at life and she wasn't going to let that stop her from being happy while she waited to die –again, and she knew if she told Jeremy about what could happen to her that he would be worried about her the entire time and they wouldn't have made all those wonderful memories.

Bonnie suddenly lost her train of thought when Damon came to a complete stop.

"Okay, we'll stay here for the night. I'll go gather up some wood and get a fire going."

"But it's so hot. Do we really need a fire?" Bonnie asked as she took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist. She felt wonderful after removing the heavy garment. She blasted herself in thought for not doing it sooner. She then looked up to the sky, seeing that it was indeed getting darker. Damon had called it right. She was impressed.

"But the nights here could get very cold Bonnie and we need the light and maybe we could use the fire for protection to warn off animals and predators." Damon answered passively, a stoic look on his face.

Bonnie was surprised that he wasn't sarcastic. _Maybe the heat is getting to his brain,_ she giggled in thought.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Damon flashed away, leaving Bonnie alone.

Bonnie looked around their beautiful surroundings partially smiling. Here she was -alive. Her grams had a plan, and it involved her being alive. She quickly lost her smile. _If I hadn't been holding Damon's hand, he would be gone, gone with the other side,_ she thought.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

Bonnie turned around to him, wearing a grave look on her face. She looked at her friend who was holding an armful of limbs.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of my grams had told me before she disappeared."

"What was it?" Damon asked.

"She said that she wasn't the only one that knew how to make sacrifices and that she could go in peace because she made sure that I would have peace as well." Bonnie stated somberly.

"Unf that may explain why we're here."

"Yeah, it may. I guess we better try to come up with a plan to get back home." Bonnie suggested.

Damon looked at Bonnie for a moment with a puzzling look on his face before taken off his jacket and getting to his knees. He began digging a hole in the ground at vampire speed before throwing the limbs inside along with some dried leaves and then surrounded the shallow opening with rocks. He grabbed two of the smaller pieces of the wood and rubbed them together briskly until sparks flew from them.

"Wow Damon." Bonnie smiled.

"You like that?" Damon smiled back at her.

Bonnie nodded quickly. They were getting along quite well so far. She supposed that dying with him had changed things. Damon quickly scooted against a tree, placing his jacket under his bottom. He looked over at Bonnie and she looked at him.

"This plan of yours to go home, it sounds great but kind of impossible to do since you no longer have your powers." Damon almost sounded saddened by the fact that Bonnie wasn't a witch anymore.

It made Bonnie somewhat happy, but then again, Damon did want to go home and so did she for that matter so her not having her powers was pretty sad in this instance.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I know Elena and Stefan won't give up on looking for you."

Damon let out a short chortle. "They won't give up on you either Bonnie." He stated as if he were annoyed by her comment.

"Please, all Elena cares about is you." Bonnie stated hilariously and Damon frowned.

She quickly lost her smile. She couldn't believe those words had escaped her lips, but Elena wasn't the same person anymore, and she was tired of pretending otherwise.

"She didn't seem to care when I was coughing on my own blood in the woods after saving her." Bonnie hissed.

"Well she does." Damon stated defensively.

There was another long awkward silence between them. Damon began to wonder how he and Bonnie were going to fair all alone without a buffer. Yes, they came up with plans to take down the big bad evils together, but they had never been thrust into a situation where they had to completely rely on one another for survival and the idea of it all made him somewhat nervous.

"I'm feeling a little bit thirsty. I'm going to go and see if I can find some water." Bonnie quickly got to her feet and started walking in the direction they had just come from.

"Whoa, whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?" Damon flashed to his feet and stared at Bonnie with a serious gaze.

"You need some time alone, and I need some water." She replied impassively.

"Bonnie, we don't know what kind of evil or creatures reside on this planet. The last thing we need to do is separate." He expressed vehemently. "I'll come with you."

"What about the fire, and do you still hear the waterfall?"

"I'll put the fire out, and no, I don't hear the waterfall. We've come way past that point." He answered disappointedly.

"Ugh, great." Bonnie huffed.

"Look, do you think you can wait until tomorrow? You really need to rest. We've been walking for hours." Damon explained.

"Yeah, you're right." Bonnie sat against the tree a few feet away from the tree Damon rested against.

They were back to their awkward silence as night slowly descended upon them. Bonnie smiled aimlessly as she thought about her time with Jeremy, and Damon was on the other tree remembering his summer with Elena before she went off to the college. It was the time in their lives when things seemed so perfect.

"Damon."

"Yes." He smiled

"Thank you." Bonnie announced.

"For what?" He raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"For bringing me back to life."

"Don't Bonnie," Damon said sternly.

Bonnie looked at him peculiarly. "Why don't you want me to thank you?"

"Because, I didn't do it to win brownie points with you. I did it because if anyone deserves to live, it's you. Not me, not Elena, not Stefan, but you."

Bonnie widened her eyes at his comment. She couldn't believe that Damon Salvatore thought she, Bonnie Bennett deserved to live over Elena Gilbert. She had half of mind to ask him why he felt that way, but decided that maybe that conversation was for another day.

"…and I'm sorry too Bonnie." Damon announced.

"For what?" Bonnie pushed her brow into her forehead.

"I was so hell bent on bringing my brother back that I didn't even think to come up with a plan to save you, and even when I was about to pass through you, I didn't say thank you, or goodbye," he said shamefully.

"It's okay Damon. The night was mad crazy."

"Even so, you saved everyone but your grams, and yourself. You brought back Alaric, Stefan, and Elena." He paused and rolled his eyes. "…and she should have never been there in the first place." He huffed regretfully. It was in this moment that Damon saw what a bad idea it was to let Elena come along with him. That little incident was one of the many reasons why they should have never been together as a couple. "…and you even brought back Enzo who threatened to kill you." Damon looked Bonnie square in the eyes.

"Saving the people I love and seeing them happy makes me happy." Bonnie stated sweetly and Damon smiled.

They soon went back to their uncomfortable silence. Bonnie rocked her knee from side to side. She didn't know how the hell she was going to get to sleep whilst outside in the wide open on a foreign planet not knowing what lurked in the woods, in the air, or in the water. As Bonnie thought about her surroundings she looked up to the sky. It was magnificent. Seeing the large moons hovering over the planet and the stars in the sky that seem to twinkle to the likes of music made her feel like she was in a dream world.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"What?" Damon looked at Bonnie and she pointed to the sky.

He looked to the sky. Damon didn't want to smile at all the beauty he saw but there was no way he could hide how beautiful he felt whilst looking at this sky. His lips unconsciously curled into a crooked little smirk. Before they knew it, they were both looking at the sky until their lids were too heavy to keep open. Damon's head fell back against the tree and Bonnie's head fell forward, her chest propping it up.

As Bonnie slept, a mysterious gray slimy creature slithered down the tree and over her shoulder. Bonnie finally began to stir when she felt something moving on her person. She slowly opened her eyes and spotted the creature immediately as it tried to glide over her right breast.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and quickly jumped to her feet and stomped all around in a circle trying to get the animal off of her.

The loud raucous awoke Damon. He flashed to a standing position, seeing the creature instantaneously. He grabbed the animal and slung it across the air many yards away. The creature was gone and Bonnie was still screaming bloody murder.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Damon shook her gently by the shoulders trying to bring her back to reality. "It's okay. It's okay." He searched over her body frantically, his eyes like saucers.

"Oh, my God. It was on me. It was on me. It was crawling on me." Bonnie stated loudly and hysterically with widened eyes as her chest moved rapidly up and down.

"I know. I know. But it's gone now. It's okay." Damon instinctively brought Bonnie in to an embrace. He looked out into the dark woods with worried wide eyes as he rocked Bonnie gently in his arms. It wasn't the first time he had hugged Bonnie, but this time it felt different. This time he didn't want to let go. Bonnie too felt something. Damon Salvatore had never hugged her (so she believed), but here they were, locked in an embrace. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his back as she cradled her head against his chest. She felt safe. She even felt loved, and she couldn't believe it.

Damon continued to hold her. He even went so far as to rub the back of her head tenderly. After several minutes had gone by of him comforting her, he finally found the will to push away from her. He took her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face, his forehead wrinkled.

Bonnie nodded quickly. "I think, but there's no way I will be able to go back to sleep."

"Try to get some rest. I will keep a look out." Damon suggested.

He walked over to his jacket and laid by the fire and then he gestured for her to lay down. Bonnie looked at the jacket for a spell before quickly grabbing hers and then laid down on his. Damon sat back up against the tree with his legs agape and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared at the back of Bonnie's head what seemed like forever. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

::::::

A/N: XOXOXO BAMON SISTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: AU: I hope you all like this chapter as well. I wanted to continue with Bonnie and Damon trying to find their way and survive on this planet whilst getting to know each other and work through certain fears and things that happened between them that has never been addressed on the show.

I will show the Mystic Falls gang in the next chapter. It still won't be Elena Gilbert friendly.

I also apologize for a few word usage errors in the last chapter like courser which is now coarser and shutter to now shudder. If I see them I will correct.

Enjoy and comment!

**Oblivion Chapter 2: I know you**

Damon found himself not able to take his eyes off of Bonnie Bennett. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, but he soon figured it out (he believed). He promise to stand guard. He promised to watch over her. It was his job, so of course he had to watch her very closely. Damon didn't blink or look away for the fear that something might crawl on Bonnie or attack her. If that happened, she would be angry with him because he promised to keep an eye on things. Yes, that was it. Damon convinced himself. After watching Bonnie for a full two hours without blinking (reading the watch on his wrist which oddly still worked after passing through a space time continuum) he decided to give his eyes and legs a break.

He stood up and stretched as he looked to the sky and smiled. He loved the way the stars seem to twinkle in the sky of this new world. Damon never figured himself to be the sentimental kind, but he never had a reason to be. He spent a hundred plus years waiting for a comet to fly across the midnight sky but he never thought to just gaze at it with anticipation for it to happen because he knew when that would happen.

The night he needed to save his beloved Katherine Pierce was the only time he cared about looking up. He then spent the rest of his time in Mystic Falls disrespecting Elena and bullying his way into her heart all whilst making his brother's life a living hell in the process by ignoring all of his warnings and threats to stay away from Elena and her friends. He took his job of harassing Elena and her friends very seriously and killing Stefan's best friend right in front of him was just the icing on the cake.

He was quite the charming fellow when he first came back to Mystic Falls. He kept at his beautiful assaults and working on the flaky and disloyal Elena until he won her heart. The day she hissed her declaration of love to him in front of the fire place was the happiest day of his life. He won Stefan's girl and he got a chance to even gloat about it. Their road to love was so epic that even Klaus (another sociopath) wanted to know how he was able to win Elena Gilbert over.

Deep in the back of his mind he knew that the sire bond had propelled Elena's feelings along which is why he was leery about her love at first. But after she lost her humanity and gained it back he had won her love fair and square (so he believed). He smiled in thought when he began to reminisce about all the sex he and Elena had all summer long whilst his brother drowned over and over again in a safe, something he never thought about again after his brother was freed because he had the girl.

As Damon thought about his relationship with Elena he began to feel sick at the stomach. He chalked it up to being hunger pains. He really didn't want to admit that the road to winning Elena was a sick one, and not one to brag about at all.

Damon pushed his forehead in to his hand and closed his eyes tightly. Why now did he decide to have a conscience? He supposed it was because his brother had died or maybe it was because he had died. Even though Stefan had been brought back to life he still couldn't shake the image of his gray and lifeless corpse laying on the couch in the living room in front of him.

Now, here he was in a whole other world. His brother was alive and he was trillions of miles away from him, he guessed. His brother or even Elena for that matter could be dead and he wouldn't even know it.

His thoughts shifted in a blink of eye from his brother to Elena only once more. It pained him to think about all the hell she was currently going through. He wished like hell that he could be there. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Elena. The love of his life. As soon as he and Bonnie found a way home he was going to rip her clothes off, swoop her up in his arms, and make mad passionate love to her, and after he finished he was going to do it all over again.

Damon smiled when he thought of all the places he and Elena had made love and then he thought about some places where they hadn't made love; as soon as he got back home he would make sure to cross those places off of his list. Damon quickly forgot about all the heartache he had caused Stefan as his thoughts sunk deeper into his sexual fantasies about Elena. In fact, he was doing what he had always done, shift his thoughts to sex to avoid facing the real issues before him.

Damon was taken from his fantasies when he heard an animal in the woods (he believed). It sounded more like an alien than a harmless creature. Whatever it was it sounded huge, scary, and something that he knew Bonnie wouldn't want to hear or see. He quickly scanned the area, looking out into the woods with his vampire vision that seemed quite magnificent on this new world. He then flashed back to Bonnie. He kneeled down over her body and looked around her, making sure nothing foreign or deadly looking was crawling on or around her. He then jumped stealthily in to a tree as high up as he could go. From here the view was quite nice. He scanned out as far as his eyes could see, seeing nothing. He then looked back down at Bonnie.

It wasn't unknown for Aliens to sneak in and grab someone while the lookout person was preoccupied with something else. Damon snickered in thought. He had watched way too many alien movies. It was decided. In any case, he was glad to see that Bonnie was still there and just like he had left her not minutes ago. He jumped down out of the tree and then sat back down against it. He pushed his knees to his chest and rested his forearms on his knees and continued to watch Bonnie and their little camp. Damon nodded a few times off and on throughout the night. He only woke when he heard snarling or things that seemed like they were too close to their encampment.

The dawn was finally upon them. Damon opened his lids slowly as the sun beat down on his face. Just as he was waking up, so was Bonnie.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Damon smiled.

"What's so good about it?" Bonnie stated groggily.

Damon laughed. "I always took you for a morning person Bonnie Bennett."

"It's hard to be a morning person when you've slept on dirt and rocks and God knows what else all night." Bonnie smiled then got to her feet and turned to face Damon. "Did you sleep last night?" She asked.

"I slept on and off." He answered.

"Ugh, you were supposed to be watching me." Bonnie teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Damon laughed. He quickly got to his feet too and dusted off the back of his pants.

"Well, we better head out and try to take advantage of the sunlight." He rushed to the still burning small fire and stomped it out and then looked back at Bonnie. They gazed into each other's eyes, staring at one another affectionately. Damon finally decided to look away, grabbing his jacket before getting to his feet. "You ready?"

Bonnie nodded and Damon gestured in the direction he wanted them to go and she quickly followed. They had walked for two hours straight not saying a word to each other. Hunger was beginning to take hold over Damon something fiercest. He was actually praying for a squirrel or a doe, anything with four legs and fur. It was in this moment he wished he and Bonnie were drinking buddies or that they had hung out together more often, then he would feel more comfortable asking her for her blood.

"Damon do you think we can stop for a bit?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, sure." He replied as he turned to face her.

Bonnie fell back against the tree. She tilted her head back against it and gently wiped the sweat away from her brow and her neck. Damon watched her carefully. His eyes shifted from her forehead and down to her neck. His eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie's fast pulsating vein. He licked his lips mindlessly before leaning against a tree.

As Damon honed in on the sound of Bonnie's heartbeat and her vivacious vein he quickly went back to the night in the woods when Emily had possession over her body. He remembered that night vividly as he watched himself in real time flash to Bonnie and viciously plunge his deadly fangs in to her slender neck. He blinked his eyes quickly as Bonnie's shrill from that night vibrated through his consciousness. Damon quickly turned away from her, a fearful look on his face. He grabbed his temple and closed his eyes tightly, trying to shake the awful night from his memory bank.

"Damon, are you okay?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"Yeah." Damon answered with a worried look on his face before turning to face her. He wished that he could tell Bonnie what he was currently thinking but the last thing he wanted to do was push her away from him by making her relive that awful night all over again. "Get some rest. I'll see if I can find something for you to eat."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded.

Damon flashed away and looked high and low for something that he could feed on. He still had a little life in him but if he didn't feed soon he wasn't sure if he could be of any use to Bonnie or himself for that matter.

Bonnie drifted down to the floor of the forest. She laid her head on her knees and began to think about Jeremy and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang. She was sure that Caroline was probably a basket case over her and she was positive that Elena was too over Damon mostly and maybe thought about her in passing. She was happy to know that they had each other. She was positive that Stefan was probably mad with grief. She worried about him a lot. Without Damon she was almost positive that Stefan would turn off his memory and up and walk away from it all. She was really hoping that Caroline would be the moral compass in his life and help Stefan to be strong.

She then began to think about the time that she and Jeremy first made love. Everything between them before she left was so perfect. They were stuck to each other like glue. She never once thought about how bad their relationship was. Like how they withheld important things from each other or the fact that they had trust issues, she could only see the good times they shared, all the glimmer of their relationship.

As Bonnie rested her head on her knees she felt something wet hit the back of her neck. She quickly looked up. It was rain. This planet had rain, _but of course,_ she thought.

"Can this get any better?" Bonnie stood up and slapped her hands against her thighs. The raindrops grew bigger and they began to fall faster and harder. Within minutes there was a torrential down pour. She held her arms over her head for a lot of good that it would do her. She then hurriedly untied her jacket from around her waist and held it over her head. Damon quickly flashed back to her.

"I found water." He joked.

"Thank you." Bonnie laughed.

"You ready to go?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded and they began their journey again. They walked in the pouring rain for over thirty minutes not speaking to each other. Bonnie wondered if it would always be like this between them. The one liners. The looks, but no deep conversation or even general conversation about anything.

She watched as Damon grabbed and beat branches and limbs out of their way with a stick. She was noticing so much about him now; the way he walked, his intensity, and many facial expressions. For the first time ever Bonnie was actually noticing Damon and she didn't seem to mind.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

Damon kept walking. It took him a minute to answer. "Uh…not too much. Yours?"

"I'm hungry. I'm thirsty." She giggled. "Did you feed?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah." Damon lied.

"Well, you should have brought it back and cooked it for me." She chuckled again.

"I doubt you would want to eat what I had." He replied.

"What was it like?" Bonnie asked.

"I think it was the same animal that tried to make friends with you last night." He snickered.

"Ewwww!" Bonnie turned up her nose and Damon laughed.

"Yup, it tasted just like it looked." He continued to laugh.

Their awkward silence began again, and with it more rain along with roaring thunder. Bonnie's heart began to beat faster, and every time lightening would strike she would jump, anticipating the sound of thunder to follow. Damon grew wearier as the storm raged on. The strings of electricity seemed to be heading right for them and the ground was too full to absorb the insurmountable amounts of rain still fallen from the purplish and gray sky.

"Come on." Damon flashed around to Bonnie and picked her up bridal style.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Bonnie chanted frantically as she clung tightly to her jacket. Damon looked down to their feet and Bonnie's eyes followed. They were ankle deep in water, and she was so preoccupied with her fear she didn't even notice. "Oh shit!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Hold on tight Bon Bon." Damon rushed out.

Bonnie swung her left arm around him and buried her head in his neck as she closed her eyes. Damon flashed away from their current location. As the vampire flashed through the forest fighting against the weight of the water on his feet, branches and limbs brutally assaulted his face. For the first time in his life Damon prayed to a higher power that it would just give them a break.

As he prayed, he kept his eyes open to everything in front of him. Before he knew it, a steep drop off was upon them. But he was confident that he could make the jump to the other side so he full steamed straight ahead. He knew he shouldn't take such chances with Bonnie's life, but he had to get her to safety if it was the last thing he did with his pathetic life. He quickly prayed to whatever higher power was listening to him, again that he'd make it. Damon pushed his foot against the ground and propelled himself forward.

He was soaring through the air with his legs waving wildly in the wind and Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs along the way. Within seconds Damon landed on the ball of his feet right on the edge. His body rocked back towards the drop off; he quickly tossed Bonnie up into the air and rocked his body forward and flashed underneath her, catching her as she fell back to the earth.

"Oh, my God!" Bonnie screamed in relief when she met Damon's arms and not the ground. The man widened his eyes at the woman in astonishment. They looked at each other for a spell and then burst into a fit of laughter. Damon quickly sobered when he saw an opening in the rock facing ahead of them. He took off, startling Bonnie as his body jerked forward. Damon had ran for what seemed like forever. The cave looked so close before, but it was much further then he needed it to be. But thirties minutes later they had finally made it. Now was the hard part, climbing the side of the rocky hill side to get to what was their salvation.

"Come on. You first." Damon yelled against the thunder and the raging rain as water poured down his face.

"Okay!" Bonnie shouted back. She quickly put on her drenched jacket. She speedily felt around for a place in the rock facing to grip onto. She slowly began her climb and Damon took after her. An hour later they had finally made it to the opening. Bonnie climbed inside before grabbing the back of Damon's jacket, helping to pull him inside.

"Thank God! Thank god!" Bonnie smiled as her chest moved rapidly up and down. She was sated from their little adventure.

Damon stood up quickly and looked out into the cave with his vampire sight. He was pleased to see that it was clear of any predators and foreign visitors and that there wasn't any openings for anyone to sneak upon them, but he was sadden to see that there were no rodents. What he wouldn't give for a juicy rat right now. He then got to his knees and laid down. He smiled and then closed his eyes. He was so glad to be out of the rain.

Damon and Bonnie slept until the next morning without flinching in their drenched clothes. Damon was the first to wake. He had sensed that the rain had stopped. The rain was enemy number one whilst he was out amongst it, but once inside the shelter of the cave it became a sleeping aid for him.

He looked over at Bonnie and listened in on her heartbeat to make sure she was okay. Once he knew she was alright he took off to find the both of them some food and water.

Getting down the rock facing was much easier. Damon used his vampire abilities and leapt right out of the cave, landing right on his feet. Once on the ground, he looked back up to the opening with a worried facial expression. His need to protect Bonnie was instinct. He hated leaving her alone, but it was imperative that he find her food and water and himself too. Without Bonnie he'd be all alone on his journey, and the thought of him returning home without Elena's best friend worried him. He needed to keep her safe…for Elena. He had convinced himself of this and on more than one occasion.

He turned around to face the vast forest and then began his journey. He had been walking for four hours and still hadn't found anything. He stopped for a spell and closed his eyes as he rested up against a tree. He looked up at the tree oddly. It was the first time he had noticed how ugly some of the trees on this planet were. The leaves on this particular tree looked like long green worms and the bark was much richer and darker in color than the ones back on earth. As he looked up at the tree he finally noticed a creature that would be perfect to feed on except for one problem, it was twice his size.

He flashed to his feet and glared up at the thing. It looked similar to a primate, but its belly was made of reptilian skin and it had four legs instead of two; its similar features were its two arms and two hands but they had six fingers instead of five. The animals face was somewhat flat and it had a long ugly scar, two long teeth which looked like fangs that sat over its bottom lip, and it had round beady black eyes. "You are one ugly looking thing." Damon murmured.

The creature roared at him as if it knew exactly what he had said.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come down here and say that to my face." Damon wiggled his eyes at the animal.

The creature looked at him for a spell and then took off. It jumped from tree to tree faster than any primate Damon had ever seen back on earth. He was sure that catching it would be next to impossible and even if he did catch the creature, feeding from it would be his next challenge. Damon decided to follow the animal to find out where it lived and what it ate. After several minutes of following it, his little mission paid off. The tree the creature landed in looked much different than the others and it seemed to yield some kind of yellow looking fruit.

The baboon looking creature pulled a yellow ball from the tree and took a huge bite out of it, almost eating the entire fruit in one sitting. Damon didn't know what it was, perhaps he was delirious, going crazy, or he was becoming suicidal, but he leapt up in to tree and landed not five feet away from the creature.

The animal looked at him and he looked at it. "You're not afraid of me." He whispered astoundingly. The stare off lasted for another two minutes before the animal became bored with Damon and then took off.

He decided to follow the animal a little longer to see what else it ate. After watching the animal for over an hour, Damon rushed back to the first tree. He liked the smell of the yellow fruit the most.

Damon took of his jacket and grabbed some of the fruit from the tree. He placed a few pieces of the mysterious lovely smelly food in his jacket before taken to the ground again. He searched around a little longer, finding more fruits of different shapes, sizes, and textures and finally stumbled upon a small lake. He grinned from ear to ear as he rubbed his hand feverishly over his mouth with excitement. Finding the water was almost like finding gold to Damon. He knew there was no way Bonnie could live much longer without it and he wasn't ready to be without her. He made sure his jacket was tied securely and he flashed back to Bonnie.

Back in the cave, Bonnie had woken up soon after Damon left. She paced the cave worriedly for hours. Nothing but morbid thoughts ran through her mind. She imagined Damon being pulled from the cave and eaten. She then envisioned him searching for food and being accidently impelled. So much had happened to all of them in the last few days in Mystic Falls that one couldn't help but always think the worse.

"Heads up!" Damon yelled and then swung his jacket over his head, throwing the provisional backpack roughly in to the cave, missing Bonnie by inches. He jumped quickly inside and stood at the cave entrance smoldering proudly at his accomplishment as he rested his hands on his hips. Bonnie beamed immediately as she flashed him a dazzling smile. She quickly ran to Damon and swung her arms around him.

"Thank god you're okay!" She stated excitedly.

Damon stood paralyzed, astounded by the warm reception as he held his hands in the air not sure of what to do with them. He quickly wrapped his arms around Bonnie as he closed his eyes. He partially smiled as he rocked her in his arms. He didn't know why, but it felt good being wrapped in her embrace. Being accepted by Bonnie Bennett made Damon feel like he had arrived. If she, and angel could care about him, how could he not feel special?

"So what did you get?" Bonnie roughly pulled away from him, rudely jarring Damon back to life before she rushed back to the food.

"Uh…uh…uh." Damon stuttered. He hurriedly shook himself back to realism and then rushed over to Bonnie to inspect the fruits with her.

"Okay…let's see what we have." He dragged out as he kneeled down in front of the produce.

"I saw some weird primate looking thing eating on this one, but I don't want you to eat any of it until I taste it first. I need to make sure it's not poisonous." He explained.

"Poisonous? But what if it is and you die?" Bonnie widened her eyes in horror.

"I'm a vampire sweetheart. I'll just come back to life," Damon said nonchalantly.

"No Damon, what if it kills you, kills you?"

"Then I'll be dead." Damon mocked.

"Damon." Bonnie grunted, leaning her head to the side as she gave the man an annoyed look.

"Don't worry Bon Bon. It's cool. Be cool." Damon tried to ease her mind.

Bonnie nodded and Damon picked up one of the yellow fruits that he picked from the tree and then bit in to it. He chewed on it slowly before swallowing. He looked at Bonnie seriously, not flinching or moving a muscle. He then grabbed his neck and began to choke.

"Oh God, I'm dying." He strained.

"Damon! Damon!" Bonnie panicked.

The man could no longer keep up the act. He burst into a fit of laughter and Bonnie started beating him across the back.

"Really Damon." Bonnie huffed.

Damon continued to laugh as he laid on the floor grabbing his gut. "Oh God, you should have seen the look on your face." He sobered as he propped himself upon his elbow.

"Don't talk to me for the next hour." Bonnie hissed.

"Awwww, don't be that way Bon Bon."

"Give me this damn fruit." Bonnie snatched the fruit away from Damon and then took a big bite of it. "Wow, it's really good." She chewed greedily.

"You will also be happy to know that I found a tiny lake too. We can clean the meat out of this fruit and use it to bring you back some water." Damon suggested as he pointed to a large oval shaped fruit with black thick skin. It felt as hard as a rock. If he hadn't seen the animal eat it he would have never guessed it were edible.

"Is it edible?"

"The animal ate it so I'm going to go with yes." Damon answered.

Bonnie ate her fill of the fruit before they left the cave to gather up water and wood and anything else that would make the cave more comfortable.

"Are we almost there?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, it's just a few more yards up." Damon answered.

"Have you feed?" Bonnie asked.

Damon squinted his eyes in thought; his back was to Bonnie. He couldn't quite understand why she cared so much about his wellbeing. He smiled in thought. He never thought in a million years that she would care about his welfare. It was comforting for him to know that someone other than his brother and Elena cared about whether he lived or died. He quickly took his thoughts about Bonnie caring for him to more negative ones. He believed that she only cared for him because he was the muscle. Bonnie Bennett couldn't make it on this planet alone so of course she wanted to make sure he was well fed. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, we're here." He stated inactively, his thoughts manipulating his once happy demeanor.

"Oh wow." Bonnie beamed. "It's beautiful Damon." Bonnie looked at him and smiled. All her beautiful pearly white teeth on display.

Damon looked at her with a scowl, her smile immediately instigated a much more pleasant disposition from the man. His scowling appearance was soon one of yearning and affection. Bonnie sighed nervously under his intensive intimidating gaze. They stared at each for a moment, Bonnie's face childlike and Damon's one of desire. He was so oblivious to what he was doing. Bonnie bashfully cut her eyes away from him and then walked toward the water. Damon's eyes traveled with her. She kneeled down in front of the water and dipped her fingers down in to the lake. The vampire quickly regained his senses, his protective instincts kicking in instantly. He didn't trust anything with Bonnie unless he had a trial run at it first.

"Be careful. We don't know what lurks beneath." Damon wiggled his eyes Bonnie, a smirk quickly flashed across his face.

Bonnie looked back at him before hurriedly removing her fingers from the water.

"Well, are you going to taste the water today, or wait until I die of dehydration?" Bonnie joked.

Damon flashed over to the water and dipped the shell of the black fruit down in to the water and took a big gulp of it.

"Ooh, wow. Delicious." He closed his eyes and licked his lips.

"Give me some." Bonnie rushed out.

"Wait, wait. We need to boil all the impurities out first before you drink it." Damon warned.

"This water looks gorgeous. There is nothing wrong with it," Bonnie said in frustration.

"You're not drinking the water until we boil it. Now help me collect some wood."

"Ugh." Bonnie grunted.

They spent the better part of the day collecting materials for the cave. Damon even made a rope out of vines to help carry up Bonnie's water. Growing up in the early 1800's came in handing for them.

Whilst Bonnie collected some of the large leaves that grew on a rather weird looking bush, Damon decided to hunt for something to feed on again. He ran into his little friend again. The creature seemed to take a liking to Damon. He was sure if it was the exact same beast as before because it had the same scar across its cheek and in the same place.

The vampire finally lucked up and found one of the creatures that tried to befriend Bonnie two nights ago. The animal moved slowly about the ground. It was two feet in length and five inches around. It had no eyes but it had antenna. It was similar to that of snails and leeches on earth. Damon didn't want to feed from this thing but it was his only option, that or desiccate which would make him of no use to himself or Bonnie. He finally decided to move to action, but sadly, this animal was faster than the blink of an eye.

It could sense the vibrations on the forest floor. As soon as Damon's foot hit the forest floor the creature took off. It was gone, and it didn't even leave a trace of its presence.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Damon shouted and kicked a tree furiously.

He looked to the tree and his other friend was still there. "What the hell are you looking at?!" Damon yelled. The creature didn't flinch.

As Bonnie collected items for their cave, she thought about Damon and given him her blood. She stopped in the middle of what she was doing as he mind went back to that night when he attacked her. She took a hard swallow and then rubbed the side of her neck where Damon had bit her. She had never been so afraid in all her life. Seeing Damon flash to her with his red eyes and long fangs made her shiver. She then perked up a bit. He had found other sources to supply himself with the things his body needed so he really didn't need her blood. She sighed in relief.

"Are you ready?" Damon came marching up on Bonnie, a scowl on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" He halted in his steps and turned quickly to her, pushing his brow into his forehead.

"You seem angry?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. I just can't stand the taste of the creatures' on this planet." Damon lied and then forced himself to smile.

"Well…maybe you could…," Bonnie stopped mid-sentence. She didn't want to open that door. The thought of Damon feeding on her not only frightened her somewhat, but she was afraid that she might like it, and it would make things for them really awkward once they found a way back home.

"Yeah, what is it?" Damon squinted his eyes in thought. He was hoping that Bonnie would plead with him to feed from her. He was so ready for her to open up that door so he could apologize to her and promise to be gentle with her. "Bonnie." He called sweetly to her again, trying to coach the words out of Bonnie's mouth.

"I was going to say that maybe we'll get lucky and you'll run into some different animals." Bonnie said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Damon slightly nodded. "Maybe I should scout a little further out," he said disappointedly.

"Well we better go. It's starting to get dark." Bonnie swung her make shift back pack over her shoulder and swiftly walked passed Damon en route to their cave.

Damon stared out in to the forest with a wounded look on his face for a spell before following her.

::::::

Later that night, Damon built them a nice small fire in the center of the cave. He didn't want to make it too big because of the heat it generated, but it was enough to give them a little light and to boil Bonnie's water. The shell of the black fruit was perfect for heating up the water. Bonnie sacrificed her cell phone so that Damon could make a homemade blade. They both built up a nice pallet on the ground with the leaves they collected and used their jackets for pillows.

They remained quiet for the better part of the evening. They spent most of the night staring at each other and making their little cave a temporary home. Bonnie smiled all the while and hummed to herself as she cut up her fruit on a large piece of bark from one of the trees. Damon was inventive and he had worked so hard to make life comfortable for himself and for Bonnie.

The little woman sat up against the cave wall and ate her fruit and Damon watched. Bonnie became nervous under his gaze. She immediately stopped eating and put her food down beside her.

Damon cocked a brow curiously at her. "What's wrong?"

"You're staring." Bonnie murmured.

"My bad." Damon held his hands up in defense and then crawled over to their produce and began counting it.

Bonnie became amused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored." Damon widened his eyes hilariously at Bonnie's question.

"Have you tried this purple fruit?" Damon asked.

"No, it's too cute to eat."

Damon pushed his brow in to his forehead and looked at a giggling Bonnie oddly.

"It's too cute to eat? I'll have to remember that one. Well, I'm going to try it, make sure it's safe for you." Damon replied.

"Okay," Bonnie nodded.

Damon rinsed the fruit off with a little water and then took a small bite of it. "Hmm, it's pretty good," he said and then sat back up against the wall. They both sat quietly for a nice long pleasant spell.

Bonnie went back to eating her food and Damon continued to eat the fruit, and the more he ate the blurrier his vision became. "Oh, wow." Damon shook his head and blinked his eyes rapidly trying to shake off the weird feeling.

"Hey, hey, try this," Damon said, slurring his words as he crawled drunkenly over to Bonnie.

"Uh…are you okay?" Bonnie looked at him oddly.

"Oh yeah." Damon wiggled his eyes. "Here, just eat it; eat it Bonnie." Damon all but pushed the fruit in to her mouth.

"Oh, my God. Are you high?" Bonnie stated in a high pitched voice.

"Only, only a little." Damon pushed his finger and thumb together showing Bonnie how intoxicated he was.

"I am not eating that." Bonnie argued.

Damon glared at Bonnie. "You have always been a little uptight bitch." He stammered for the words.

Bonnie gasped. She crawled quickly to the produce and grabbed one of the fruits and took a big bite of it. She then took another and Damon did the same. Fifteen minutes later Bonnie was feeling woozy and her vision was blurred.

"Who's the uptight bitch now? You dumbass?" Bonnie stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my God. You are so violent," Damon said unbelievably.

The fruit not only made them high it began to play tricks on their emotions, forcing them to reveal their deepest desires and the thoughts running around in the four corners of their minds.

"I'm never going to see Jeremy again." Bonnie cried.

"I'm never going to see Elena again. I want to have sex with her." Damon stated in a shaky voice.

"You two have sex a lot?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, she's not good in bed. She's a selfish lover, but it's Elena." Damon answered.

"Jeremy's not good in bed either," Bonnie said sadly.

Their conversation suddenly took a turn for the worst.

"Jeremy is a lying cheating dog. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Damon stated coldly.

Bonnie's mouth went ajar. She stared at Damon for a spell before getting to her knees and slapping him with all of her strength across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Damon yelled as he flashed to his feet.

"You tried to kill me!" Bonnie screamed and then tackled the unsuspecting vampire. Damon went flying back in to the wall. He pushed Bonnie away from him by her head and held her at arm's length as she swung wildly at him.

"I saved your life! Stop punishing me!" Damon shoved Bonnie to the floor.

"Everything you've done for me was for Elena! I've saved all of your lives over and over again, and none of you didn't even care if I died!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I brought you back to life for me! You are so damn ungrateful! You are no saint Bonnie!" Damon shouted back, his face flushed with anger as spatial shot forth from his mouth.

"Elena is not your light! She hasn't changed you! She's a selfish bitch and you care more about her than your own brother!" Bonnie jumped to her feet and shouted, her eyes moistened with anger.

Just as soon as their anger was turned on, it was turned off.

Bonnie looked at Damon with a vacant look in her eyes and began laughing. She dropped to the floor, grabbing her gut and Damon followed. They laughed violently for over ten minutes for no apparent reason as the fruit played with the chemicals in their brains and their emotions.

"Why are we laughing?" Bonnie asked, trying to sober herself.

"I have no idea." Damon laughed. "It hurts. It hurts." He rocked his body on the floor, trying to work out the pain in his abdomen before crashing back to the wall.

A different feeling began to work its way over them. Bonnie felt hot and flustered. She pulled off her blouse and quickly crawled over to Damon and straddled him.

"I've always wanted you." She panted in his face as she feverishly touched his lips. "Don't you want me? Please say you want me?"

Damon quickly rolled Bonnie onto her back and ran his hand feverishly over her face and rubbed his thumb roughly over her lips, pulling at them with such passion and force as Bonnie rotated her hips feverishly underneath him.

"I want you so bad. I want you Bonnie. I want you." Damon stated in a weaken voice as his eyes collected with moisture. He drifted in to Bonnie for a kiss and before his lips could touch hers, they both passed out.

When they came to, it was the next day. Damon was the first to wake. He saw Bonnie and himself shirtless and he freaked. All he could remember from last night was counting produce, everything else was a blank. He spotted two of the half eaten purple fruits laying on the dirt covered floor.

"Ugh." Damon growled at the fruit and then threw them out the cave. He hurriedly put on his shirt and then Bonnie's.

She moaned a little but he was so quick that she went easily back to sleep. He picked her up and laid her down on her leaves after removing the plate of fruit from her provisional bed. He then gathered up the remaining of the fruit and stood at the edge of the cave and threw all of it out of the cave as far as it would go.

Damon instantly began to wonder what had happened between him and Bonnie. Their pants were still on so he was thankful for that. The last thing he wanted to do was cheat on Elena. But he still couldn't shake the fact that something happened between them. He wanted to know so badly, he needed to know. Then he began to wonder why he needed to know what had happened between them.

If they shared a passionate kiss or if they declared that they loved each other because of some poisonous fruit then so what. How would that change anything between them? Damon laughed hilariously in thought. There was no way Bonnie Bennett could love him, and the only woman for him was Elena, no other woman would ever do (so he believed).

Damon scratched his head in thought. He then looked back at Bonnie. He walked slowly over to her. He kneeled over Bonnie, and without thought he threaded her hair through his fingers, and then trailed his fingers down her face. He smiled as he caressed her.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispered. The words had escaped his lips but he never knew that he felt that way.

The woman began to stir. She moaned and then snatched her head to the opposite side. Damon flashed away from her and back to the edge of the cave.

"Oh, my God. Why does my mouth taste like I've been eating sewage." Bonnie sat up slowly and looked out into the cave with a tired look on her face.

"You alright?" Damon smiled as he turned around to her.

"Ask me after I've had my morning coffee." Bonnie snickered and Damon laughed.

"I'm going hunting. You need anything?"

"I'm good, but thank you Damon." Bonnie got up and walked towards him. "I mean thank you for everything. I don't know what or how I would have managed without you." She declared sweetly as they stared in each other's eyes.

"No need to thank me." Damon answered in a soft voice.

After staring at one another for a moment, Bonnie swung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly to her. Damon quickly wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her to him before rubbing the back of her head tenderly. He then pulled away from Bonnie and took her by the shoulders.

"I'm going to build you a shower." Damon winked.

Bonnie grabbed her chest astoundingly, her mouth ajar.

Damon leaped out of the cave and landed on his feet. He looked back up at the cave and waved at Bonnie before flashing away.

::::::

A month later, going by Damon's watch. He still had not fed. He was incredibly weak. His skin had turned a greyish color and his lips were cracked and dry. But he kept up the act that he was feeding, and Bonnie wanted to believe this because she too, like Damon was afraid. They still had not expressed those fears to each other.

Besides Damon's feeding problem. Things seem to be going quite well. They still hadn't run in to any hostile animals or people, but they hadn't really explored too far away from the cave.

Damon's little friend still was following him. There were some days when the animal sat on the floor of the forest not five feet away from him and watched whist Damon worked on Bonnie's shower. It was taken him much longer to construct a shower than he had thought. The fact that he couldn't function because of his unbelievable hunger was solely to blame.

"Damon, have you fed today?" Bonnie asked uneasily as she sat on her leaf bed trying to make a basket out of twigs and vines.

"Uh, yeah." He answered. "Um…um." Damon cleared his dry throat as he rested on his provisional bed.

"If you're feeding, then why is your skin so lifeless looking?" Bonnie stated unbelievably.

"I think it's the animals on this planet. Once I find something different to feed on I should be okay, but I do feel strong." He smiled at her.

"Well, maybe…" Bonnie's suggestion for him to feed from her was right at the tip of her tongue, but the binding fear and guilt that dwelled in her kept her from making that giant leap forward and doing what was necessary to help both her and Damon.

"Maybe what?" Damon asked in a weakened voice.

"Maybe you should…you should venture further out." Bonnie blasted herself in thought. Why was she being such a wimp?

Damon looked at her with sadden eyes. "Yeah, I will. I better go and work on your shower." He smiled and then got to his feet and walked slowly to the entrance of the cave.

"Damon," Bonnie quickly got to her feet. "Please hurry home, and take care of yourself."

Damon nodded and then leaped out of the cave. He stood frozen once his feet hit the ground. He felt faint coming on, but he couldn't do it in front of the cave. He flashed away from the rock facing and this time he ventured out further than he had ever been since they had taken refuge in the cave. This part of the forest was much thicker. The trees were even more beautiful. Here he found more of those primates, and they didn't seem to mind him being in their territory. He finally spotted his friend. He had just arrived. Damon smiled because he was sure that the creature had been following him.

Damon kept going. He didn't stop. He had to feed. He had too. Sadly, Damon was down to his last drops. He came to an abrupt stop; he fell against the tree. "No. no." His eyelids became heavy as his body drifted down to the floor.

Back in the cave, Bonnie paced the floor frantically. Damon had been gone for hours. There was no way to tell how long he had been gone, but night time had fallen over the land. In this moment, Bonnie could swear that she heard her grams blasting her for her behavior. Bonnie grabbed a stick and the make shift knife.

She bravely climbed down the rock facing; once on the ground, she stared courageously out into the night. She sighed as she closed her eyes and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She was so thankful for the three moons hanging in the sky. They gave her the much needed light to make her way through the forest on a trail that she and Damon had traveled so many times before, another thing she felt grateful for. Bonnie had run for over two hours frantically looking for Damon. She stopped dead in her tracks, forcefully grabbing her hair and then hit the ground.

"Grams, please! I need you!" Bonnie cried. "Damon!" She screamed. "Damon I need you! I'm so sorry! Please be okay." Bonnie fell to her knees and cried violently in the middle of the forest, spatial shot forth from her mouth, and liquid dripped from her nose as she bawled her eyes out. It wasn't all about being alone. It wasn't only about needing Damon. It was something deeper driving her to find him, to save him.

Back on the other side of the forest, Damon was fighting to get mobility of his body.

"Bonnie." A tear escaped his left eye and rolled down the side of his temple and in to his ear. "Bonnie, I need you. Please." He pleaded in a weakened voice.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally decided to show the Mystic Falls gang…Ha! Still not Elena Gilbert friendly. I really hate that character. How can a protagonist turn out to be worse than the antagonist, Damon?

They know they fucked this show up.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.

Songs that inspired this chapter Diamonds by Rihanna, Brave by Sara Bareilles, and 500 Miles/Titanium remix by David Guetta.

**Oblivion Chapter 3: The Darkness Inside. **

"Grams, please! I need you!" Bonnie cried. "Damon!" She screamed. "Damon I need you! I'm so sorry! Please be okay." Bonnie fell to her knees and cried violently in the middle of the forest, spatial shot forth from her mouth, and liquid dripped from her nose as she bawled her eyes out. It wasn't all about being alone, and It wasn't all about needing Damon. It was something deeper driving her to find him, to save him.

Back on the other side of the forest, Damon was fighting to get mobility of his body.

"Bonnie." A tear escaped his left eye and rolled down the side of his temple and in to his ear. "Bonnie, I need you. Please." He pleaded in a weakened voice.

Bonnie continued to cry. She felt defeated and all alone. "Gram's please." She pleaded again.

_Bonnie._ A voice called to her.

"Grams, is that you?" Bonnie whispered to the wind. She looked frantically around her, not seeing anyone, but she could feel Sheila's presence (she thought). Bonnie had no clue that it was merely her mind given her what she needed.

_Bonnie Bennett, you are stronger than this. You are a Bennett. A Bennett witch never gives up. _

"But I'm not a witch. I'm nothing."Bonnie cried as she continued to sit in the middle of the forest, a pathetic look on her face.

_I said get up! Your friend needs you. You need each other. _The voice echoed more loudly in her mind.

"Okay." Bonnie nodded. "Okay." She sobered as she used the long stake to get to her feet.

As Bonnie tried collecting herself, her salvation came by way of a primate, it was Damon's huge friend who finally decided to make an appearance.

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the massive creature. The primate snarled and grunted at her.

"Go away! Get away from me!" Bonnie screamed as she swung her weapon madly at the animal.

The creature had finally had enough of the woman's riotous behavior. The beast stood erect, over eight feet tall, towering over Bonnie. It pounded its chest viciously before kneeling in front of the tiny woman, causing her to back away from it in fear.

Bonnie stumbled to the ground, landing flat on her back, her mouth agape, and her eyes like saucers.

Once the animal had her attention, it jumped up and down crazily and then galloped a ways away before turning to her, jumping up and down some more and quickly dashed around in circles.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Bonnie whispered intriguingly.

As Bonnie lay on the ground, watching the creature peculiarly, the wind began to whistle through the trees. The woman could swear that she heard her grams once more telling her to follow the animal as she watched the tree limbs blow away from her.

Bonnie got to her feet, picked up her weapon, and stared at the animal for a spell. It slowly galloped away once seeing it had the human's attention; Bonnie swiftly followed. The animal looked back before leaving her sights all together to see if Bonnie was following him. Once the creature knew that she was there and ensuing, it ran faster, making it impossible for Bonnie to keep up.

Damon lay paralyzed in the grass by a tree. He could hear something walking upon him. He hoped with all his heart that it was Bonnie, but what he heard rustling in the bushes sounded much larger than his tiny friend.

The animal let out a low guttural growl once upon him. Damon closed his already heavy lids. He could hear the beast snorting and grunting. It nudged his face with its nose. The creature then began sniffing the vampire's face, its hot heavy breathe and its slob dripped down onto Damon's face. He was glad in this moment that his body was fully desiccated.

The creatures fowl smelly breath was a mixture of blood and feces blowing in Damon's face, and it made him want to puke. The beast bit down in to his arm with its razor sharp teeth, sinking them dip in to his cold soft skin.

Damon's eyes widened in horror as the animal bit down in to his arm. He hoped like hell the thing didn't see his rapidly blinking eyes or the slightly trembling lump in his throat as his body involuntarily tried to push out a shrilling cry for help.

As Damon lay lifeless, the creature still mauling on his arm, he heard movements in the forest. It was her -_Bonnie_, calling for him. He began to panic. He tried to twitch his finger; he then tried to lift his body to no avail. He'd be damn if this thing got Bonnie. _Fuck! Fuck!_ He cried in thought. He wanted to die in this moment. Damon would rather die a thousand deaths by fire than hear whatever this thing standing over him would do to Bonnie.

_God please. Please protect her. Bonnie run. _Damon cried in thought, hoping he could magically deliver his message telepathically to Bonnie. His mind quickly went on alert again. He heard a different grunt, that of an ape's. Bonnie was talking to someone; it was his friend. _Thank God!_ He was relieved. The beast that stood over him snarled and growled lowly. Bonnie and his friend had peeked its interest. Damon heard the creature take off, back in to the bushes it went.

_I have to warn them, he thought. Fuck! Fuck!_ He grew angry with his predicament.

"Damon! Oh God!" Bonnie was finally there and astounded by what she saw as a look of horror flashed across her face.

She skid across the ground on her knees. She scanned over Damon's body quickly. She picked up his mauled on almost severed arm and gasp.

Damon quickly opened his eyes, and tried to speak to Bonnie.

"What did this to you?" She whispered in horror and confusion. Her warm tears splattered onto Damon's cool cheek as she caressed his face with her thin fingers. Her tender touch made him almost forget all about the danger that lurked in the bushes not many yards away.

"Damon I'm so sorry. I want you in my life. You are my friend; you mean the world to me." Bonnie declared in a shaken voice, her eyes glassed over.

Damon would have welcomed the great Bonnie Bennett caressing him and spitting out her sonnets to him any day of the week but not now.

"Bo-," He tried painfully with everything in him to call to her as his blue orbs shifted fitfully around. "Bo-," He tried again but nothing but a peep escaped his lips.

"It's okay." Bonnie tried to calm him as she rubbed her thin fingers over his chest. She then felt around in her jacket for the make shift knife.

Damon's friend began to roar and jump madly up and down, warning them of their impending doom, distracting Bonnie in the process. The animal quickly stood at its massive eight feet, in a defensive stance.

The ominous large black creature with ten inch razor sharp claws and razor sharp teeth lunged forth from out of the bushes and the mighty primate tackled it to the forest floor. They went tumbling down the small slope speedily.

Bonnie was rendered speechless by what she saw before her very eyes and went swiftly to work to get Damon to safety as she fiddled around in her pocket for the blade; she hurriedly and clumsily cut a jagged gash in the palm of her hand. Damon's eyes widened as the black veins instantly began to swim across his face at the smell of her blood.

Bonnie placed her hand to Damon's lips. The thick crimson liquid drifted down his tongue to the back of his throat. The little blood he swallowed gave him just enough strength to push out a few words.

"Do you trust me?" Damon struggled painfully to say the words.

"With my life." Bonnie answered as she stared at him with a serious powerful gaze.

Damon gently stroked Bonnie's right upper thigh with his finger. She hurriedly cuddled him to her and pushed his head in to her neck. Damon was too weak to properly latch on to her and syphon off her blood. He opened his mouth just wide enough to timidly lock onto her neck. He bit weakly in to her soft warm skin. Bonnie winced when his fangs pushed through; she fisted his shirt just right above his shoulder as he began to suckle on her like a newborn nursing from its mother.

Damon slowly took a pint of her blood, his wounds began to heal instantly. Once strong enough, he flashed to a sitting position and cradled Bonnie's head in his hand, keeping her neck exposed. He gazed into her eyes. Bonnie smiled and rubbed her thin fingers over his cheek. Damon looked at her neck and trailed a finger over his bit marks. He swiftly snatched his gaze to the woods. The creatures were too close for comfort. He looked back down in to Bonnie's deep green orbs.

There was no time for him to enjoy this moment. He sank his incisors deep in to her neck again, taken more of her blood. Bonnie closed her eyes and pulled at his shirt gently as her blood left her body, but not once did she fear the worst; not once did she believe her life was in danger as she partially smiled and slightly moaned as Damon's soft wet slips slightly pulled at and tickled her skin as his fingers lightly massaged the back of her warm neck.

Damon took two pints of her blood, and Bonnie was on the brink of passing out when the vampire savagely bit in to his wrist and pushed it gently to her mouth.

"Come on Bon Bon." He smiled.

Bonnie frowned up in the face as she drank the metallic liquid. She was like a baby being forced to take her medicine. Damon chuckled lightly as he gently pulled his slowly closing wound away from her mouth. "Are you okay to stand?" Damon took Bonnie by the shoulders.

Bonnie nodded and the vampire flashed to a standing position before swooping the woman up in to his arms.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie argued.

"I'm getting us the hell out of here before that creature comes back." He spat.

"We can't leave that ape behind. He led me to you. He saved our lives Damon. Don't." Bonnie pleaded.

Damon looked at her with a stoic look on his face. If this had been his girlfriend Elena she would have been happy to run off, go home, and have sex, but not Bonnie, and not even Stefan's girlfriend Elena.

Damon leaped up in to the tree next to them, Bonnie in tow. He sat her down onto a branch.

"I want to help you Damon." Bonnie stated.

"I know, but I can't concentrate on killing this thing if I'm worried about you too. Understand?"

Bonnie nodded.

Damon jumped out of the tree and looked back up at Bonnie.

"Be careful," Bonnie said sweetly, her eyes moistened.

Damon smiled. He grabbed Bonnie's large stake and then flashed away.

It didn't take long for Damon to find the two Titians going head to head in a shallow creek. Damon decided to watch and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. He cringed when he saw the damage the large black cat with six legs had done to his friend. He never knew he cared or perhaps it was because Bonnie cared that he finally decided to take notice of what the animal had done for them.

It was then that he was able to empathize with the creature who seem to be very intelligent, highly aware of its surroundings, and more compassionate than him, a humanoid, and a highly emotional vampire.

The perfect moment had finally presented itself.

The large lion looking creature was on his hind legs mere inches from killing his friend. Damon flashed to the beast, and plunged Bonnie's long stake so deep in to the center of its chest that it went through and out the other side of the monster.

The animal roared so loudly as it came crashing down on its front paws. It staggered from one side to the other and collapsed onto the ground. It let out three gurgling large gasp before taken its final breath.

The primate hit the ground with a resounding thud next. Damon snatched his head to the creature and flashed to its side.

"Hey buddy." Damon smiled as he gently rubbed the animal's arm. His eyes quickly glanced over the animals torn limb; the bloody red gashes in its head, and the bloody flesh that hung from the gaping wound on its belly. The animal wasn't even the same species as his brother but seeing it there severely wounded and at the brink of death made Damon think about Stefan. He took a deep sigh, trying to shake the image of his dead brother from his mind.

"You saved Bonnie's life. I owe you." Damon bit in to his hand. He held his fisted bloody appendage over the primate's mouth and squeezed it tightly. "I hope this works," He whispered as drops of his blood dripped like a faucet down in to the creature's mouth. The animal whimpered through his laborious breathes.

Damon could see his minor wounds began to heal. "It's working." Damon chuckled unbelievably. He bit in to his hand again, given the creature more of his blood and the animal continued to heal.

Bonnie continued to sit in the tree. She heard the loud vicious roaring and then it suddenly stopped. It worried her immensely, but she held fast to her faith that everything would be alright.

An hour later, Damon came flashing back to her, his huge friend came soon after.

"Oh, Thank God!" Bonnie mindlessly leaped out of the tree, and Damon was there to catch her.

The animal looked at Bonnie and Damon for a while, a loving look on its face.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, and no soon as she spoke those words the animal left.

"Hey man, she said thank you!" Damon spat.

"Damon." Bonnie warned.

"Kidding."

"Come on, let's go." Bonnie grabbed Damon's hand, interlocking her fingers with his, and just like the night they were brought to the planet they looked down nervously at their intertwined fingers and then back at each other with that same I would go anywhere with you look coming from Damon and Bonnie more serious as if she were fighting with herself over the way she felt about him.

Bonnie quickly looked away and pulled at his hand, leading him along. They strolled through the forest in silence with nothing but the light of the three moons on their backs.

"I think your friend knows we're not from this planet," Bonnie said.

"You think so?" Damon cocked his brow at her.

"Well yeah, he keeps watching over us." Bonnie answered.

"I think it's your grams." Damon smirked.

"You would." Bonnie frowned.

"What's so wrong with that?" Damon asked oddly.

"My grams wouldn't be an ape; she'd be a fairy," Bonnie said sassily.

Damon let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, a fairy. Got it."

"It's probably Stefan." Bonnie rushed out mockingly.

Damon laughed. "Oh, my God, that is Stefan. It's so like his ass to watch everything I do." He laughed and Bonnie followed.

They walked in silence for a spell, but Damon couldn't let go of the things Bonnie had said to him when he was incapacitated.

"Those things you said before you gave me your blood." He paused and looked at Bonnie. She continued to stare straight ahead. "Did you mean what you said about wanting me in your life?" He asked seriously.

Bonnie remained silent for a spell. "Yes." She stopped and they turned to each other. "But if and when we return home, I want the same thing," Bonnie said with a serious gaze. "You're my friend Damon."

"I want the same thing too." Damon smiled as he took Bonnie's hands in to his. "Besides…I've been dying to get you drunk." He wiggled his eyes.

They snickered.

They slowly sobered but continued to stare affectionately at each other. In a month's time, they went from frienemies to the best of friends. They supposed they were best friends all the time, but they never had a chance to connect and sort out their feelings.

As Damon ran his thumbs tenderly over the back of Bonnie's hands, he began to feel a powerful wanton urge move over him. He wanted more than to merely rub this woman's hand. He wanted physical and intimate contact with her.

Damon could no longer fight what he was feeling. He wrapped his arms around Bonnie and massaged her back lovingly. His cool hands initiated a warm sensationally feeling inside of the woman. He squeezed her tighter and tighter to him. He had longed to hold Bonnie this way for so long. He closed his eyes as he gently rocked her from side to side.

Before pulling away, he rubbed his cheek tenderly against hers as he closed his eyes getting lost in the moment. Damon then gently grabbed her by the neck and pushed her cheek in to his lips and planted sweet loving wet kissing on her cheek over and over again, and Bonnie held him close to her and smiled sweetly as he continued his loving and tender ministration.

They were both so starved for something as simple as touching and caressing.

Damon finally pulled away. He looked at Bonnie in a way that was so profound and dangerously beautiful.

Bonnie smiled and massaged his chest and then his face. She then ran her fingers through his hair, starting with the front of his head, and she slowly worked her way down to the back of his neck, linking her fingers around him. Damon quickly snaked his arms around her waist.

"What are we doing Damon?" Bonnie asked in a daze.

"We're celebrating. I'm alive; you're alive, and we're together." He replied in a low husky voice, above a whisper.

"I wish I could have danced with you at my prom," Bonnie said.

"Dance with me now; this place is so much more beautiful than your prom." Damon teased.

"It's more dangerous too." They laughed, and quickly sobered as they rocked gently from side to side to the sounds of the whistling of the wind through the trees and various other sounds of nature.

For the first time ever, Bonnie could see stars in Damon's crystal blue eyes. He was happy, and it was because of her and nothing pleased Bonnie more.

:::::

Stefan turned off his humanity which made it easier for him to slip back into his rippah lifestyle, losing Damon was too much for him to bear. Losing Elena was one thing, but losing his brother who had been a part of his life on and off for the last one hundred and seventy plus years was another.

Even though Stefan had turned off his emotions, there was this small part in his soul that was reserved for finding Damon. No matter what state of mind he was in, the love he had for his brother was always that little bit of humanity he couldn't turn off.

Stefan had just finished killing two other innocent victims. This time it was two college roommates. He carefully placed the young men's heads neatly on top of their necks. He stared down at what he had done without even flinching. He continued to ignore all of Caroline's calls. Killing was an art for him, and his art didn't need to be interrupted. It took time to do what he did, and besides, the last thing he needed was Caroline finding out about his old, now new extra-curricular activities.

After putting the bodies back together he ran home, but not to the boarding house. His new home, a place where his brother had never been. He needed a fresh start, a place where there wasn't so many reminders of Damon laying around.

He hurriedly took a shower, because if anyone knew Caroline, and he did she would surely be over there, checking in on him and being the caring friend that she had always been.

He was in and out of the shower in minutes, and surprisingly, the woman still hadn't made her grand appearance.

He walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of scotch from the bottom cabinet. There was no need to pour it in a glass. He preferred drinking straight from the bottle these days. Stefan hurried to the living room, his body still moist and his hair still wet. He tightened his towel around his waist, plopped down onto the couch, and then collapsed back against it.

He placed the bottle to his lips and turned it up, downing the contents of the amber liquid in five minutes.

"Fuck!" He rushed out when his cell phone vibrated on the coffee table. It was Caroline –again.

He hurriedly answered because the last thing he wanted was her to come to his condo and jump down his throat about where he had been. It was easier to hide behind a phone call.

"Hello Caroline." He answered sassily.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all day and night."

"I was taken a nap." He grinned.

"You're lying Stefan."

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Stefan, it's been a month."

"Caroline, are you telling me that a month is too long for me to mourn over my brother?"

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you need to hang out with your friends and try to have a normal life. It will be good for you." She pleaded.

"No, what I need to do is find a witch to help me get my brother back."

"Stefan, the other side collapsed and it took Bonnie and Damon with it."

"I heard Sheila in the forest, talking to Bonnie. She did something. Bonnie and Damon are alive somewhere in this universe or maybe in another one, but they're alive, and if you were really my friend you would help me, or maybe you just don't care enough about my cause because Damon is my brother." Stefan stated angrily.

Caroline sat on the phone for a moment not saying anything. "Stefan, I feel bad that you lost your brother, your only family member, but you seem to forget what he did to me, and you also seem to forget that I played Damon's and Elena's personal cheerleader because you felt like your brother being with Elena would change him, and it didn't. Pretending I was okay with them dating went against everything that I believed in, and if that doesn't prove to you how much of a friend I am to you, than I don't know what will." Caroline explained passionately.

Stefan hung his head shamefully. For a moment he couldn't believe it himself that he had encouraged Elena to remain in an abusive relationship with Damon.

He had been so blinded by his love for his brother for so long that he had ignored all the horrible things he had done to Andie, Caroline, and even to Elena when she was in her right mind.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I know that wasn't easy for you to do. Thank you." He declared, showing a bit of his humanity.

"Don't thank me Stefan, just come hang out at my house tomorrow night with the rest of the gang. Okay?"

"Will Elena be there?" He asked.

Caroline went silent again. "Yes, but she's a total mess. She acts like she's in withdrawal. It's scary. Do you think she's still sired?" Caroline asked peculiarly.

"I don't know, but she sure does act like it." He paused. "Okay, I'll come by." Stefan hung up without saying goodbye.

::::::

After their sweet slow dance, Damon and Bonnie went back to their little cave. It was home, for now.

Damon built their little fire, and they sat in the cave looking at each other. Something was different but neither one of them wanted to acknowledge it, because one day they would return home, it was inevitable.

They both knew that Stefan and Elena would do whatever they could to bring them back, and once home, they would be reunited with the love of their lives. What they did here and now could make things awkward back home, so they had to ignore the burning sensation they felt welling up inside of them whenever they would knock down one more wall that inevitable exposed something different about themselves to each other.

"Good night Damon." Bonnie was the first to crack under the pressure.

"Good night Bonnie," Damon said mutually as sweet as he watched Bonnie snuggle in to her thick leafy bed.

Damon then laid down, but he couldn't take his eyes and thoughts off of Bonnie, knowing his blood mingled with hers and knowing that her blood nurtured him back to life made him so nervous, partially because if something happened to her she would be his little vampire, made by his blood, and two, a part of him was inside of her and it sent chills up his spine.

"Damon." Bonnie called with her back to him.

"Yeah." He answered in low husky voice as he stared at the back of her head.

"Will you lay beside me?" She asked.

Damon widened his eyes at her request. His tongue became frozen. He was suddenly at a loss for words.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Bonnie stated embarrassingly. She took his none response as him not wanting to be there for her.

Damon slowly crawled across the cave and laid down behind her. He snaked an arm stealthily over her waist and Bonnie threaded her thin fingers through his.

"Are you afraid?" Damon asked in gruffly voice.

"No, I'm lonely. I miss Jeremy. Do you miss Elena?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"No. I mean...I don't think it's wrong. We're two friends comforting one another." Damon's voice was still husky, low, a hint of nervousness coming through. "There were times in my life…before I came to Mystic Falls. I was so lonely. I was out there in the world, sleeping with women I didn't want, pinning over Katherine, but deep down I wanted a friend, someone like you. This feels nice Bonnie."

Bonnie lightly giggled as she lay on the provisional bed with one arm folded underneath her head.

"I heard that Bon Bon. I can't believe you're making fun of my pain." He smiled.

"I'm not making fun of your pain. I never thought you wanted a friend. Elena told me you didn't want to be her friend when you two broke up." Bonnie explained.

"Friendship with Elena would be so one sided. We're so much alike. Hell we can barely be lovers. How in the hell could we be friends?" Damon laughed in thought.

"Wow." Bonnie gasp.

"What?" Damon raised his brow confused as he rubbed Bonnie lightly on her arm.

"To hear you be so upfront about your relationship with Elena."

"It's easy to be myself with you."

Bonnie smiled. "It's easy to be myself with you too."

"Good." Damon replied. "May I hold you?"

"I would like that." She answered.

Damon cuddled closer to Bonnie, wrapping his strong arm around her. He squeezed her to him before kissing her on the cheek good night.

::::::

Morning came quickly. Bonnie and Damon decided to spend the day by the lake to soak up the sun rays and enjoy the beautiful day.

Bonnie was desperate to participate and help make new things for their home. She worked diligently on her twig, leaves, and vine basket all day whilst Damon worked on their shower. He had successfully gathered up all the vines he needed and now he was working on something that would hold enough water which he would construct it so that the water would pour down over Bonnie like a waterfall.

He too was ready for a full shower. Using their socks to wash their bodies from provisional bowls they made from the husk of the black fruit was no picnic, but they were grateful for it all the same.

Their ape friend even came out to play. He brought Bonnie and Damon tons of fruits and even nuts. They were both impressed with the animal's communicative skills and how he picked up on their needs and wants.

"Screw it, screw this!" Bonnie threw her little project to the ground enraged by her inability to make a basket.

"Calm down," Damon said with a chuckle as he walked to the basket. He picked it up off the ground and then sat down next to Bonnie. "Let me show you."

"No, I'm done with it." Bonnie pouted.

"The Bonnie I know doesn't give up; now watch me."

Bonnie turned to Damon, still pouting. She watched him carefully as he bent the rubbery twigs around and then tied them off with a little vine. He did it slow a few times more for Bonnie before handing the project back off to her.

"Okay, do you think you can do it?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Damon then took her hands in to his and they did a few together. Their hands mingled and touched all the while. Bonnie's heartbeat quickened and her palms began to sweat. She was aware of Damon's touch now. He made her feel alive.

Unbeknownst to Bonnie, Damon was also equally affected by their closeness; his hands were clammy; his mouth was dry, and he felt nervous.

"So…can you do it?" He asked looking down at Bonnie.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, I can do it." Bonnie nodded nervously.

"Um…um," Damon cleared his throat. "Wow, my mouth is dry? Yours?" He asked as he looked at her oddly.

"Have some tea."

Damon laughed. "What?" He widened his eyes absurdly.

"When you were out one day, I squeezed some of the juice from the yellow fruit in to some hot water. It's pretty good." Bonnie jumped up and grabbed one of their little make shift bowls that was filled with hot water; she then squeezed some of the juice from the fruit in to the water before given it to Damon to try. She sat back down beside him and waited for him to taste the hot beverage.

He took a sip and then another. "This is pretty good. Especially on a hot ass day like today." He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Bonnie chuckled in response to his comment.

Inevitable they began to gaze at each other. It didn't take much for this to happen. The longer they gazed at each other the more nervous Bonnie became under Damon's intimidating and yearning gaze.

Ever since the night that Damon went missing they weren't able to sit and not touch each other.

Damon overlapped his hand over Bonnie's and squeezed it gently. She placed her hand over his and rubbed the back of it tenderly, and just like magnets they began to drift in to each other.

Damon tilted his head right and Bonnie tilted her head left just as their lips were about to touch, their animal dropped a very living fish smack dab in between them.

"Shit! Shit! Damon dropped the hot tea to the ground as he jumped to his feet. Bonnie hopped up screaming and jogged in place.

The animal jumped up and down excitedly in response to the both of them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Damon shouted at the animal.

The creature ignored Damon and dived back in to the water.

"Oh, my God, there's fish in this water!" Bonnie gasp; quickly she overcame her fear when she stared down at the odd looking fish still a tad bit scared of it.

Damon easily forgot his anger too as he grinned at the delicatessen happily. "I'm going for a swim." The man hurriedly removed his jeans and shirt. Bonnie widened her eyes nervously at Damon's nicely shaped legs, the bulge in his underwear, and his broad chest.

"But you don't know what's in there?" Bonnie chimed hesitantly, trying to take her mind off his body.

"Fishes are in there which means the boggy man isn't. Now come on." Damon smiled and then dived in to the lake.

Both of them had forgotten that they had almost kissed not moments ago.

Bonnie took off her blouse, shoes, and jeans.

The entire world stopped spinning when Damon looked at Bonnie's body. His eyes were glued to the jiggle in her thighs and her rounded plump bottom right down to her well-toned legs and her cute little toes. His eyes hurried back up to her breast and over her wash board abs.

Bonnie seem to move in slow motion as she ran towards the lake and then dived in to the cool water.

"The water feels wonderful!" Bonnie laughed as she splashed water in Damon's face.

He still didn't come back to realism.

"God damn Bonnie you're hot!" Damon stated seconds later in disbelief with widened eyes. He couldn't believe that his brain had relayed to his mouth what he was thinking. "Wait? What?" He stated unbelievably. "I shouldn't have said that. That was so inappropriate." He stammered mindlessly for the words.

"Ehm…and how so, I am hot!" Bonnie laughed and then splashed water in the man's face once more.

Damon rolled his eyes at the conceited woman and flashed water in her face.

They began to frolic around in the lake. The man chased the woman around; he would catch her and then lift her up out of the water and dip her back down in to it; he would dive underneath the beautiful water and tickle her little feet.

Bonnie didn't mind Damon's accidental and innocent touches. Like when his covered member brushed up against her bottom and when his hand would lightly rub her breast. It was heavenly, forbidden, but it felt so right. She felt so alive in this moment, playing with her friend.

Damon didn't seem to mind Bonnie's touches either. Whenever her breast would rub up against his hard chest or when her hand would accidently touch his partially hardened and sensitive shaft he welcomed it.

Their little water sports went on for most of the day, and they had completely shirked their chores whilst their animal continued to work hard to collect them food. They forgot all about the unfinished shower that still hadn't been completed or the basket that needed to be weaved, and more importantly, they hadn't thought much at all about trying to get home.

"Oh no." Bonnie tilted her head to the sky, allowing the light drizzling rain to shower down onto her face. "It's raining. Boo." She pouted.

"Aww, now, now, come here." Damon reached for Bonnie as he waded in the water.

She slowly swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon snaked an arm around her waist and brought her warm body to his. Bonnie lay her cheek against his shoulder, a smile on her face, her eyes closed.

Damon fanned his free arm around in the water and twirled Bonnie slowly around in the center of the lake.

"Do you feel protected?" He asked in a low seductive voice and then kissed the back of her head.

"I feel protected, but not from the rain." Bonnie let out a light chortle and Damon followed with a hearty laugh.

::::::

"Stefan!" Caroline beamed and took the man in to a warm embrace after opening the door for him. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Yeah, whatever." Stefan sassed.

"Stop it." Caroline giggled. "Hey everybody, look who's here!" She stated energetically.

"What's up Stefan?!" Matt chimed as he jogged over to his friend. He gave him a quick brotherly hug and patted him on the back.

"What's up Stefan?" Tyler gave him the one nod.

"Hey Stefan. We miss you around here." Jeremy smiled from the sofa and then took a swig of his beer.

"Hey everybody. No need to stop what you're doing for me." Stefan smiled politely. "Where's Elena?" Stefan whispered to Caroline.

"She's in my room." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Scotch." Stefan answered. He then glanced around the room. Everyone eased back into what they were doing before he came, all except for Tyler who still had him on his radar.

Stefan walked over to the man and leaned against the kitchen door entrance. Tyler took a swig of his beer, holding the vampires gaze all the while.

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Stefan asked.

"Nope." Tyler flashed him a fake smile. He watched Stefan for a minute and then broke their awkward silence. "Did you hear about those brutal murders in Bratsville?"

"No, I haven't heard, but I have a feeling that I'm about to." Stefan smiled. He really didn't need to hear about murders that he had committed.

"An entire family was killed in their own home. Two teenaged boys, their mother, and their father. They were drained of all their blood and dismembered, and in the next town over the same thing happened to this couple who was returning home from grocery shopping." Tyler stared Stefan square in the eyes as he explained to him about the recent string of murders outside of Mystic Falls.

"Wow Tyler, I had no idea that you liked looking at the news." Stefan smiled sinisterly at the man as he cocked his head to one side.

"There's a better way Stefan," Tyler said knowingly.

"A better way for what?" Stefan maintained his poker face.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about." Tyler spat.

"Here's your drink." Caroline chimed just in time.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Stefan flirted with Caroline and Tyler frowned.

"Hey Stefan." A raspy voice called to him from across the room, it was Elena.

Stefan turned to look at her. He forced himself to smile. He really hadn't talked to her since Damon died. She was too much of a reminder of all the horrible things that had gone wrong with his relationship with his brother. Somehow things with him and Damon became all about Elena and not them, and for the first time ever, he hated it.

"Hey." Elena was now standing in front of Stefan. "Where have you been?" Elena asked.

She didn't ask him how he was or how he was holding up but where had he been, like he owed her an explanation of his comings and goings.

"Home, that's where I've been." Stefan replied politely.

"Well, you could have at least called me. I've been miserable; I needed you." Elena hissed.

"Really Elena." Caroline spat

"Elena calm down." Tyler huffed.

"Elena, you're not the only one here who has lost somebody. Stefan lost his brother. We lost our best friend Bonnie. Remember her?" Matt explained frustratingly.

"Who saved all of our asses by the way," Tyler said.

"But Bonnie is a witch that is what she's supposed to do. Save us!" Elena shot.

"Bonnie wasn't a witch. She was the anchor, and if you would have taken your nose out of Damon's ass you would have remembered that. She died bringing me back to life _-for you_," Jeremy said angrily, turning beet red in the face.

"I loved Bonnie; she was my best friend, but friends come and go, but not the love of your life. Damon was my life; he was everything to me, and if Bonnie had remotely cared about me she would have brought him back first and not Alaric." Elena whined and became hysterical.

"Well maybe if you hadn't blown yourself up, she could have saved him instead of saving you. Committing suicide with Damon? Really Elena? What a senseless and dumb ass thing to do," Tyler said ridiculously and then downed the rest of his drink.

"Damon needed me." Elena spat.

"No, I needed you." Jeremy stated.

"I'm out of her," Matt said disappointedly as he frowned up at Elena.

"Right behind you man." Tyler followed Matt out the door.

Elena's friends and Jeremy began to file out of the house one by one. They had enough of this Elena.

"Wait! Wait!" Why is everyone leaving? This was supposed to be a time for us to come together and try to heal!" Caroline pleaded.

"Sorry Caroline, maybe next time." Jeremy grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him.

Elena stood in the middle of the room with a pathetic look on her face, not even understanding what was happening.

"Are you happy now?" Caroline hissed angrily to the woman.

"Well, looks like the party is over," Stefan said emotionlessly. He put down his drink and headed for the door.

"No Stefan, you can't leave. I need you." Elena whined as she threw her hands out to the side of her.

"…and why do you need me?" Stefan laughed ridiculously.

"Because you are my friend."

"Umph, you mean the friend that you spent all day long with and then told your boyfriend that you had the worst day ever after spending it with me?"

"Stefan, I can't help the way I feel."

"What the hell happened to you Elena?" Caroline asked with a look of horror on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with me Caroline." Elena answered hatefully.

"Yes, there is. You're not my friend; you're not the girl that I met in grade school. You're a fucking bitch, and what's worse you don't care about the fact that you ripped out Stefan's heart and just when he was beginning to get better he lost his brother. All you care about is the dick you're not going to be getting from Damon, and what about Bonnie, and all the selfless things she has done for you? She died so that you could be happy and you don't even care. It should have been you that died, not Bonnie," Caroline said heatedly and Stefan let out a hearty laugh.

Elena raised her hand to strike her friend. Stefan caught her hand mid swing and shoved her to the floor. "Get the fuck out," Stefan said coldly.

"Stefan, this isn't you."

Stefan flashed to the front door and held it open for Elena.

The jealous, selfish, and self-absorbed woman got to her feet and slowly grabbed her things and left.

"I'm so sorry Stefan," Caroline said somberly.

"Don't be."

"So, what do we do-," Caroline was cut off when Stefan held his finger up to her to hold her train of thought.

"Hello."

"Hello Stefan"

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Oooh, only the woman you had tracked down and forced to call you."

"Lucy Bennett." He paused. "I need you."

"Let me guess, to help you bring back your brother? Well, the answer is no, but I will do whatever I can to bring back Bonnie." Lucy answered nastily.

"Do you really think Bonnie will leave my brother behind, because if you do, than you don't know Bonnie Bennett." Stefan grinned.

"I'm listening." Lucy answered.

"Where are you?" Stefan asked as he grinned into the phone.

"Why? Are you going to be my escort?"

"Can I?" He flirted. "Can I take you for a drive Lucy?"

"You're a boy. I need a man. Now grab a pen and paper and let's see if your vampire mind can keep up."

"I like "em" sassy." He smiled.

Lucy snickered and then rattled off her location. Stefan hung up his phone and smiled. He placed his phone in to his pocket and looked at Caroline.

"That was Bonnie's cousin Lucy?"

"No, it was mother Theresa." Stefan shrugged as he flashed the woman an absurd look.

"Stop being an ass," Caroline said annoyed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Stefan smiled. "I'll catch you later." He opened the door and Caroline quickly closed it. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and placed a hard kiss on his lips, letting their lips linger for a spell before pulling away.

Stefan shifted his eyes around perplexed. "…and what was that for?" He asked, grinning.

"I couldn't help myself," Caroline said innocently, her face childlike.

"Caroline, I'm not in my right mind. I will take advantage of you." Stefan warned as cocked his head to one side wearing a dangerous smoldering glance.

"What if I want you to take advantage of me?" She asked nervously.

"You need to make things right with Tyler. Now I have to go." Stefan rushed out and then quickly left the house. He stopped mid stride as he walked to his car when he heard a voice call to him.

"Hello Stefan."

Stefan rolled his eyes and then slowly turned around. "What the fuck do you want Enzo."

"Oh, the same as you, to get Damon back."

"Jesus Christ, what's up with you? Were you and my brother fucking or something? You're clingy. Go away." Stefan stated rudely.

"I'm going to let your little comment slide since you're hurting just as much as me over Damon, but he was like a brother to me, and I want to help, so stop being such an ass. You know you could use the muscle unless you rather I tell Damon's flaky ding bat girlfriend what you're up to, and we all know how much you enjoy her company." Enzo smiled deceitfully.

"Fine. Get the fuck in the car and keep your trap closed." Stefan shot.

Enzo smirked as he hopped in to the car. Stefan sped away in his new all black Dodge Charger.

::::::

Stefan and Enzo sped down the highway. The music was at deafening levels. Stefan popped his fingers to the beat of the music against the steering wheel and his passenger laughed hilariously at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at knock off version of my brother?"

"I could use a snack." Enzo answered as he smiled cunningly at Stefan.

"I'm not Damon. We're not lovers, and I don't need someone to hold my hand while I feed." Stefan smiled.

"Well, at the next motel we see, you mind if I quench my thirst?"

"Sure." Stefan dragged out.

An hour later, they were parked outside of a rundown motel. Stefan watched as Enzo worked his way in to the room of a few friends; a man, and two women.

He didn't want to be around Enzo. He was Damon's friend, and he liked to do things on his own, but he craved blood like the body craved oxygen, and now that he was no longer with Elena, and maybe no longer in love with her, he was back to needing blood like the human body needed water.

He dazedly climbed out of the car. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. The coast was clear so he flashed up to the room.

He knocked timidly on the entrance. Enzo swung the door wide open in a flash. He smiled at Stefan as blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin.

"I knew you couldn't resist mate." Enzo smiled and then stepped aside, allowing Stefan entry.

The black fangs swam fitfully across Stefan cheeks, his eyes blood shot red. He growled lowly as he parted his lips, revealing his extended incisors. He flashed in to the room and went right to work on the brunette.

"Now we're having fun." Enzo grinned and then closed the door.

::::::

Damon and Bonnie kicked off their night by the fire. He cooked the fish given to them by his animal friend for dinner. It was the best meal they had since being on the planet. They ate in silence for the better part of the evening, but it was hardly an awkward silence. It was peaceful and comforting.

"Damon you should try the juice of the yellow fruit on your fish." Bonnie suggested nonchalantly.

"What is it with you and the yellow fruit?" Damon asked animatedly.

Bonnie reached over and squeezed some of the juice on Damon's fish. He looked suspiciously down at the fish as she seasoned it with the juice from the fruit. He then grabbed a small piece of the fish and popped it in to his mouth. He chewed slowly as he nodded his head questionably about the flavor. Damon then looked at Bonnie. "En." He waved a hand lazily in the air.

"You are crazy. It's delicious."

"It'll be even more delicious once it mingles with your blood." Damon wiggled his eye at her.

"Oh hey, I have a surprise for you." Bonnie placed her food down onto the stump and grabbed some leaves sitting on the ground. She wrapped and tied the leaf skirt around her waist, covering her cute satin black panties. Damon licked his lips with anticipation as his eyes ran down over her caramel skinned legs. He sat at the edge of the stump, fully alert with his elbows resting on his knees, holding his food securely in hand.

"Don't tell me you're going to stripe for me. What kind of best friends are we?" Damon laughed.

"I'm not striping for you _Damon_. I'm providing you with entertainment." Bonnie shook her head hilariously. "Okay, you ready?" She smiled like a little girl.

Damon held up his thumb as he nodded, pushing his bottom lip in to his top one as he squinted his eyes at her.

Bonnie began hula dancing. She moved her hips agilely and with grace as she waved her hands in the air from side to side. Damon was quite impressed with her rhythm and how she waved her tummy and wiggled her little hips.

Damon Salvatore was completely mesmerized by Bonnie Bennett as he watched her with a dreamy facial expression.

He was already feeling so many things for and about Bonnie lately, but now she was sending some major feels to his lower region as she danced seductively in front of him.

Though Bonnie was heavy on the left side of his mind, Elena was still sitting very heavily on the right.

The desire and tenderness he felt for Bonnie right then rapidly turned into feelings of despair and guilt as his mind slipped off into a very dark place.

Here Damon was in a completely different world beginning to feel one way about another woman whilst so easily forgetting about the woman he had committed selfish, deceitful, and reckless acts to have her in his life back home.

He broke his brother's heart because he wanted to take and win his girl and make him feel every bit of the pain he felt when Katherine left him and declared her love for Stefan.

After Damon had succeeded at getting everything he had wanted it wasn't epic, loving, or sweet. It was sick, toxic, and twisted, but now here he was left with this sickening feeling in his gut.

Now here Damon was left with this guilty sense of obligation to stand by the women he had won, because he had ruined everything for everyone involved including himself.

"Well, you like the entertainment?" Bonnie asked, taken Damon away from his very own personal hell, his mind.

"Best damn entertainment ever." Damon smiled, his mind still an enigma of thoughts.

"If it was so great than why do you look so sad?" Bonnie asked annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips and pushed out her knee.

"I'm not sad Bon-nie." Damon answered ridiculously. "I'm tired." He replied nonchalantly as he got to his feet and put his make shift plate down on the tree stump. He walked over to a clean spot in the lush green grass and then laid down. He propped his head up with his hand, crossed his ankles, and then gazed up at the sky.

Bonnie watched him carefully before walking over to him. She laid down beside Damon and crossed her ankles, overlapped her hands over her belly, and stared up at the sky too.

"Shine bright like a diamond. Shine bright like a diamond." Bonnie broke out in song.

"Oh, my God." Damon laughed. "She dances; she sings." He looked over at Bonnie, grinning.

"You know you like that song. I know Elena made you play it over and over again in your car."

"Ugh." Damon rolled his eyes, knowingly, annoyed by her comment.

"Shine bright like a diamond." She continued to sing.

"Stop singing that song." Damon protested playfully.

"Why, because it's not Radio Head!" She shouted. "So shine bright, tonight, you and I-," Bonnie continued to sing.

"Diamonds don't shine Bonnie they sparkle!" Damon spat and then laughed.

"Oh what the hell, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky." Damon joined in.

"Eye to eye, so alive, we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky." They sang together.

"Aww, how sweet." A deep sinister voice came from out of nowhere, rudely interrupting them.

Damon quickly got to his feet and Bonnie followed. He instinctively pushed her behind him. They were surrounded by twenty buff men with various kinds of weapons.

Bonnie looked around for their animal friend. He was laying lifelessly on the other side of the lake.

"Oh, my God. What did you do to our friend?!" She spat in horror.

"Relax. Your friend has been drugged. He will be fine."

"Who the fuck are you?" Damon spat.

"Peyak, is this the man you saw healing the Pongidae?"

The tan man nodded quickly.

"Take him." The mahogany leader demanded. He was a handsome man with a beautiful lean swimmers body and a neatly trimmed beard. His attire was a pair brown pants and a brown vest that was made out of animal skin, his shoes were leather boots.

The armed men rushed Damon all at once, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He ripped out one of the men's hearts easily, instantly making the situation worse. Things escalated quickly, forcing Damon to reveal his true identity. He tossed men in to trees, broke arms, jaws, and head butted the heads of a few unlucky foes, but these men were resilient and fought effortlessly through their pain.

Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs for the men to stop as she pulled fitfully at her hair. She felt powerless and defeated by what was happening to Damon, but there was no way she, a mere girl, weighing a little over a hundred pounds could do to help her friend without putting them in even more danger.

One of the armed men lunged for Damon's heart with his blade, and the leader warned him to take him alive. Damon took advantage of the distraction and ripped out the man's heart.

The leader finally had enough of Damon's insolence. He walked swiftly over to Bonnie. He snatched her roughly up in to his clutches, folding an arm roughly behind her back, and then placed his blade to Bonnie's neck, drawing a little blood.

Damon instantly became distracted by the smell of her blood. He extended his incisors and growled as the black veins swam frantically across his cheeks.

The men swiftly subdued Damon. They wrestled him to the ground, pushed his chin in to the dirt, and roughly fisted his hair.

"Now that I have your attention-," the man stated through gritted teeth. "You can either _behave_…or I will slice this bitch's throat from ear to ear," the leader said coldly.

Damon looked in to Bonnie's fearful eyes, his mouth twisted up in anger. He scanned over her fearful face, his eyes lingered at her quivering lips. Damon's appearance softened. It wasn't about him anymore, it was about Bonnie. She timidly nodded at him, pleading to him to surrender.

"I will go with you, let her go." Damon agreed.

"Damon no!" Bonnie protested him going alone.

The leader tightened his grip on her folded arm. "You're hurting me." Bonnie cried.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. See…she," the man pressed his lips against Bonnie's cheek. "…keeps you in line. You so much as look at me wrong…," the man slid his finger across his neck and smirked.

Damon immediately locked his glassed over worried eyes with Bonnie's. They had conquered one close call only to be ensnared by another.


	4. Chapter 4 Listen to Me

A/N: I've decided to continue my story. This is a filler chapter to help set up my characters purpose. I still think it has some good moments in it.

Yeah, but I really love what I have. I feel like if you can go to work, think about your story and smile, that's a good thing.

I hope you all like it, and I hope I'm creating enough tension and ust filled moments with Bamon.

Much Love!

**Oblivion Chapter 4: Listen to me. **

"Let him up. Gather up your things, hurry," the leader rushed out to his men, Bonnie, and Damon.

Damon snatched away from the massive looking men. He walked slowly over to his things, and Bonnie did the same.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked, reaching down for his things and looking over at a frightened Bonnie.

"I'm afraid." Bonnie sniffled. She was still lightly crying.

"Don't be. If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead. I think they want my blood." He explained.

"But why?" Bonnie asked as she wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"I guess to heal their people. Maybe there's some kind of plague overwhelming their home."

"Stop the chit chatting and get your things." The man bellowed.

"We're going as fast as we can." Bonnie quickly raised up and snapped at the leader. Damon smiled at her brashness.

The frontrunner laughed at Bonnie's rudeness and went back to chatting it up with his friend.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Bonnie asked of their animal as she stared worriedly at the creature.

"I don't know. I don't hear a heartbeat." Damon explained sadly. He looked over at the animal with a sorrowful look on his face. The creature had done so much for them since their short time on the planet and he hated to see it end like this for the animal.

"What did you do to my animal?" Bonnie snapped at the leader once more, taking Damon away from his thoughts.

"You're creature should be fine in a few days. He's only asleep," The leader said coolly. He was actually smiling and he was quite a handsome fellow. Bonnie took her wandering eyes and thoughts about the mahogany man and snapped at him again.

"He better be okay, or I will…I will-," Bonnie instantly remembered that she was powerless. Damon wrinkled his brow. He so desperately wanted to finish her sentence as his lips slightly moved with hers.

"Or you will do what gorgeous?" The man flashed her a sexy smile.

"I will kill you," Damon said coldly, staring the man straight in the eye.

The man looked at Damon for a moment and without so much as a warning he shot Damon in the leg with an arrow.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled.

"Ahhh, you little shit." Damon grunted as he dropped to the ground in pain. He snatched the arrow out of his leg and Bonnie gently rubbed the spot above his wound which was Damon's upper thigh and just ticks away from his manhood. Damon quickly straightened his brow. Bonnie's gentle touch made him tingle inside. He immediately keyed in on her gentle touch and forget all about his pain.

Bonnie pushed her thin wrist up to Damon's mouth. She sat in front of him so that the men couldn't see him fed from her.

She looked at him, her green eyes sadden by his pain. Here he was, a mere vampire. He would heal and be perfectly fine, but Bonnie seemed to be extremely concerned over what he considered to be a minor injury.

Bonnie continued to look deeply in to his pale blue eyes. The vampire looked childlike as he bit in to her wrist, still staring her deep in the eyes as he fed gently from her. Bonnie smiled sweetly at Damon after he finished. They both had forgotten all about the armed men just yards away from them as green eyes gazed deeply into a sea of shimmery blue orbs.

Damon glanced down at his teeth marks in her tiny wrist. He bit his finger and slowly extended it up to Bonnie's mouth. He placed his finger against her lips. She grabbed it and wrapped her lips around it. She closed her eyes as she sucked and licked the metallic liquid away from his finger. Damon's lips formed an O shape. He was seconds away from moaning his oh's and ah's.

"Hey! Hey! Let's go!" The leader yelled.

Bonnie jumped; she was startled by the man's deep thunderous voice. Damon was still in a daze. He watched his friend hurriedly put on her shoes and he soon followed.

The guards rushed over, snatching Damon to his feet. They tied veins tightly around their wrist and lead them over to the horse looking creatures like dogs on a leash.

Damon could easily escape from the restraints but his need to keep Bonnie safe was way more important than his need to show off his strength and speed, so he decided to be a good boy. They were now underway, traveling by the moon light and the men's torches.

They had walked for over an hour, being tugged roughly by the horse riders. Damon kept a close eye on Bonnie and she did the same with him. The vampire wasn't at all happy about Bonnie having to walk in her three inch heels even though she had done it pretty well their first day on the planet.

But this time was different because she was being forced to do it and when they strolled around the forest looking for shelter they took lots of mini breaks along the way.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked. He slightly smiled at Bonnie who had beads of sweat covering her forehead.

"Yeah, you?" She looked at Damon, a crease in her brow.

"I'm not happy about our predicament. The last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt." Damon explained with a stoic look on his face.

Bonnie could see the concern in his eyes for her; she realized that she didn't like to see him sad. She wanted to bestow on him the same kindness that he had shown to her on many occasions when they faced austere situations.

"I'm sorry too. Maybe if I didn't make you sing Rihanna's song you would have been more alert." Bonnie smiled and Damon let out a short chuckle.

"Maybe so." He continued to smile. "I'm going to get you a ride." Damon stated.

"No, it wouldn't feel right for me to ride on one of those-," Bonnie shook her head oddly at the horse looking creature. "…things while you walk. You've done so much for me Damon and maybe it's time I start doing something for you." Bonnie explained sweetly.

Damon chuckled. "Bonnie you have been saving my ass from the moment I arrived back in Mystic Falls. Let me do this for you?" Damon flashed her the most innocent of smiles.

The last time he looked this acquitted was the night they clutched each other's hands and rode the portal to their new home. Bonnie's eyes began to moisten from the ecstasy she felt in this moment because of Damon's sweet words, but there was no time to be this emotional being. They were in a situation and she had done plenty of crying already.

"Thank you Damon," Bonnie said, acknowledging his kind words. She flashed him a sweet smile.

Damon soon became lost in her emerald orbs. He was truly thankful to all the Gods for his vampire vision in this moment. He couldn't imagine living in a world where he couldn't map out all the squiggly lines in the former little witches eyes.

After walking for another hour, the riders decided to stop. Damon and Bonnie became a little leery.

"What…what…what are they doing?" Bonnie stuttered and was becoming a slight bit frantic of the unknown.

"They're stopping for a break." Damon answered unsurely, his brow furrowed as he watched them with a scrutinizing gaze. He hoped with every fiber of his being that he was right. Here was yet another moment that made Damon glad for one of his other gifts of being a vampire.

"We'll set up camp here and wait for dawn to head out again. Give the outlanders some water. Make sure you restrain them securely. I don't trust the male to behave. I'm sick of his insolence." The mahogany man issued out his commends and his right hand man went quickly to work.

Damon smirked. He was relieved that he was right about the men wanting to take a break.

The pale man rushed right over. He pulled roughly on Bonnie's knots; the move angered Damon.

"Hey, you idiot. You're being too rough. Is that necessary?" Damon hissed.

The man stepped in front of Damon, towering over him, and growled in his face. The vampire was tempted to compel the man to kill himself, but knowing Bonnie was there made him rethink his sadistic idea.

He was actually weighing his options whilst with Bonnie, but oddly, when he was with Elena he didn't think about his options or choices. As he glared at the man something that Bonnie had told him long ago drifted into his awareness.

"_**There's always a choice, but when you make one someone else always suffers."**_

Here Damon was, remembering Bonnie's words as they echoed loudly at the forefront of his mind.

"Be nice. Treat her like the queen that she is." Damon compelled and then smirked.

Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth went ajar in awe of Damon's comment.

The man stepped back in front of Bonnie. He gently cut off Bonnie's restraints and then went so far as to massage her wrist.

"Do you need a foot massage?" The man asked in a deep baritone voice.

Bonnie giggled. "I'm okay."

Damon smiled.

Bonnie's new found friend had fetched her some food, water, and made sure that she was as comfortable as possible before being called away. After they were done eating and drinking two other guards tied Bonnie and Damon with their backs to each other and far away from the group.

The leader called himself being inconspicuous by seating Bonnie and Damon several feet away from them whilst they discussed their plans for the outlanders'.

"This isn't good Bon Bon." Damon frowned.

"What are they saying?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Apparently-," Damon cut his eyes to see the side of Bonnie's face as he slightly leaned in to her. "They want to use my blood during battle to heal their warriors."

"Oh, my God." Bonnie whispered in horror. "Damon you have to warn them about what your blood will do to them if they die."

"…and how am I supposed to do that without given away my other secret weapon?" Damon widened his eyes absurdly at her suggestions.

"Ugh…just do it Damon. It doesn't matter now. They know you are different from them which is why we are in this situation. You can either tell them or be prepared to fight hundreds of others like yourself or worse…hundreds of people will die because of your blood." Bonnie mouthed.

"Do you always have to be right?" Damon widened his eyes annoyingly at Bonnie before calling out for the leader. "Hey! Dumb ass!"

"Damon." Bonnie warned.

"Hey, dumb ass! Come here!" Damon yelled again and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

The leader looked over at Damon with a scowl on his face. The man summoned for them with his fingers and the guards quickly untied, walked, and pushed them roughly over to their leader. The guard pushed Damon to his knees and he snatched away from the man before smirking at the leader.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" He paused as he looked around to his friends. "Dumb ass." The men all laughed at their frontrunners comment.

"When you and all of your friends wake up on fire after your so called great battle because of my blood we'll see who's the dummy, and you're the only dumb ass I see on this entire God forsaken planet," Damon said coldly as he glared at the man.

The man flashed Damon an evil look before pulling out his dagger and pouncing on him. The leader pinned the vampire to the ground and pushed his knife harshly in to his neck causing Damon to bleed.

"Let him go!" Bonnie jumped to her feet.

"Sit down!" A guard pushed her roughly back down to the ground.

"Oh look, your girlfriend is angry. Let's see how she likes this." The man quickly raised up Damon's shirt and ran his sharp blade down one of Damon's pecks and down to his stomach.

The vampire screamed and grunted through the excruciated pain as the sharp knife cut through his soft pale skin like butter. "You didn't think I'd notice, but I see that your wound from my arrow has healed. Let's see how quickly you come back from this," the man said sinisterly.

"I said let him go!" Bonnie screamed and this time when she squawked so did the small fire; her anger caused the flames to explode and a gusty wind to blow across their campsite.

Everything soon became eerily quiet. The group and Damon looked all around them as if they could hear something coming. After five long minutes of silence and looking around them with worried faces the leader looked at Bonnie and smiled.

"Not only are you beautiful, but you have magic." The leader put his focus on Bonnie. "Did you create him?" The man pushed his face in to Bonnie's.

"No." Bonnie looked the man square in the eye.

"You lie. You created him and you will do the same for my men."

"I will never lift a finger to help you. You can rot in hell." Bonnie spat.

The man gripped Bonnie tightly by the neck and Damon clicked. He threw his restrained wrist over the man's head and choked him with the vines.

"Get…get…him." The man flailed his arms widely around as he struggled to break free. The soldiers quickly over took Damon by piling up on top of him with all of their strength.

The leader panted and clawed at his neck as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Come here girl. I warned you to be a good boy." The leader jumped to his feet and roughly grabbed Bonnie by her arms. He tried pulling her away from the camp but Bonnie fought furiously against him. Damon tried to break away from the guards, but it was useless.

"Get your fucking hands off of her! I will kill all of you!" Damon yelled as he turned red in the face.

"Get your hands off of me!" Bonnie screamed repeatedly.

The man stopped dead in his tracks. He turned Bonnie around to Damon. He cupped and squeezed her cheeks tightly together, incapacitating her voice. "Is she special to you?! Does she not mean shit to you?! Is this not your woman?! Are you going to protect her?!" The man screamed at Damon.

Damon looked in Bonnie's scared emerald eyes, almost coming to tears, and Bonnie had never seen Damon's glistening blue eyes look so afraid.

"She's my woman! She's special to me! Let her go! Please! Please!" Damon shouted pleadingly and fearfully.

The man swiftly walked Bonnie back over to Damon and pushed her down in to his arms. Damon wrapped his strong arms around her, rocking her gently on the ground. He kissed her forehead, and caressed the back of her head.

Bonnie figured Damon's spewed words were empty and only a tactic he used in hopes of freeing her, but after the leader had pushed her in to his grasp, she knew that his words weren't a mere scheme or a strategy. Damon meant them, every one of them, at least the part where she was special to him.

"If you want to keep her safe you'll do best not to antagonize me again. I'm in no moods for games and your smart ass mouth." The man gave Damon a glaring look, and Damon flashed the man a mutual facial expression. "Now that you have my attention, tell me this story about your blood?" He asked seriously as he sat back down on his rock.

"What are you, Bi-polar? I'm not telling you shit." Damon spat. He didn't take threats well. "You scare the hell out of my woman and then you expect me to help you."

The man stared at Damon with an annoyed look for a tick before speaking. "Look, I won't hurt your woman, but I won't apologize for what I did. I have a family, and it is my duty to protect them and my people."

"Damon." Bonnie called to him. She hoped his anger wouldn't keep him from speaking up.

"His blood may heal your people but if they die in battle, they will wake up as something else, and they'll never be able to walk amongst the sun light again." Bonnie explained in a trembling voice, slightly pushing herself away from her protective covering.

"Don't believe her Tupac. They will say anything to keep us away from his healing abilities."

"Whoa…your name is Tupac, and your surame?" Damon asked through a timid chuckle, forgetting he was angry and what had happened to him and Bonnie not moments ago.

Tupac looked at them oddly. "Shakur." He answered.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other and then burst into a fit of laughter.

The man looked at them oddly and then became angry again. "Hey! Hey!" The man got to his feet yelling. "You don't dare mock me! That was my father's name and his father before him!" The man bellowed as he angrily pounded his chest with his fist.

They tried with everything in them to sober but it was too good for the Mystic Falls pair.

"I said stop it!"

"Okay," Bonnie rushed out as she tried really hard to snuff out her laughing.

"You both lie about his blood. You two are full of tricks. Cheyenne and Peyak, tie them back up." Tupac demanded.

"Tupac, we are not lying to you. My blood is dangerous for you and your friends. Please don't do this." Damon pleaded seriously.

"Your words mean nothing to me. I said take them away."

The guards hurriedly secured them to a tree. After the guards left, Damon got on to Bonnie.

"Bon Bon, why didn't you stop me from asking him his last name?" Damon spat.

"His name caught me off guard." Bonnie replied seriously.

"Shit, they'll never believe us." Damon rested his head against the tree and Bonnie looked at Tupac and his men worriedly. Bonnie and Damon dreaded what would ensue next.

:::::::

Stefan and Enzo had finally made it to Lucy's, and they left a trail of dead bodies along the way. Stefan never remembered feeling so good. The entire mess with Elena, Damon, and then his brother dying had really played a number on his way of life and his entire state of mind.

Deep down Stefan wondered why he wouldn't just let Damon go. His brother needed to suffer for all the hell he had put him through while he was alive but he couldn't phantom the idea of Damon being dead.

Even without his humanity he still felt like a part of him was missing, and it was Damon. He smiled as he envisioned a world where just he and his brother existed and the Petrova's didn't. The only person that wore his face that had a successful relationship with a Petrova was Silas.

Stefan grunted hilariously at the irony of it all. The doppelganger spell was a curse. Amara and Silas love definitely didn't transcend time and space. All the spell did was create confusion and pitted brothers against brothers whilst endangering every living being that shared Amara's and Silas's face.

_Maybe old Tom was Elena's true soul mate,_ Stefan thought. _I killed the wrong doppelganger_. _It should have been Elena,_ he smiled in thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Enzo asked, taken Stefan from his thoughts.

"Oh, just about the people I killed but shouldn't have." Stefan laughed.

"…and who might that be?"

"Elena is such a flaky bitch. Katherine loved me. We could have been fucking and feeding together right now. What a waste." Stefan laughed ridiculously at the thought of it all.

"Mmm, sounds like my type of woman." Enzo replied.

"Indeed." Stefan smiled. "Alright, we're here."

"…and where is here?" Enzo asked, furrowing his brow.

"Lucy Bennett's. She is so sexy. Unf." Stefan licked his lips at the thought of her.

"Lucy Bennett? Any relation to Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she's her thousandth cousin remove her like twenty times over to the left." Stefan replied and Enzo laughed.

"Is she a witch mate?" The foreigner questioned.

"Yup!"

"Mmm, I wonder if I can get her to fry my brain while I drink her blood."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Stefan answered, flashing the man a serious gaze.

"Oh, you are the protector of the Bennett line?" Enzo asked as he crinkled his brow.

"Nope, but I want her to fry -_my_ _brain_, while I nibble on her boob." Stefan winked at Enzo.

Enzo snickered.

They casually hopped out of the car and walked to Lucy's front door. Stefan rang the bell and then rang it again and again. He was anxious. This woman had a plan on how to bring his brother back and he needed answers. Plus he had an itch in his lower region that he was hoping she would help him scratch. Stefan didn't remember being this horny before when he shut off his humanity. _It must be something in the blood I'm drinking, _he thought.

Lucy finally opened the door after the men had been standing on her porch for the last fifteen minutes, ringing her doorbell like mad men. She swung the door opened and scowled at the vampires. She then looked at Stefan with an intense powerful gaze. She was angry and quite put out with him for bringing another leech to her home.

"The deals off." Lucy slammed the door.

"Whoa! Hey!" Stefan yelled at the closed door and banged on it with all of his vampire strength.

Lucy swung the door open again; she stepped out onto her porch and gave both vampires a blood popping orgy. Stefan and Enzo clawed at their temples and went drifting slowly down to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Lucy." Stefan called out in pain.

"I invited you, not your blood sucking boyfriend."

"Ahh!" Enzo growled and lunged for Lucy.

Stefan quickly intervened. He snapped the man's neck and then shifted his eyes to Lucy.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"I'm not helping you." She mouthed.

"Ah come on! Why?" Stefan inquired with a disappointed look on his face.

"Is it pure coincidence that a string of murders just seemed to follow you and your little friend right here to my front door?" Lucy blared as she poked her finger hard in to Stefan's chest.

Stefan smiled down at her finger on his chest. He grabbed it and lifted it slowly to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be more careful next time," he said in a low husky seductive voice.

Lucy raised a brow curiously at the man. He was much more composed when she last saw him. Hell, she didn't even remember he was in the room until she looked up and saw him looking down at Katherine's lifeless body on the floor of the study.

"You're different?" She wrinkled her brow.

"When the love of your life and your only living relative keeps kicking you in the balls you learn to grow a pair." He replied.

"Elena, broke your heart?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, but it's all better now." He said the words and he actually meant them. There was nothing tying Stefan to Elena anymore.

"If your brother broke your heart, why even try to save him?"

"Because he's all I got, and though I hate him…I love him," Stefan said, showing a glimpse of his humanity.

"I can't make any promises about bringing Damon back. My only concern is Bonnie, so if I am not powerful enough to bring them both back…I won't." Lucy laid all her cards out on the table.

Stefan looked at her with a deadpan look on his face for a tick and then spoke. "I know two more witches. They're travelers. Maybe they can help." He suggested. "Now, may I come inside?"

"No, you can't." Lucy grinned. "Let me get my things. I'll be out in a moment. Do you think your friend will be a problem?"

"He's not my friend, and he won't be a problem."

:::::::

Matt felt bad that he and all the others ganged up on Elena. Even though she was an obnoxious and miserable individual, he still found it in his heart to love her. He supposed that he would always love Elena Gilbert. She was his first love. Well he truly loved her but she didn't truly love him, but in time he moved on and he found comfort in their friendship.

He pulled up in front of their home. Alaric went back to teaching and he bought a new place for Jeremy and Elena to lay their heads. Once Stefan flipped his switch everything changed. He kicked the Gilberts out of the boarding house. He covered everything in the home and left, leaving the house without a permanent resident.

Matt got out of the car and jogged to the door. He knocked and waited for a few moments. It didn't take long for someone to answer. It was Elena herself.

"Matt. Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you hate me like everyone else?" She flashed him a pathetic look.

"I don't hate you Elena. I just don't like the person you've become. You've changed." Matt explained.

"Come in." She stepped aside and allowed the man entry. "I'm not going to apologize for who I am Matt. Being with Damon makes me feel alive. I'm living my life. I'm driving now. I'm not afraid to face down my demons, and it's all because of him."

Matt let out a ridiculous chuckle.

"What?" Elena inquired, annoyed by Matt's reaction to her statement.

"Human Elena was very courageous, and she cared about everyone not just the guy she was in love with." Matt stated passionately.

"No." Elena shook her head in protest. "I am more courageous with Damon. I saved his life against Jesse. I defeated Connor, and I saved Bonnie, and together Damon and I saved the town. We brought back Alaric, Tyler, and Stefan." She explained proudly and confidently, taken credit for everyone's hard work and accomplishments.

"Elena, do you even listen to yourself? In the beginning you didn't want to be a vampire. You continued to question yourself and who you were. Now you are taken credit for things that Bonnie did so bravely for us. She faced the unknown all alone without caring about her own fate, and it was Damon that brought her back, and you almost foiled his plan by being the jealous girlfriend." Matt paused and flashed Elena a disgusted facial expression.

"You blew yourself up Elena. The Elena I knew would have thought about her brother, her family, and her friends. You need some time alone to find you." He explained passionately with moistened eyes

"No. No," Elena shook her head.

"Being a vampire enhances and intensifies who you are. I've always wanted a love that consumes me. A love that is exciting. I've never known a love like this, and I miss it. I miss Damon, and we have to find a way to bring him back." Elena hissed in her deep raspy voice, sounding like a woman who smoked five packs of cigarettes a day.

She went from a frustrated straight faced woman to an ugly crier. She began to violently cob as she thought about the fact that Damon was gone. She sniveled and grabbed her forehead as if she were in pain.

Matt was always a sucker for Elena, and now wasn't any different. Her water works had him all misty eyed. He slowly walked over to her, and before he knew it he was feeding her information about Stefan and his plans. Thanks to Caroline the younger Salvatore was moments away from having his plans derailed by a sprung and sired acting Elena.

Matt grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her gaze to his. "Elena, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Caroline told me that Stefan is working on a way to bring Bonnie and Damon home. Apparently, he heard a conversation between Bonnie and her grams and he thinks that there is something to this."

"There is a way to bring Damon back?" Elena quickly wiped away her tears.

"…and Bonnie." Matt frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, and Bonnie. She deserves to come back too for sure." She flashed him a Mickey Mouse grin and then let out a light chortle.

"Do you even care about Bonnie, Elena?" Matt asked absurdly.

"Of course I do Matt. She was my childhood friend. We were like sisters, but I can live without her. She did all these amazing things for us so that we could be happy, but I cannot…I cannot live without Damon. I need him."

"People come and go everyday Elena. It's a part of life. What if this thing with Stefan doesn't pan out?"

"But it will. It has too. Stefan is going to bring Damon back, and he will do it by any means necessary. You know this. Stefan loves me, he loves his brother, and he wants us both to be happy; wherever Damon is in this world or universe, he's thinking of me too. He is trying to get back to me. He promised, and he has never broken a promise that he's made to me." Elena cried through her speech.

"…and what if this is a promise he can't keep Elena, then what? Maybe you should make some use of this time alone. You know, find yourself again. You used to be so happy. I miss my friend." Matt looked at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

Elena looked at Matt with moistened puppy dog eyes. She looked like she had aged five years since she had transitioned into this self-absorbed vampire.

"I don't want to think about it. I can't." Elena started backing up against the wall and began to violently cry again. She drifted down the floor and continued to loudly wail. This wasn't the girl Matt once knew. She was broken, and for the last several months she depended completely on Damon for her survival and it scared Matt senseless as he looked down on her with widened eyes, scratching the back of his head astonished by the sad shell of his former friend.

::::::

Tupac and his group had finally arrived at their village. Bonnie and Damon were amazed by the massive brick wall that surrounded the place. Once Bonnie passed the threshold of the large gate an ominous feeling came over her. She looked to the sky. The wind blew in her direction, and only she could hear the trees whispering her name. Even Damon could feel this menacing aura hovering over the village.

"Bonnie." He called.

"Yes." Bonnie whispered in reply, still looking to the sky.

"Is this you?" Damon asked, squinting his eyes up at the trees.

"I'm not a witch anymore Damon."

"But what about the fire back at the campsite?" Damon cocked a brow curiously at her.

"That wasn't me." Bonnie answered surely.

"I think it was." Damon replied.

The riders removed Bonnie's and Damon's restraints and then they, with Tupac in the lead took them to a large building in the center of the community.

"Take me to your leader." Damon teased in a robotic voice as he whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"Stop it," Bonnie giggled.

"Tupac. You've returned." The older gentleman smiled. He was a muscular man; his skin was tan, and the only thing given away his age was his salt and pepper hair. "I hope you've brought good news."

"I have something even better." Tupac looked at his guards and summoned for them to fetch Damon and Bonnie.

The elder gentleman looked over their appearances carefully, wrinkling his forehead in wonderment over the outlanders' attire, the way they wore their hair, and their clothes. "What is this?"

"Peyak saw this man healing a Largo; he can also heal himself, and his woman has magic." Tupac explained.

Everyone in the room oh'd and ah'd the Mystic Falls pair. Bonnie cut her eyes nervously around at everyone and Damon smiled proudly as he rocked back and forth on the heel and the ball of his feet.

"How is this possible?" The older gentleman asked.

"His power lies within his blood."

"…and the woman?" The elder asked.

"She hasn't used her magic against us but it manifest itself when she's angry or afraid."

"I don't have magic." Bonnie spat.

"…and though my blood can heal, it's very dangerous." Damon smiled as he waved a finger in the air in warning.

"He's lying Chogan. He'll say anything to keep his secret safe from us. If we take his blood into battle with us against the Badai, it will give us a better advantage. We can heal our warriors quickly and put them back on the field; if we do this, it won't matter that they out number us twenty to one."

"Uh…bad idea Mr. Cho." Damon warned. "My blood will heal them, yes, but if they die in battle they will come back as vampires, and may I just add that you'll never have the advantage of a sneak attack in broad day light again." He explained.

"Is this true Tupac?"

"No." Tupac flashed Damon a glaring look as he answered the township's leader.

"Alright. Take some of the outlanders' blood and make sure our guest are treated well." The leader commanded.

"But they killed two of our men." Peyak bellowed.

"We approached them in a hostile manner Chogan, and we took them against their will. They deserved to be treated as guest." Tupac spoke up for the pair.

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other. They were impressed and surprised by the fact that Tupac stood up for them.

The guards took Bonnie, Damon, and tried escorting them out of the building. The couple protested and yelled out to Tupac and the head honcho to not go through with their plan but their warnings fell on deaf ears.

The guards walked the pair quickly through the parish. They looked around the village in wonderment. Though they were indigenous people. They lived a pretty civilized existence, and the village consisted of people of all different races, living in harmony.

The town had a beautiful court yard in the middle of the small village; although some might consider it a small city.

Their homes were made out of wood and they had plenty of windows for ventilation. Damon's eyes widened at the sight of a shower in the towns square which the people used to cool themselves from the sweltering days.

Not only did they admire the little city. They marveled at the animals which were similar to animals on earth but they were larger and had more character. There were what the Mystic Falls pair would call horses, chickens, dogs, and other fury little creatures that mirrored planet earths beings.

"I wonder what the name of this planet is." Bonnie whispered mindlessly to the wind and Damon slightly grinned at her childlike face.

"Zinnia, meet our new guest. They'll be here for a while. Chogan wants you to make them feel welcomed," the guard said nonchalantly to the beautiful red haired mocha skinned woman with freckles. Her hair was fluffy, tightly curled, and flowed down her back.

"Welcome, I'm Zinnia Shukar, and you?"

Damon looked at Zinnia oddly. Out of all the people in town, she was the only one covered completely. She wore a floor length skirt and a long sleeved shirt. He then finally noticed her disfigured skin peeking out from underneath the collar of her shirt when she moved. Damon immediately turned his attention back to Bonnie when he heard her speaking.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett and this is my friend Damon Salvatore." Bonnie greeted politely.

"Are you married to that idiot Tupac?" Damon wiggled his eyes at the woman and grinned.

"Damon." Bonnie shot him a warning look and the vampire shrugged.

"Yes, that would be my husband." The woman laughed.

"Zinnia, you have to talk to your husband. He wants to use my friend's blood in battle to heal his men. It's a big mistake. We tried to convince him, but because of an incident that happened earlier he refuses to listen to us." Bonnie pleaded.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Zinnia replied. "Well, let me show you where you will be staying," the woman said and then walked away.

Zinnia walked several feet ahead of them, forgetting they were even present. She finally came out of her own little world and remembered that she was escorting guests. She looked behind her and smiled when she saw that they were still following. After thirty minutes of walking, they finally arrived at a small home at the end of the town square.

The woman opened the door and held a hand up, gesturing for them to enter before her.

"Wow, this is so adorable." Bonnie gasp.

The little home had drapery and thin blankets on the bed. All of the linen was in natural colors. The room was even accented with handmade bowls of potpourri, pictures, and vases which provided the room with splashes of colors.

Zinnia then went over the little two roomed home thoroughly, showing them where different things could be stored and where certain things were located. Sadly there was only one large bed. Bonnie and Damon cut their eyes nervously at each other at the thought of only having one bed. But on the bright side, it looked soft and very inviting.

Once the woman walked to what they referred to as the bathroom, the pair was in reverence of the fact that it had a shower, not like back home but it was awe inspiring to Damon who had been trying for a couple of weeks to make one.

"So how does this work?" Damon asked about the shower whilst tinkering around with the fixtures and the large tub hanging from the ceiling. He looked like a curious little boy as he marveled at the craftsman ship of the shower.

"Well, unfortunately you have to heat the water and then fill this pale, then you open up this slot here and it will allow the water to pour slowly down over you."

"Ah Yeah, that's how I envisioned my shower, but I didn't have the right tools." Damon rubbed his chin in thought and Bonnie snickered at a domesticated Damon.

"I know you must be hungry, so please make yourself at home, and I will be back shortly with plenty of food and spirits," Zinnia said happily.

"Oh Zinnia, what's the name of this planet?" Bonnie asked.

"Earth." The woman answered surely.

Damon laughed. "This planet can't be called earth sweetheart. Earth is where we are from." He spat.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr. Salvatore, but this is earth," Zinnia said sassily.

"Omigod Damon, this could be earth. This could be our parallel universe. It could explain why the creatures are similar. Although they're amplified, their biological makeup is the same." Bonnie explained unbelievably.

"Okay, this is earth, but our main concern is you stopping your nutty husband from making the biggest mistake of his life. Will you please try and talk some sense in to him?" Damon stated seriously, staring Zinnia square in the eye. The woman was unreadable and it was quite off putting to the vampire.

"Yes Zinnia, please talk to your husband. He is making a terrible mistake." Bonnie added.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." The woman quickly answered and then left.

Bonnie sighed and then looked at Damon. "So…what do you think?"

"Well, we've slept together once. I'm okay with it, you?" Damon squinted his eyes at Bonnie, bracing himself for her response.

Bonnie slightly giggled. "I was actually talking about Zinnia, do you think she will talk to Tupac?" She asked seriously.

"Oh yeah, right." He wiggled his eyes. "I hope so, because if the chemical makeup of the animals are different it could be the same for the people." Damon sat down on the bed and stared at Bonnie for a moment.

"So are we going to ignore the fact that you have your powers back?" Damon pushed his bottom lip in to his top one, flashing Bonnie a deadpan look.

"That's impossible. When I died I came back as the anchor and nothing more."

"Yeah Bonnie, but somehow your grams spell brought us back to life. Granted she sent us to the wrong damn earth, but you are no longer the anchor which was stupid. You're a little witch." Damon flashed her a cute grin.

Bonnie sat down beside Damon. He rested his hands on the side of the bed, still smiling sweetly at her.

"Well, if this is true. I may be able to come up with a spell to get us back home. Once these people realize that we were telling the truth I imagine they'll want to take their revenge out against us, and I don't want to be around for that." Bonnie looked at Damon.

He was no longer smiling. The thought of going back home knocked a little wind out of him.

"I know you must be worried sick about Stefan and Elena." Bonnie waited for his response.

"…and I know you must be worried about Jeremy." Damon rolled his eyes.

"We really need to try and find a way home. I know Elena and Stefan are finding it hard to move on. I mean you saw how shaken up Elena was when I told her that you were…that you were…gone." Bonnie hesitated.

She didn't want to imagine Damon being dead even though they were both dead and standing on the other side together waiting for it to explode into oblivion.

"I'm sure Stefan has probably turned to his old ripper life style, and Elena." Damon shook his head.

He sat in thought for a moment. The night he died came back to him as if it were just yesterday. He and Elena died together, but they didn't return hand and hand back to Mystic Falls like he had wanted for them. He promised her that he would return. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose when he thought about what Alaric had said.

_**You got the girl. Don't blow her up. **_

If he hadn't taken Elena with him on his suicide mission, he would have been able to make it back to her. Damon grunted in frustration. He became angry.

"If Elena wasn't such a pampered princess, so damn clingy, and such a co-dependent she wouldn't have been there and I would have had time to pass over." He stated in frustration.

"Or maybe if you hadn't been so selfish with her you would have been able to tell her no, making her see how wrong her actions were." The words slipped so easily from Bonnie's mouth. She widened her eyes in horror when she saw a guilty Damon staring back at her.

"Oh God, I don't know why I said that," Bonnie said guiltily.

"It's okay. You said it because it's true. I fell in love with this great girl that cared about everything. I finally won her over and then I ruined her," Damon said somberly.

"But she loves you Damon and that's all you've ever wanted. You should be happy because you won her love." Bonnie got to her feet and walked over to Damon.

"No, the only good thing about me dying is that I can't fuck up her life any further, and I was there with you. You didn't have to face the end alone." He looked at Bonnie with a stoic look on his face.

"Thank you for thinking about me." She smiled.

"But see…that's the thing. I didn't think about you. All I thought about was bringing Stefan back, saving the town, and as usual, Elena." Damon collapsed roughly down onto the bed.

Bonnie came and laid down beside him and turned her gaze to his. "But you did think about me. You came and you found me. You didn't mope about losing Elena or Stefan. You joined me and we faced the inevitable together, and I will never forget what you did." Bonnie became teary eyed as she reminisced about that night.

"I won't forget that night either, and I'm glad we're here facing this new world together too." They smiled at each other as Damon pushed his hand gently underneath Bonnie's, intertwining their fingers.

"Since Elena's been with me, how do you feel about her?" Damon asked in a low husky voice.

Bonnie lay quietly for an extended period, thinking about Elena then and now.

"You two brought out the absolute worst in each other. I could hardly tolerate Elena. She was so selfish and consumed." Bonnie turned her gaze away from Damon and looked up at the ceiling. "But when we return home, you two can start over."

"But what if…what if someone else in _this world_ is better for me, and I'm better with them?" Damon questioned nervously and took a hard swallow.

Bonnie turned her gaze quickly back to him. "Maybe there is, but you won't find that person in Mystic Falls, and it won't be one of Elena's friends. Don't you love Elena anymore?" Bonnie asked in a cracked voice.

Bonnie knew very well what Damon was asking, and she knew very well what she was kind of hoping. It was the very reason she was always his cheerleader, rooting him and Elena on. It was why she would ask how was his kiss or how was he doing. It was the very reason for all of those little looks that they gave each other.

They were fallen in love, but doubt and fear was their Great Wall of China.

Bonnie broke Damon's heart; she could see it in his eyes. Right then and there he was asking for confirmation of them, and she squashed the idea right on the spot.

"Yea, I'm in love with Elena, but maybe it's time I do right by her, and right by me." He explained as he looked up at the ceiling like a broken man.

"So…um…um-," Damon cleared his throat, breaking the short silence between them. He didn't want to sound as heartbroken as he felt. "You're saying that Elena and I can work it out, or I should find someone new?"

Bonnie nodded quickly, then sat up on the bed, and wiped a runaway tear away from her cheek. "Yeah, I think you and Elena should work it out, because you've been through so much together, and it would be a shame to just throw it all away…you know." She looked back at him and smiled and he looked at her with an expressionless look on his face through his penetrative blue eyes.

He sat up slowly, linking his hands together in front of him, an awkward silence fell across the room as they both tried to forget their awkward conversation.

"Hey, I'm going to try and find Tupac and Cho, see if I can talk some sense into them." Damon got up quickly from the bed and left.

::::::

"Tupac." Zinnia smiled and walked swiftly to her mate. "I'm so glad you're home," she said, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly to her.

"Yes, but you know I can't stay." He explained as he pulled away from her. "The invasion is tomorrow," he said with a worried look on his face.

"I met the outlanders. They seem really nice," Zinnia said, changing the subject in hopes of talking her husband out of using Damon's blood.

"Yes, they are." He answered without looking at her and loaded a few more things in his bag.

Tupac stopped in the middle of what he was doing and then turned to look at his woman. "The man's blood can heal people. It can heal you," he said unbelievably.

"I know. They explained a little about the situation to me." She answered. "We should talk about this Tupac. The outlanders say his blood could be bad if our men were to die in battle. Are you sure we shouldn't be listening to them?"

"Of course we should, but we can't. The Badai grow stronger every day and they have control over most of our natural resources. We can't heal, feed our people, and not to mention all of the people in our neighboring cities that they've left homeless. Look, his blood may be dangerous in this situation, but it's not for you. I want you to have his blood. It could heal your sickness."

"No." Zinnia shook her head.

"Please, for me." The husband pleaded.

"Everyone has to die Tupac. It's the natural order of things."

"But what about our children? You are so willing to obey the natural order of things that you would even ignore this blessing that has been bestowed upon us?" The man pleaded passionately, his eyes moistened as he held tightly to his woman's hands.

"Okay, I will take his blood, for you, and our children." She timidly smiled.

Tupac smiled. "I love you so much Zinnia. I want to be with you forever." The man squeezed his mate tightly to him again as he closed his eyes, and Zinnia looked worriedly out into the room.

::::::

Later that night, Bonnie had eaten and took a long hot shower. It was definitely some work preparing it but she managed without her strapping friend. The shower was her ultimate reward for all her hard work in the end.

Bonnie took her own sweet time drying off her body. For some odd reason she didn't care about Damon popping in on her. She put on her night gown and some of the sensual oil that Zinnia had given to her. She then poured her a glass of wine and sat down on the bed with her back resting against the wall.

It didn't take long for Bonnie's mind to drift off into happier times about Jeremy. She was surprised that he hadn't popped into her mind much sooner. She supposed it was because of her conversation earlier that day with Damon.

Bonnie soon lost her smile when she thought about returning to Mystic Falls. Being away from Jeremy had helped her to see how wrong she and baby Gilbert were for each other, thinking about their relationship stole her happy mood and her appetite for the wine. She walked it over to the table and then snuggled in to bed.

Whilst Bonnie did her own thing, Damon walked around the village looking for things to steal from the people so he could make a better way of life for him and Bonnie once they escaped the village. He had also talked with Tupac and Chogan, again. Well, he talked to two brick walls. All the visit did was cause him more bodily injury because he had to fight like hell to keep them from taking his blood.

When Damon returned to their temporary home, Bonnie was asleep. He looked over by the bathroom and noticed that she had fetched him some pales of water. He flashed over to the buckets and dipped a finger inside one.

The water was still slightly warm. He quickly filled up the pale that hung from the ceiling, closed the door to the room, removed his clothes, and opened up the slot. He walked underneath the warm water, stepping onto the granite flooring, and timidly smiled.

The water was heaven pouring down onto his dirty skin. He grabbed the small glass bottle sitting on a tiny shelf on the wall and sniffed it. It had a fresh and florally scent. He poured a little bit of the liquid in to his hand and then rubbed them together. The liquid made a good lather. He lathered up his hair, chest, and took in the fresh scent.

Damon stayed in the shower for as long as the water would let him. His only regret now was putting on his dirty underwear and jeans. It took them almost a full day to get to the village, and he hadn't had a chance to wash his clothes since he had been there.

He grabbed his underwear from off the floor and hurriedly slipped on his jeans, rolling his eyes at the entire thought of having to put on dirty clothes all the while.

Damon crept in to the room. He was hoping that Bonnie was asleep so he wouldn't have to face her again, but then again, he hoped that she was awake so he could feed.

He stealthily laid across the mattresses and eased his underwear underneath the bed. He laid on his side and looked at the window. There was a light breeze and the moon light shone straight through the opening. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. He couldn't sleep. He could feel the heat radiating off of Bonnie's body and he liked it.

He quickly closed his eyes again and tried to picture sexy times with Elena, but oddly the only time with her that kept sneaking into his awareness was the night they argued about how toxic they were for each other. It was also the night he had confessed to killing her friend from college.

Damon cringed in thought of that night. Elena apologized to him for _his_ bad behavior. She laid down and spread her legs wide for him, rewarding him for the terrible things that he had done just because he thought she had dumped him. He felt sick at the stomach. _Love isn't supposed to make you feel sick._ He wondered.

"Damon." Bonnie called.

_Thank God,_ Damon thought in relief. He was so happy to be taking away from his bad memories.

"Yeah." He answered in a low husky voice.

"Do you need to feed?" She asked.

"Yeah." Damon answered. He lay motionless for a few seconds and then turned to face Bonnie. They both had the same bright idea. She turned to face him, and he turned to face her. Their heads smacked right dab into each other's, causing a loud thud as their heads collided.

"Ow." Bonnie grabbed her forehead.

"What the hell Bonnie," Damon said as he grabbed his forehead.

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as he slightly rubbed the lower part of her arm. He instantaneously noticed Bonnie's different attire. "Is that a night gown?" He squinted his eyes up at Bonnie curiously.

"Yeah." Zinnia gave it to me when she brought the food and wine. It was so delicious. I saved you some."

"Thank you. You smell nice, and you look really beautiful." Damon flashed her a yearning look and Bonnie became nervous under his gaze.

"Thank you." Bonnie replied.

"I've known you for so long and I can't believe I've never noticed how gorgeous you are." Damon declared in a serious low husky voice.

Bonnie swallowed nervously and quickly changed the subject. "Do you want to take it from my neck or my wrist?"

Damon placed his hand on his neck, signaling to her what he wanted. Bonnie propped herself up on the bed. She leaned her head towards the pillow, exposing her neck to him, and closed her eyes.

Damon ran his finger over her carotid artery slowly as he extended his incisors. He drifted in to Bonnie, placing his fangs against her skin, and then slowly sunk them in to her soft warm skin.

"Ugh." Bonnie moaned as she grabbed Damon's bare shoulder. She tenderly squeezed and pulled at his soft skin as he took in her warm ambrosia.

The vampire took his fill and extracted his incisors slowly. He licked the remainder of her blood away from her neck, his lips, and teeth.

He gazed in to her eyes as he bit in to his finger. He wanted a replay of what happened to them the day before. He placed his finger to her lips and she quickly grabbed it and wrapped her full soft lips around it.

Bonnie sucked the blood from his small wound and licked his finger tenderly. She slowly moved his finger in and out of her mouth.

"Sss, yes." Damon moaned above a whisper. He had a strange suspicion that she wanted him, but he didn't think a woman like Bonnie would want him, but seeing her, here and now had confirmed that he had a chance with the great Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie heard Damon's moan. She popped open her eyes and released him.

Damon flashed her a timid grin as he drifted back down to his pillow. Bonnie's chest moved rapidly up and down as if she were spent by the exchange. The woman began to feel a wonderful throbbing feeling between her legs, but she'd be damn if she gave into the feeling. She wouldn't dare go after her best friend's man.

She plopped back down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling with a frantic look on her face. She wanted Damon, but it was too soon. They had only shared small quarters for a short time.

He had only seen her ratchet self in the morning for a month. It was too soon for there to be something more. The entire time she laid in bed thinking about Damon, he was staring and smiling at her.

"Good night Bonnie." His hoarsely voice pushed out before he leaned in to her, given her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. He rested a hand on her flat belly. Bonnie looked at him as she moved her hand slowly over his, caressing his hand and forearm tenderly. As she massaged his forearm, her scorching skin caressing his cool skin helped to ease Damon's mind. The vampire easily fell asleep under Bonnie's gentle ministration.

"Good night Damon." Bonnie said to a sleeping Damon and then looked up to the ceiling. "God help these people. God help me." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is my attempt to give Bonnie a voice. I wanted her to talk about her relationship with Jeremy with her friends (never happened ), and the entire world was stuck having to know everything there was to know about the world's least favorite couple dullena instead.

Also, in this chapter I wanted to see Bonnie be everything that Elena is not and never will be, and for Damon to recognize that. I don't know if they will go in a similar direction next season, but God I hope so.

I also want a more developed Damon, so you will see him be more of a man in this story and nothing like the pussy wiped bitch that Caroline Dries and Julie Plec has made him. I think with Bonnie he should have character development.

Also, on people wanting Damon's blood, I swear I am going somewhere with that story line and I hope you all like it. It won't be cheesy and everything is going to swirl totally out of control for the group.

**Oblivion Chapter 5: Gateways and Battles**

The following morning, Bonnie woke up to what sounded like birds chirping nearby. She smiled at hearing them and at the sun shining brightly through the windows of their little hut.

Bonnie soon keyed in to Damon's cool skin touching her warm skin. She folded her bottom lip in to her mouth and squeezed her shoulder to her cheek, grinning like a little girl. Not only was Damon's arm resting contentedly on her waist, but his leg was resting comfortably on top of her left leg and nested snuggly up against the back of her right.

She didn't want to move from said spot. Bonnie enjoyed the closeness of her friend. Damon being here in this brand new beautiful world with her kept the young woman from feeling lonely and it reminded her of home.

Bonnie quickly closed her eyes when she felt Damon move. He lightly dug his fingers in to the side of her tiny waist as he tiredly scooted himself closer her. He pushed his cool lips and nose in to the back of her neck, sending chills down Bonnie's spine.

"Mmm." Damon moaned in to the back of her neck. "It can't be morning. I just went to sleep," he said groggily, his lips brushing lightly against her skin.

"Yup. It's morning." Bonnie smiled nervously and shrugged. "I need to freshen my breathe." She rushed out and tried to hurry out of bed. She tried to peel Damon's hand away from her waist but it wouldn't budge.

"Damon." She giggled and turned her gaze to his.

"Don't go Bon Bon. Let's spend the day in bed. We can pillow fight, paint each other's nails." Damon waggled his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"But I need to freshen up." Bonnie whined.

"I don't care about your breathe Bonnie. We finally get a good night's rest on a bed of feathers (I think) and you don't want to enjoy it." Damon spat ridiculously and hit her softly on the head with his pillow before shoving it back under his head.

"Omigod, what do you want to do and talk about in bed?" Bonnie inquired, slightly annoyed by Damon.

"What do you like to do besides fry my brain?" He asked.

"I like to do what most girls like to do Damon. I like to shop; go out on dates; gossip; eat chocolate, and go to parties."

"Dying really put a damper on all of that didn't it?" Damon lightly chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Bonnie flashed him a cute smile. "So what did human Damon like to do? Did he like to lounge around in bed too?" Bonnie laid back down beside him, propping her head up with her hand.

"What…you don't want to know about vampire Damon?" He mocked.

"Mm, no. He's a dumb ass." Bonnie giggled like a little girl.

"Touché." Damon pushed his brow in to his forehead and smirked. "Human Damon loved to hang out in bed all day; disobeying his dad was a top priority in his life. He also liked to ride horses; go fishing, and he liked to toss around the pig skin with his brother, and party."

"Did you and Stefan double date a lot?"

"We did a few times. We would take our lady friends to plays, horse riding, have picnics and we sit around the parlor, drinking and making out when the folks weren't around. The ladies loved me back then." Damon smirked in thought.

"I don't know what the ladies saw in you then or now." Bonnie sassed.

"I resent that Bonnie. I am charming, sexy, and great in bed." He wiggled his eyes at the woman.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bonnie pushed her finger to the back of her mouth, pretending to gag. She turned her gaze back to Damon and she felt anything but sick at the sight of blue eye, raven haired, and handsome Damon Salvatore.

Her eyes quickly scanned his almost naked frame.

Somewhere between them laying down that night and that morning, Damon had found the night clothes that Zinnia gave to them. Her eyes kept navigating over the large bulge in the front of his shorts and the raven treasure trail that led to something that she had thought about on and off since they arrived on parallel earth.

Bonnie took a hard swallow and then looked back at Damon who was smiling knowingly at her. She nervously cleared her throat, smiled, and pushed a faux loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"How old were you when you first had sex and what was it like?" Bonnie's question clearly was conjured up by a semi-naked Damon who lay before her.

"My, my, aren't we curious." He flashed her a seductive smile.

Bonnie hurriedly looked away and then cut her eyes nervously back at him.

"I was fifteen, and it was amazingly hot because she was a hooker." Damon tapped his fingers against his hard abdomen, flashing Bonnie a devilish smile.

"You are so disgusting."

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Damon winked and gazed at Bonnie with a ravenous look in his eyes.

Bonnie immediately became uneasy under his gaze; she suddenly felt an urgency to leave. "Well, I better go…and freshen up," she said timidly.

"No, stay. Let's chill." Damon grabbed Bonnie by the wrist and gently pulled her back down onto the bed.

"Damon, we can't hang out in bed all day. It would be inappropriate."

"It would not be inappropriate Bon Bon. Let's cuddle?" Damon pouted.

Bonnie widened her eyes at his statement. She instantly felt uncomfortable behind his comment. "Cuddle?"

"Yes, let's snuggle, like we did in the cave when you asked me to lay next to you." He reminded her in the sweetest of voices.

"We had just experienced a life or death situation Damon." Bonnie replied absurdly.

"Every second on this planet is a life or death situation Bonnie, so what's your point?" Damon shrugged and furrowed his brow. "Don't you miss cuddling with Jeremy? Don't you ever feel lonely?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Jeremy was my boyfriend. That's what couples do, and yes, I miss it. I'm pretty sure Elena cuddled you a lot." Bonnie clearly wanted to know more about his relationship with her best friend.

"Best friends can cuddle too Bonnie, and no, Elena and I didn't snuggle with each other. We had wild sex; we went to sleep, and when we woke up the next morning, she was on her side of the bed, and I was on mine's." Damon answered nonchalantly.

"Oh." Bonnie flashed him a look of pity. She collapsed back down onto the bed, crossing her ankles, and overlapped her hands on top of her belly. "We can talk. If you want to, but no touchy feely stuff. Okay?" She issued out her wishes in a stern voice.

Bonnie gave in against the better judgment of her mind. Lately her body and heart were nagging at her brain. They wanted and needed things and they wanted these things from Damon, but her mind was very stubborn on the matter.

It believed in being loyal at any and all cost and it was winning the battle.

"Fair enough." Damon answered and continued. "So what was your first time like and who with?" He rolled his eyes at the thought of Jeremy Gilbert possibly being Bonnie's first.

Bonnie's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Why on earth was Damon curious about her sexual encounters? She wondered. But oddly, Bonnie felt compelled to confide in him of all people about that bitter sweet night with Jeremy.

"Jeremy wanted our first time to be at the boarding house-," she was cut off.

"You did what? What the hell Bonnie." Damon spat and frowned up at the woman.

"We went to a hotel Damon." She spat and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Good. Please continue." He smirked.

"I placed candles throughout our hotel room. I wanted our first time to be really romantic and magical." Bonnie explained cheerfully and Damon snickered.

"If you're going to laugh I won't tell you Damon," Bonnie said annoyed.

"Just tell me." He huffed.

Bonnie sighed and continued. "It should have been a beautiful night, but it turned out horrible when two travelers decided to pass through me whilst we were in the middle of making out with each other." Bonnie flashed Damon a somber look.

"Damn, that must have been-," Damon flashed her a horrifying look. He was saddened and rendered speechless by Bonnie's shameful and pathetic appearance.

He instinctively reached his hand over to Bonnie and rubbed her shoulder tenderly for comfort as they both continued to lie in bed on their feathery pillows. Bonnie's head propped up on her hand and Damon's head flat on his pillow.

"So am I to assume you two tried it again the next night and baby Gilbert rocked your world." Damon snickered preposterously at the idea whilst trying to lighten the mood in the process.

"That night was our first time." Bonnie answered embarrassingly.

"You mean Jeremy slept with you after that?" Damon sat up quickly on the bed.

"It wasn't his fault Damon." Bonnie spat as she hopped to her knees. "I…wanted to be with him."

"But two dead people had just passed through you." Damon hissed in disbelief. He was an incredible hypocrite in this moment. What was good for the goose was obviously not for the gander in Damon's eyes.

"I'm not talking about this anymore with you." Bonnie mouthed, jumped out of bed, and tried rushing off to the wash room.

"Whoa. Hey." Damon flashed in front of her, turning her around by the shoulders, and walked her back to bed.

"We've worked our asses off since the moment we've stepped foot on this planet, and we're going to enjoy at least one day of lounging and relaxing," Damon said sternly.

"You hurt my feelings." Bonnie pouted.

"I didn't hurt your feelings. I merely made you see what a creep your boyfriend was in that moment and you didn't like it." Damon mouthed as he climbed back in bed.

He fluffed his pillow, laid down on his back, and got comfortable. He propped his head up with one hand, crossed his ankles, and waggled his eyes at Bonnie before patting her side of the bed.

Bonnie looked at him seriously as her mind soaked up his words like a sponge. She then fiddled nervously with her fingers as she realized for the first time the gravity of hers and Jeremy's first time being together. She wondered why she was so eager to hide her pain away from him and how Jeremy was so willing to ignore her suffering just so he could lay with her.

Bonnie sat mindlessly down on the bed, Damon watching her carefully as she looked out into the room with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I can't hold a conversation with myself Bonnie. Well, I could, but it won't be as fun." Damon smiled at the back of Bonnie's head.

"Jeremy-," she exhaled. "He was my only contact with the land of the living when I was on the other side. He seemed to really care about me." Bonnie thought for a minute then giggled absurdly. "He went on and on about the fact that he couldn't touch me. He never once talked about a plan to bring me back. I'm surprised he even lied to you about me not wanting you to use magic to bring me back to life. He never really truly loved me. He cheated on me with a ghost. How humiliating." Bonnie's eyes watered.

"Hey, that's not true." Damon's mood mirrored the seriousness of their conversation as he sat up on the bed, pushing his legs up, and resting his elbows on his knees. "Jeremy did love you Bonnie. He was a horny teenager, and you're hot. Why wouldn't he want you?" He stated, trying to lighten the mood and make Bonnie feel better.

"Did?" Bonnie crinkled her forehead curiously.

"Did what?" Damon looked at her oddly.

"You said Jeremy _did _love me. You don't think he loves me anymore?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

"I don't know." Damon pushed his bottom lip up in to his top one and slightly shook his head. "I'm sure the universe has guided Stefan and Elena back to each other." He pushed out a fake smile and widened his eyes absurdly just thinking about it.

"Elena loves you Damon, and I'm sure she's waiting for you." Bonnie flashed him a sweet smile.

It was now Damon's turn to mull over his relationship with Elena. His own comment began to weigh heavily on his mind about Elena and Stefan finding their way back to each other.

"So, when Elena declared her love for you, how did it make you feel?" Bonnie laid on the bed, propping her chin up on her hand, and swung her feet in the air.

"Uhhh…" Damon lost his train of thought as he watched Bonnie swing her beautiful toned and tawny skinned legs in the air. Her night gown was extremely short, leaving little to the imagination, and he imagined that what Bonnie had between her legs was tight, hot, wet, and heaven to a cold nature creature like himself.

"Uh-," He scratched the back of his head and tried to put his focus back on their conversation. "It was nice finally hearing her say she was in love with me, and the sex was…forbidden, animalistic, lustful." He chuckled.

"O-kay." Bonnie shifted her eyes to the side and then giggled.

"When I try to think about that night with her which was one of the happiest moments I had experienced in decades. It always gets overshadowed by the night she jumped in bed with me after I admitted to killing Aaron. I wanted her to get angry and refuse me. It was the first time that I realized Elena wasn't the same girl that I had fallen in love with."

"Oh, my God. You killed Aaron?" Bonnie asked in disbelief, forgetting everything else that Damon had said.

Damon flashed Bonnie a blank look. He should have known that their day of peace and lounging around wouldn't last forever.

"Damon why?" Bonnie still couldn't believe that he would do such a thing to Elena, especially since they had been together.

"Because I was hurting Bonnie." He argued in defense.

"Because you were hurting? Aaron is dead. He's not at college enjoying his life. His life was cut short by you because you were hurting. I was Aaron not so long ago. I was dead. Don't you remember?" Bonnie blasted him in a heated voice and flashed him a disgusted facial expression.

Damon collapsed back down onto the bed. He rested his forearm on his forehead and glared up at the ceiling, trying to pretend that Bonnie's judgy eyes weren't piercing a hole through his undead heart.

Bonnie jumped out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked heatedly.

"Away from you." Bonnie answered rudely.

"You're angry with me? Are you serious?" Damon sat up in bed, again, an angry look on his face.

Bonnie pushed her knee out, folded her arms roughly over her chest, and glowered at Damon.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me when I kidnapped your boyfriend." Damon hissed, quickly rushing to a standing position.

"I did have a problem with it Damon, but I knew that you wouldn't kill Jeremy. I knew you were grand standing and only trying to get Elena's attention. You and Enzo didn't need me to help you find a witch to help you find Wes." Bonnie argued.

"Well then you don't know me sweetheart because I would have gladly killed Jeremy." He answered coldly. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was so determined to tell Bonnie all his dirty little secrets. He knew she would be furious with him. But it was much deeper than that. Secretly, he wanted to be punished for what he had done to Aaron.

He hated looking back at the night. It made him want to vomit when he thought about what he had turned Elena into. She was now a worse version of himself. She made excuses for his horrible behavior, poor decisions, and then she rewarded him by having sex with him.

"So you would have killed Jeremy, knowing how much that would have hurt me, and Elena?"

"Yes." Damon answered with a deadpan facial expression and Bonnie slapped him across the face with such force that he staggered back against the table and swiftly straightened himself.

Damon placed a hand on his afflicted cheek and flashed Bonnie an astonished facial expression. He stared at her for a tick and then glowered at the woman.

"I'm out of here." He stated and then went to grab his things.

"Good!" Bonnie yelled.

"Fine!" Damon shouted.

"Great!" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, pushing her body from the floor, her body tensed up.

"Fantastic!" He screamed again.

"Awesome! Now get the hell out." She screeched as she pointed her finger at the door.

"Fucking peachy! …and I will!" Damon screamed back at her and slammed the door to the house with such force that it quaked.

Bonnie grabbed a vase off the table and threw it at the door.

::::::

"Chogan, you called for me?" Tupac asked as he entered his leader's chambers.

"Yes." Chogan answered.

"I've asked Cheyenne to give our men three drops of the outlander's blood." The man rushed out.

"What?" Tupac widened his eyes in horror as he walked closer to the man's desk. "You can't do that. If our men go in to battle and die they will come back as something else."

"Well, wasn't this your plan all alone. To save our men?" Chogan inquired.

"We don't know a damn thing about this man's blood or how it works. All I know for certain is that his blood can heal, and I want to use his blood solely for that purpose," Tupac said sternly.

"No." Chogan said.

"No. What the hell do you mean no?!" Tupac became agitated.

"I believe the outlander is lying. He said his kind couldn't walk around in the sun, yet he does it just fine. Cheyenne told me the outlander is super strong, fast, and that he has some type of super hearing."

"It doesn't matter!" Tupac yelled and Chogan yelled over him as he struck the desk, throwing his authority around at his right hand man.

"It does matter!" Can you imagine if we had an army of super soldiers?" Chogan spat madly.

"We could-," the man continued to talk and Tupac rushed out of the building and ran towards Bonnie's and Damon's house.

"Tupac!" Zinnia yelled after spotting her husband leaving Chogan's.

He turned slowly around to her, wearing an apprehensive facial expression.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" The wife rushed out.

"Chogan has commanded that all of our men have Damon's blood before battle. He's hoping it will make them like him."

"Oh no." The wife whispered in horror. "I will talk to Bonnie. I was on my way over anyway to make sure they've eaten, and that they're not in need of anything else."

"We'll go together," Tupac said sweetly. "So you really like the outlanders?" The husband asked his wife.

"Yes. I think they are good people, and I wish you wouldn't be so mean to them." The wife fussed.

"I have to. The male is stubborn."

"Ugh." Zinnia grunted.

The couple smiled at each other and then walked hand and hand to the outlanders place.

::::::

Stefan, Lucy, and Enzo had a decent ride despite the fifty five messages Elena had left on Stefan's phone and the twenty five messages she left on Enzo's.

Stefan could kick his own ass for telling Caroline about his plans. He should have known that he couldn't trust the girl with the type "I" personality to keep her mouth shut.

Lucy, had the men make a pit stop in New York City. After further discussion about Luke and Liv, the elder witch decided not to involve them in her plans. She had already asked Cassie Blake and Melissa Glaser to assist her with the spell and felt like their powers combined would be enough.

Lucy decided to meet her friends at a halfway point. There was no way she would take Enzo and Stefan anywhere near her friends' place of residence.

The group had been cooped up in their hotel suite a little over five hours waiting for Lucy to come up with a spell to send Bonnie a message across time and space. It was a spell that she literally had to come up with on her own. Then she had to practice the spell with her friends to make sure they got the wording just right as well as practice a few test runs that they tried to send blindly into oblivion.

"Oh, my God. I'm fucking bored!" Enzo shouted as he laid across the bed on his back, his head hanging off the side.

"Well leave ass hole," Stefan said nonchalantly. "Lucy what the hell are you doing over there with dumb and dumber? Jesus come on." The vampire was growing impatient.

Cassie looked at the man oddly and Melissa rolled her eyes and murmured under her breathe.

"We're witches Salvatore. Not Gods. We need to make sure everything is perfect before we go through with this." Lucy explained.

"So is this spell going to bring them back?" Stefan asked in a frustrated voice.

"There is no way in hell we can bring Bonnie and Damon back tonight, tomorrow, or even next week for that matter."

"Lucy you told me you had a plan to bring them back!" Stefan argued as he jumped to his feet.

"She did. I heard her." Enzo stated casually.

"No. That is not what I said." Lucy lied and became uneasy.

"You said…you didn't think you were strong enough to bring them both back which lead me to believe you had a plan." Stefan announced angrily as he pointed his finger aggressively at the woman.

"Okay. Look, right now all I have is a spell to contact Bonnie…if she's alive. At least this way she will know that we are trying to bring them home," Lucy said shamefully.

"You are lying Lucy! You are trying to get Bonnie off by herself and you are going to leave my brother to suffer." Stefan yelled, spatial shooting from his mouth, his face beet red.

"You are being paranoid Stefan." Cassie interfered.

Stefan snapped and flashed to Cassie. He snatched her up from the chair and plunged his fangs deep in to her throat. If Lucy Bennett were going to fuck him over he was going to return the favor.

Stefan was a ticking time bomb, and he was desperate to bring his brother back home, and every day that Bonnie and Damon were gone he felt like his chances of bringing them home would diminish.

Enzo widened his eyes in horror and Melissa started screaming, forgetting that she was a witch as they watched the gory scene playing out in front of them.

Lucy held up a hand to Stefan, hitting him with a concentrative wave of pain. Enzo tried to interfere, but the witch quickly thwarted his brave attempt to be the hero.

"Step back leech or I will set your ass on fire," Lucy said through tight lips.

"Easy love." Enzo smiled and slowly backed away.

Stefan ripped himself away from Cassie. The pain was too much for him to hang on. He ripped himself away from her, bringing a small chunk of her flesh with him. He crashed to his knees, blood dripped from his mouth as gripped his temple firmly, trying to massage out the pain.

"Cassie!" Melissa yelled and kneeled down over her friend. "She's still alive, but her pulse is weak."

"Enzo." Lucy gestured to her friend; the vampire flashed to the woman and quickly gave her his blood.

"Stefan, you…need to calm the hell down. Now I like you, but I will kill you if I have to. Now, I'm going to stop, and when I do, promise me that you will be a good boy?"

Stefan quickly nodded. "I just want my brother back." He stated passionately.

"I know, but if you're dead it really won't matter. Now will it?" Lucy replied sassily.

"How is Cassie?" Lucy asked Melissa still keeping her eyes carefully on Stefan.

"She's healing." Melissa answered.

Enzo picked up Cassie and laid her down on the bed.

"Just tell us how you plan on bringing back Bonnie and Damon?" Enzo asked heatedly as he straightened himself.

"I think Sheila opened up a portal, and when the other side collapsed Bonnie and Damon fell through."

"…and you know this how?" Stefan spat as he slowly got to his feet and then sat down at the table.

"Because she can see dead people," Enzo mocked and Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Sheila visited me before the other side collapsed. She told me about her plan. She couldn't do it alone. She had to channel all of the Bennett witches, the dead and the living alike to harness enough power to complete the spell, but the only drawback to the incantation is that she didn't know how to bring them back or where they would go."

"Well if that's the case why didn't she just bring them back to life?" Stefan chuckled preposterously.

"Because if she had done that you idiot, you and a Bennett would have died in the place of Bonnie and Damon and with the destruction of the other side you would been gone forever. Nature always has to have a bal-,"

"A balance…yada ya ya." Stefan rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. "Jesus. I'm going to need a drink behind all of this. I need to take this call," The vampire said in a relieving tone.

Once outside in the hallway, Stefan answered his phone as he leaned against the wall, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"What the fuck do you want Elena?" He answered rudely.

"Do you always have to be so rude?"

"Do you always have to be so fucking annoying?" Stefan answered.

"I only want to know what's going on. Has Lucy and the others found a way to bring Damon back? I really need to be there. Please tell me where you are."

"Things will go a lot smoother if you aren't here to fuck it up," Stefan said nastily.

"Stefan. This is me, Elena. We once made a good team. This is not you. Before Damon died we were close. I still want that." She explained.

Stefan remained silent for several moments.

"Stefan." Elena held her phone out to look at it. The man was still there but he didn't answer.

"Stefan, I still love you. We can help each other get Damon back." Elena no longer heard background noise. "Stefan." She called once more.

Stefan held his thumb on the end button. It angered him for Elena to use the words I love you so loosely. He truly hated the woman now. She did indeed like Damon bring him a glimpse of his humanity only it was on the opposite side of the spectrum.

A part of Stefan hoped that wherever Bonnie and Damon went, they were fallen in love with each other.

He smiled happily at the thought of seeing him and his brother both telling Elena Gilbert that they were in love with other women. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to see that fantasy become a reality.

"Uh, Stefan." Melissa called.

"Yeah." Stefan looked at the woman with a stoic look on his face.

"Lucy is ready to start the spell."

Stefan rushed in to the room behind Melissa.

"Yeah, what's up?" He rushed out.

"I wrote a little note for Bonnie. Do you want to add something for Damon?"

"Uh yeah, so you're going to send a piece of paper through a portal to another world?" Stefan asked ludicrously. "Well that's stupid."

"No dumb ass. I'm sending it in this." Lucy handed Stefan a metal box made out of titanium. She wanted to make sure whatever she sent to Bonnie wouldn't be destroyed by the elements as it passed through the gateway.

"Unf, not bad." Stefan smiled at Lucy and then sat down at the table and wrote a little note to his brother.

He told him he loved him, missed him, and then he went on to tell his brother what a nervous wreck Elena was, and that if he didn't come back he was sure she would end her own life. He wanted to make sure his brother knew the urgency of the situation; if anyone could motivate Damon it was Elena's existence.

Stefan folded the note with love before placing it in to the silver metal box. Lucy closed the container before chanting over it and sealing it shut. Melissa, Lucy, and Cassie sat around the table, joined hands, and then began to chant.

Enzo flashed to a standing position and rushed to Stefan's side as a white light began to swirl rapidly around the box, causing a wind to blow throughout the room.

The vampires didn't remember the test runs being this spectacular and magical. The light blared throughout the room, making their suite seem like a beacon sitting at the top of their building.

The women's hair flapped wildly in their faces as they chanted in unison with their eyes closed. After several moments of their magical mantra the box disappeared. Once seeing the box vanish, a sickening feeling fell over Stefan.

He immediately regretted telling his brother about Elena's state of being. If Bonnie and Damon were alive and growing closer, his letter could ruin any chances they had at a blossoming love affair. Deep down he knew that if Damon suspected that Elena was on the verge of hurting herself, his brother would stop at nothing, including hurting Bonnie to get back to her (so he believed).

"Lucy, you have to stop that box from going through." Stefan stated in horror.

Lucy let out a hysterical laugh. "It's done Salvatore," she said with a dead pan look on her face.

Stefan grabbed his temple and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

::::::

Damon walked through the settlement cursing under his breathe. Passer byers looked at him oddly and snickered at his weirdness but he was too angry to even care.

He was begging just one person to say one thing to him out of the way. He would make them sorry that they ever crossed Damon Salvatore's path.

First, Damon wanted to kill someone. He wanted to know that there was someone in the world that was hurting as much as him.

He then wanted to go home and destroy their home. That would definitely make Bonnie sorry for getting angry with him over Aaron, someone who wasn't even a part of their little gang.

After Damon had thought about all the horrible things he wanted to do he thought about what the consequences of those actions would be.

He would no longer have a cozy place to live and the town's people would probably put him and Bonnie to death.

Damon laughed at himself. He was actually dealing with his pain without involving everyone else and making them suffer his man pain too, and it felt good for him to finally be a real man.

Deep down he was relieved to be read the riot act by Bonnie, but the down side of that was that he had ruined (so he believed) what took months upon months of growth between him and Bonnie. Now they were back at square one, and he didn't want that.

Damon was way past merely needing Bonnie, he wanted her in his life. She was the other half of him, and it took another universe and him dying to even see it or admit it to himself.

The vampire walked so quickly and for so long in thought about his situation that he found himself surrounded by trees. He was now in the forest but the village was still in his view. He collapsed back against the tree, drifted down to the forest floor, rested his elbow on his knees, and overlapped his hands.

He began to reminisce over every moment that he and Bonnie had shared and everything that they had gone through together since they had been on the new planet. Damon couldn't think of one moment that was toxic or unhealthy between them.

All of his encounters with Bonnie were sweet, deep, adventurous, happy, fun, and filled with tension, nervousness, and passion. She was the first woman that he had ever come to respect and care for naturally and on his own terms.

Bonnie wasn't some woman that he start pursuing out of spite and revenge and then ultimately won through a sire bond, and she wasn't some woman that he had come to love because he was compelled to do so.

"I need her to forgive me." He whispered as he pressed his head in to his hands wearily.

::::::

"Hi Zinnia, Tupac." Bonnie greeted dryly, a vexed look on her face.

"Good morning." The couple greeted and Zinnia furrowed her brow. She could sense that something was off about Bonnie. "Are you okay?" The woman asked.

"I'm fine. What's up?" Bonnie forced herself to smile.

"Where's Damon?" Tupac asked.

"He took a walk around town."

"Bonnie, you said that Damon's kind couldn't walk around in the sun." Tupac got straight down to business. There was no time for pleasantries.

Bonnie nodded curiously.

"How is Damon able to do this?"

Bonnie exhaled and then answered. "There is a way but I won't tell you." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest.

Tupac laughed absurdly and scratched his head in disbelief at the woman's response.

"Look…I am not going to hurt you or Damon, but if I'm to make Chogan understand that you two are being honest than I need some fucking answers."

"Tupac!" Zinnia yelled. "Don't be rude to our guest." She spat.

"No. I'm not going to stop until she gives me some answers. This is a life and death situation," he said to Zinnia.

"Bonnie, you will tell me what allows Damon to walk out during the day light," Tupac said through clenched lips, pointing his finger in to Bonnie's face.

"Why? So you can use it against him later? I will die before I let you hurt my friend." Bonnie slapped the man's finger out of her face and pushed her face in to his.

"Is there a problem here?" Damon asked as he entered the home, a serious and deadly look in his eyes. He had heard the latter part of their entire conversation on the other side of the door.

"You say your kind can't walk around in the sun. How is this possible?" Tupac then directed his frustration at Damon.

"Because I'm the first of my kind. I'm special." Damon flashed the man a fake smile.

"You're a liar that's what you are. You will go to battle with me and my men." The man demanded.

"Yeah…that's not going to fucking happen." Damon spread his legs apart and folded his arms over his chest.

Damon and Tupac became engaged in a standoff.

"Both of you put your dicks back in your holsters. Tupac you can't command Damon to go into battle with you. He is not one of your soldiers." Zinnia reprimanded.

"Chogan is given all of our men his blood, and I need to know how this is going to affect my men and this parish." Tupac spat.

"What the hell did you say?" Bonnie finally found her voice.

"Chogan wants to make super soldiers like Damon." Tupac answered.

"Oh boy." Damon grunted in frustration.

"Damon, I know you are not one of us. You don't have to fight in our war, but will you please accompany my husband in battle?" The woman asked.

Damon searched the woman's beautiful face and then his eyes drifted down to the disfigurement that always seem to peep out from underneath her covering. He quickly took his mind off of her scar and shifted his gaze over to Bonnie. She was still angry with him. He could see it in her eyes.

"Okay, I will go. It's not like I'm wanted around here." Damon replied.

Bonnie's mouth went ajar. She didn't want Damon going into battle. No matter how angry she was with him she wasn't ready to see him dead or hurt. She couldn't believe that he had fixed his mouth to say something so outlandish.

"Uh…thank you Damon." Tupac forced out in a dry tone. He was a proud man. Statements like, sorry, and thank you, weren't words that were a part of his everyday vocabulary, but he did have a hidden agenda.

"Uh Damon, Zinnia has an illness. Our physician said there's nothing more he can do for her. She doesn't have much time left with us. Will you…can you…would you…do you…could you…I'm…look…Uhh-,"

"Oh God, I could have been on the other side of the fucking planet by now." Damon spat.

Tupac glowered.

"What my husband is trying to ask Damon," Zinnia inhaled. "Do you think your blood can heal me?" The woman pulled up her sleeves, revealing her disfigured and extremely scared covered arm. "Believe it or not this is the most attractive part of me." She laughed to keep from crying.

Damon knew exactly what she had once seeing the woman's affliction.

"You have leprosy." Bonnie gasp.

Damon gently grabbed the woman by the wrist and studied her extremely disfigured arm before looking back at her. "You're beautiful." He trailed his fingers as soft as a feather down Zinnia's face before stealing a glance at a hypnotic looking Bonnie.

"Try not to fall in love with me after you have my blood." Damon flashed Zinnia a smoldering glance. He looked back at Bonnie again, hoping he could get a rise out of her.

"Get on with it." Tupac snapped with his arms folded over his chest and an angry look on his face.

Veins began to swim across Damon's cheeks. He couldn't resist putting on a little show. He turned his gaze back to Zinnia and she became afraid at the sight of him. He bit slowly in to his wrist and lifted it slowly to the woman's mouth.

Tupac was worried and slightly shaking in his boots. Damon glanced at his nemesis, impressed by the fact that he was able to make the fearless Tupac's heart beat a little faster.

"Today please." Damon smirked at Zinnia.

The woman finally parted her trembling lips, at a snail's pace before clamping down over Damon's bleeding wound.

Zinnia closed her eyes and frowned up at the taste of the vampire's blood. She suckled on his crimson liquid longer than she needed to, believing that she needed copious amounts of his blood to heal her condition. The woman finally pulled away from Damon. She wiped her lips with the sleeve of her top and then stumbled back to the kitchen table.

"Zinnia." Tupac called as he took the woman in to his arms and helped her in to the chair. "What the hell did you do to her?" The husband flashed Damon an angry look.

"She's fine. She's healing. See." Bonnie peeled back the woman's covering and Tupac's eyes widened in amazement.

"Here. She can lay down in our bed." Bonnie and Tupac helped Zinnia to the bed.

Once she was tucked in, Tupac asked to speak with Damon alone so he could fill him in about the details of the battle. Bonnie watched as the men exited the house.

Damon looked back at Bonnie, meeting her gaze. They looked at each other for a tick. Bonnie was stubborn and so was Damon. Neither one of them were ready to budge on their position, but Damon didn't need her forgiveness in this moment, but he did hope that she would at least pretend to even care that he was heading off into a dangerous situation where if someone aimed their wooden arrow just right, it would be the end of him.

But at last, Bonnie didn't flinch. Her unreadable look never turned into one of concern, panic, or great distress for him. Damon looked down at the ground in sorrow before closing the door to the house.

::::::

Stefan found himself all alone on the terrace of their hotel suite. Enzo was out on the town doing what he did best, killing people, and the witches went back to the comfort and the protection of their own room.

After the stunt that Stefan had pulled there was no way the women were going to share a suite with two serial killer vampire's.

Stefan was highly surprised that he didn't go out on the town with Enzo, ripping an innocent by stander apart would do him a world of good right now, but he decided against it. He opted for pining over his brother all alone instead.

Although Stefan had turned off his humanity, he oddly still had bouts of emotional moments. Like now, out on the balcony of his suite. Happier times of him and his brother rolled viciously around in his mind, torturing him astonishingly but he soldiered on with his good and bad memories alike no matter how much it hurt.

He recollected on fights with his brother about Giuseppe, Katherine, and then there were the moments when they would sit up all night till the wee hours of the morning, talking about everything.

Till this day he still lamented all those decades ago when he convinced his brother to be a vampire and live forever with him. He did it because he couldn't stand to be without Damon, yet here he was almost two hundred years later forced to live in a world without his older brother and he absolutely hated it.

If he did not have the overwhelming determination to bring Damon back life, he would gladly remove his ring so that he could meet his fiery death with dignity.

Stefan's past thoughts had quickly come and gone, and his mind began to see a future where it was only him and Damon. As the imaginary moments began to dance in his head his phone rang and brought him abruptly back to his current and miserable reality.

He looked at the phone with a vacant look in his eyes and decided to answer it on the fourth ring.

"Hello." Stefan answered dryly.

"Hey, it's me." Caroline announced innocently.

"I don't know anyone by the name of me." Stefan replied.

"It's Caroline idiot."

"Oh." He answered indifferently.

"All I get from you is oh?"

"No, you get you have a fucking big mouth. Elena has been calling me none stop. What the hell Caroline?"

"Sss…I know. I messed up. I told Matt. He told her because she was in such a sorrow state and he was completely worried about her. He assumed the information about bringing Damon back would help her."

"You should have never betrayed me," Stefan said seriously.

"Does this mean you hate me?" Caroline asked. She held the phone close to her ear, waiting for the man to answer. Stefan didn't say anything to her for over three minutes but Caroline didn't give up.

"I could never be mad at you." Stefan finally answered.

"Good." She smiled in to the phone. "It's pretty lonely here in Mystic Falls. Are you coming home soon?" Caroline hopped on the kitchen counter and happily swung her dangling feet.

"Yeah, we should be back in a few days."

"Have you thought about our kiss?" She asked tentatively.

"Uh…" Stefan couldn't find the words. He let out a low chortle and Caroline blushed.

"It was nice Caroline, but we can't be together."

"Why not? …and don't say it's because of Elena. She slept with your brother. She has no right to criticize you about who you date." She spat.

"It's not about Elena. It's about me, and the fact that I don't want to hurt you. I'm not myself right now, and the last thing I want to do is lead you on." Stefan explained easily.

"I trust you Stefan. You could never hurt me. Here you are without your humanity and you're as sweet as you can be."

"Look Caroline-," Stefan paused. "I don't want to talk about relationships. All I want right now is to get my brother back, feed, get drunk, and occasionally fuck a beautiful woman. Is that what you want?" Stefan declared seriously and waited motionlessly for the woman's reply.

They sat on the phone for three minutes, a deafening silence between them.

"No. That's not what I want, but I do hope you get your brother back. Bye Stefan," Caroline said gloomily and then hung up the phone.

Stefan looked at his cell solemnly for a tick and then turned his attention to the door.

He rolled his eyes at the entrance before placing his feet on the ground and slamming his bottle of bourbon down onto the table.

He flashed to the door and opened it to none other than Lucy Bennett.

"Hey." She smiled and then sashayed in to the suite with a bottle of champagne and two long stem glasses in hand.

"Are you lost?" Stefan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm right where I want to be." She answered sassily before sitting down on the couch, pouring some of the bubbly in to the champagne glasses.

Stefan walked slowly over to the couch and sat down beside the woman. "What's your game Lucy?"

"I'm not playing a game. I want the same thing as you."

"So this is a peace offering?"

"Something like that." She smiled. "You seemed like such a sweet person the last time we met. Well, when we sort of met." Lucy flashed him another adorable smile.

"You know what I think?" Stefan smiled.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"I think you are a horny witch." Stefan flashed her a sexy smile, cocking his head to one side.

"Well there's that, and maybe I just think you need a friend."

"I don't need a friend. All I need is a good bottle of bourbon and to rip the head off of someone every now and again."

"Now see, that's where you and I have a problem. What happened today can't happen again. I know you miss your brother, but I can't help you…no, I won't help you if you're going to be abusive to my friends."

Stefan nodded his head and smiled as he tapped his fingers against the arm of the sofa. He then pushed himself forward on the couch, spreading his legs wide apart, linked his hands together in front of him, and flashed Lucy a ravenous look.

Stefan drifted in to her for a kiss and she turned away. He grabbed her roughly by the hair at the back of her head and turned her gaze back to his.

Lucy then tried to kiss him. Her warm lips brushed up against his and he tugged at her hair, pulling her lips away before they could make full contact. He vamped up and deliberately extended his incisors.

Stefan yanked Lucy's head to the side and sunk his fangs in to her neck. Lucy let him take a little of her blood before grabbing him by the hair at the back of his head and yanked him away from her. She gave him a light aneurysm. Stefan grunted loudly through the pain. He shook off the sting and flashed back in for more of her blood. Stefan pinned Lucy down to the couch and forced her legs apart with his.

"I never figured you as the type to like it rough." Stefan smiled down at her.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Lucy pushed Stefan on the floor. She straddled him, ripped his shirt off, and then his jeans and underwear.

She stood over Stefan, eased her panties off, and then squatted over his naked pelvis. She grabbed ahold of his rock hard venom cock and guided herself down on to him. Stefan moaned and his head hit the floor with a thud. He closed his eyes and keyed into Lucy slowly pushing herself up and down onto his long fuck stem with her strong legs.

Stefan took a hard swallow and bit his bottom lip at her wonderful ministration. Sex wasn't better than human blood, but it definitely dulled the pain.

"How does it feel to have a real woman?" Lucy leaned in to Stefan and whispered against his lips as she pinned his hands to the floor and had her way with him.

She gave Stefan another light aneurysm. "Oh shit. Shit." Stefan laughed through the discomfort before throwing his strong arms around her and greedily and happily kissed the beautiful witch.

Lucy and Stefan fucked on the floor; the coffee table; the couch, and the terrace. They rested and then went back in for more. Stefan was finally living out one of his dirty fantasies to have his brain fried whilst having hot passionate mind blowing sex.

::::::

Morning had come and gone for Bonnie and Damon still hadn't made it back from his talk with Tupac. Zinnia slept for a couple of hours. She woke up energetic and fully healed. The woman was too thrilled to sit around and be a shoulder for Bonnie to cry on.

She had to share her good fortune with all her friends and family so Bonnie's problem had to wait.

Bonnie had to face her dilemma with Damon all alone. She literally had no one, not even Damon to argue with about how angry she was with him.

Bonnie decided to stop sitting around feeling sorry for herself. Though she was still exceptionally mad with Damon, she was still exceedingly worried about him going to battle too. Damon wasn't invincible. He might have been harder to kill than everyone else but he still could be killed and the thought of that alarmed her.

She freshened herself up a bit and then put on the adorable outfit that Zinnia had given to her. The gladiator sandals, halter top, and shirt mini skirt fit her perfectly. After dressing she marched down to the village square and instead of running in to Damon, she ran in to Zinnia.

Bonnie's mouth went ajar at the sight of the new Zinnia. She was in a short mini skirt, a halter top, and boots, and she was toting a water canister and a small leather satchel. The satchel was filled with an assortment of breads and cheeses.

"You look really hot." Bonnie complimented the woman.

"Thanks, and I see you decided to wear the cute things I gave you. You look really beautiful Bonnie." Zinnia smiled at Bonnie's outfit which was very similar to hers.

"Where are you going, on a picnic?" Bonnie smiled.

"The men are leaving for battle today. I want to see my husband off and take him this care package," Zinnia said with a stoic look on her face.

"They're leaving right now?" Bonnie quarreled.

"Yes." Zinnia answered and Bonnie took off for home.

Instead of putting Damon together a care package she spent the whole day mad about something he had done not so far off into the distance past. Bonnie burst through the door of their home and ransacked the place looking for the water container and the haversack that Zinnia had given to her the day before.

She grabbed a piece of the glass from the vase that she threw at Damon that morning and cut herself quickly and savagely across the hand. Bonnie squeezed her bloody appendage with all her might so that her blood would flow in to the medium size opening.

Back at the gate, Damon was saddling the animal that was given to him to ride when he noticed all the couples, lovers, and family members saying goodbye to each other all around him. He looked at all of them with sadness. He wished that he had someone to be there for him.

Damon looked back down the passageway that lead to his and Bonnie's little hut. He knew he should have said goodbye to her, no matter if she said it back to him or not. He gazed at the road leading to her as if it would will her to him.

He would give anything to see Bonnie's face before he left. Even if she bitched him out the whole time at least she would be there.

Damon knew in his heart if something happened to him that Bonnie would be devastated. There wasn't an evil or selfish bone in her body. She was the most selfless person he knew and she cared about everyone. She even gave mercy to her enemies. She didn't need to be shown or told to do the right thing it just came naturally for Bonnie.

Damon turned his attention back to his animal and tried really hard to tune out all the family moments around him.

"Damon! Damon!"

Damon snatched his head to the aisle that lead to the little hut. It was Bonnie. His mouth went ajar and his eyes widened in amazement at the sight of Bonnie Bennett running toward him like a bat out of hell.

Bonnie was absolutely stunning in her amazon looking outfit. If Zinnia was the amazon princess of the village Bonnie was most definitely the amazon queen. The entire world stopped as Damon watched Bonnie run to him like Carmen Electra on Bay Watch.

Her breast wiggled and her thighs jiggled and she was running to _him, _of all people, and he was praying to any God listening that he didn't faint at this miracle of a moment.

"I made you a care package. I brought this for you." Bonnie panted as she jogged the rest of the way to him. She looked flushed, and a blotchy bloody clothe was tied around her hand.

Damon searched the woman over quickly. He instantly grew worried at the state of her person. Bonnie took a long blink once she reached him and involuntarily drifted in to the ground.

"Whoa." Damon caught her before she hit the ground. He drifted to the surface with her in his grip. "Bonnie." He whispered worriedly.

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little weak. I had to fill your water container with my blood," Bonnie said tiredly through a lazy smile. "I only want you to feed from me. I don't want these people to know everything about you. They may try to hurt you." She explained weakly.

Bonnie was so beautiful to Damon in this moment. He ran his finger down her face and brushed her lips with his thumb. "You're too good for me. You know that?" Damon then bit in to his wrist and placed it against her full cracked dry lips. She took a few drops of his blood and then pulled away.

"Thank you." Bonnie announced.

"You don't have to thank me. You being here is thanks enough. You didn't have to come. I know you're still angry with me," Damon said sweetly as he helped her to her feet.

"I had to come. You need me, and I need you. I couldn't live with myself if you left here without me saying goodbye."

"The things I said to you about Jeremy and what I did to Aaron-," Damon was stopped mid-sentence.

"Don't think about that now."

"No, you need to hear it. I fucked up. I was wrong Bonnie. Aaron deserved to live and I took that away from him, and I never even considered the fact that hurting Jeremy would hurt you. Can you forgive me?"

"You're asking for my forgiveness?" Bonnie looked at him astonishingly.

Damon gazed at the sun kissed beauty lovingly as the wind lightly blew her dark tresses around in her face. He slowly trailed his fingertips across her forehead, grabbing loose strands of her hair along the way and pushed them behind her ear. The move sent chills down Bonnie's spine.

"Yes, I'm asking you to forgive me. It hurts too much to have you angry with me." He rubbed her arms briskly with his cool hands. Damon had keyed in on the chill pumps running up her arms.

Bonnie looked at Damon admiringly. She rarely saw him be a man, and being a man made him even more handsome in this moment as he looked down on her with his twinkling blue orbs made possible by the moisture that had collected in them.

"I forgive you." Bonnie smiled.

"Does a guilty conscience always make you feel so sick at the stomach?" Damon let out a timid chuckle and rubbed his belly.

"Sometimes, but it's a good thing. It means that you're half way there." Bonnie explained sweetly.

Damon smiled at her before wrapping her up in his strong arms. He placed his hand at the back of her head and cradled her securely to him as he closed his eyes and began to gently rock her.

Bonnie stood on her toes and wrapped an arm around his neck and the other over his head and pressed him tightly to her as she closed her eyes, squeezing out a tear in the process. They held each other snugly and for as long as time would permit. They finally pulled away from each other. Damon pulled the strap of his container over his head and then took Bonnie by the hands.

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." He teased.

"I will, and you be careful," she said.

"I promise, and you look really nice by the way."

"You think so?" Bonnie looked down at her threads and felt over her skirt.

"Hell yeah you look great." Damon flashed her a smoldering glance.

"Thank you, and you're doing the right thing Damon. I'm so proud of you." Bonnie smiled.

"Then I'm definitely doing the right thing if you're proud of me." He smiled.

Damon immediately thought of Elena in this moment. Instead of her being proud of him and seeing him off to battle, she begged and pleaded to come alone, risking her own life in the process. He squeezed his eyes together, bringing himself back to a moment he actually wanted to be living in.

They gave each other one last quick hug before Damon hopped on the horse looking creature and began his slow trot into the unknown with Tupac and his men.

The men started filing out of the gate one by one. Zinnia stood next to Bonnie and they watched Damon and Tupac leave together.

Damon wanted to look back so badly at Bonnie like Tupac had done with Zinnia, but he knew there was no way he would be so lucky as to have Bonnie standing there seeing him off; he smiled outrageously in thought of it.

But curiosity soon got the better of him. He had to know, no matter how much it would hurt to see that she wasn't there he still had to know. He closed his eyes, took a deep sigh, and turned slowly around.

Damon widened his eyes at the sight of Bonnie Bennett still standing there to see him off. He bit his bottom lip and blinked his eyes quickly, successfully stopping his happy tears; there was no fucking way he was going to cry tears of joy at the sight of Bonnie Bennett though she definitely deserved them.

_Is she crying?_ He wondered in thought. "Don't cry over me Bonnie." He whispered.

Bonnie waved and he waved back and quickly turned around to face the road ahead. Not only was Bonnie looking but she was lightly sobbing over him. He was winning all around.

"Kill me now God." He whispered and a huge grin flashed across his face.


	6. Chapter 6: Heroes of Mystic Falls

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait. I got a lot of reviews on Destined to be Together so I will have to start a new chapter of that story right away. I hate to keep people waiting. l love you all and thanks ever so much for the prompts. God it means so much to me. You have no idea. Much love!

**Oblivion Chapter 6: Heroes of Mystic Falls**

Damon found himself looking back at the gates of Gardenia often. He did it until the gates were no longer in his view. The feeling he felt when Bonnie died came back to him as if it were yesterday. The last thing he wanted was to be separated from her, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

Why didn't he want to be away from her now? He agreed to go to battle with Tupac and his men because he believed that Bonnie didn't want him around or that she didn't care if he lived or died. But her goodbye to him said anything but she hated him or wanted him dead.

She filled a canister full with her blood. She didn't want him to be hurt. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't say goodbye to him. Bonnie Bennett was proud of him for doing the right thing which was accompanying Tupac and his men into battle. He made her proud and that made him feel proud of himself as well.

He smiled in thought of her goodbye to him again. He smiled even bigger when he pictured her crying for him.

He never thought in a million years that Bonnie Bennett would ever cry over him, but then again he hadn't imagined a lot of things until he came to this planet.

Damon suddenly imagined if he and Bonnie were a couple. He quickly lost his smile. Even if that was what he wanted which it was in a way, and even if Bonnie wanted the same thing he was sure she wouldn't go through with it because of Elena. Her loyalty to her friends was like no other person he had ever known. The only other person he knew whose loyalty would come close to rivaling Bonnie's was his brother's.

Damon couldn't think of Bonnie without thinking of Elena too. He was now listing the pro's and con's of each relationship which was something he had never done before because he didn't see Bonnie in the romantic sense.

He had done so much to so many people to win Elena over. Like hurting his brother and compromising who he was in the process. He wondered how the hell he could even imagine being with anyone else but Elena.

He chased behind her for two straight years. He did every underhanded and selfish thing imaginable and as luck and a sire bond would have it he finally got the girl he wanted. But through the course of their love, things changed. He changed Elena; she was no longer the best version of herself. She was now an obnoxious codependent and self-absorbed watered down version of his first love Katherine Pierce.

But Bonnie Bennett had all the strengths of Katherine and none of her weaknesses. She was a do it yourself girl. She didn't need anyone to hold her hand as she walked off into the unknown alone. She was a fighter. That was all indicative of Katherine Pierce.

But what Bonnie had that Katherine never did and Elena used to have was compassion and she was selfless sometimes to a fault. A woman like that would balance out his unbelievable selfish ways and he was finally seeing this.

Bonnie Bennett was indeed the entire package and her personality didn't change to fit her man. She remained that same woman no matter who she loved or what changes occurred in her life.

As the mantra of thoughts of his relationships of the women that were important or once important to him played out in his mind he began to see why he felt so drawn to Bonnie. She was in fact everything he wanted and needed from a woman. If it weren't for this planet he wondered if he'd ever come to realize or admit these things to himself or would he still remain entangled in Elena's web.

"Cheyenne, did you grab the five canisters of my friend's blood?" Tupac yelled, brutally taking Damon away from his thoughts.

"There were only three canisters of his blood left."

"Three?" Tupac inquired as he pushed his brow in to his forehead.

"Yes; one of the canisters I used given everyone three drops of his blood as instructed by Chogan." Cheyenne answered.

"Which was a dumb fucking idea." Damon mumbled under his breathe.

"Where is the other canister?" Tupac thought aloud.

"Maybe Chogan kept it as insurance." Peyak answered.

"Insurance for what?" Tupac looked at his friend, wearing a scowl on his face.

"Who knows. You know how Chogan is." Peyak answered, not sparing his friend a glance then trotted quickly ahead of the line.

"Smells fishy to me." Damon grinned.

"So Damon, how long have you and your lady been together?"

"What, no questions about my blood, and how I am able to walk around in the sun?" Damon wiggled his eyes at the man.

"I have tons of questions for you, but I know you won't answer them, at least not honestly so why waste my time." Tupac flashed Damon a grin. "So, you and Bonnie?"

"We're not together." Damon answered aloofly, looking straight ahead.

"But you said she was your woman and that she was special to you." Tupac darted him a puzzling look.

"She is…I mean she's special to me, but she's not my woman," Damon said seriously then clicked his jaw as he stared at Tupac with a penetrative gaze.

"Okay, so she's not your woman but you want her to be." Tupac smiled and winked at Damon.

"Psst, please. Bonnie Bennett is a pain in my ass." Damon rolled his eyes and blushed.

"The way you screamed in protest of me hurting your woman told me she is more than just a pain in your ass. How long have you been in love with her?"

"I'm not in love with her." Damon enunciated the words vehemently, becoming angry with Tupac's accusations.

"What would be so wrong with loving Bonnie? She's a beautiful woman, and she seems to have a great head on her shoulders."

"She is a great woman, but she's a good girl, and I'm a bad boy. It'll never work." Damon replied disappointedly.

"Well, you better grab ahold of her before someone else does." Tupac responded before trotting ahead to the front of the line.

::::::

The mighty gates of Gardenia were now closed. For the first time since being on parallel earth, Bonnie and Damon were separated.

Bonnie Bennett began to feel an emptiness that she hadn't felt since the time she had lost her grams. Being detached from Damon Salvatore made her extremely depressed. Even whilst with Jeremy she didn't feel exceedingly disoriented by his absence like she did now. She chalked it all up to it being about Elena.

She convinced herself that if something happened to Damon her friend would blame her and she would lose her forever but she was lying to herself and she knew it.

She and Damon had handled business and separated immediately thereafter on many occasions and she never thought one second about it, but this time things were different.

Like those times when they took down Klaus, Silas, and then there was also the time when Damon took her to Klaus's body which is where she performed a spell on Klaus that in return saved her friends as well as the bane of her existence. They always came together to save the day then parted ways without so much as a kiss my ass when they went their separate ways.

But now here she was, feeling like Damon had took half her heart with him when he left. Out of all the people in the world that she would feel lost without she never imagined Damon Salvatore being one of those people. Her stomach began to twist violently in knots and she trembled inside when she thought about him not returning to her.

The vampire had become her precious picture in a frame or that beautiful expensive piece of jewelry that was left behind after the fire. But now he was out of her sights. She could no longer protect him or watch his back.

"Well, it's just us girls now. What would you like to do today Bonnie?" Zinnia threaded her arm through hers.

Bonnie didn't answer the woman; her eyes were still fixated on the stoned gate ahead of her.

"Bonnie, are you okay." Zinnia inquired again, watching the outlander with a concerned look on her face before gently nudging her.

"Huh, what?" Bonnie snatched a blank gaze in Zinnia's direction.

"I asked…what would you like to do today?"

"Uh, I don't know. We can do whatever you guys do here in uh-," Bonnie trailed off.

"Gardenia. That is the name of our little city."

"Mmm, Gardenia. That's a beautiful name."

"Since you are not sure of what you want to do, why don't you help me make the spirits and the kidney pies for our feast tonight?"

"Feast?" Bonnie cocked her head to one side.

"When the men go away to battle, we have a big feast to celebrate their bravery, and we pray that the God's will bring them home to us. It's a time for us women to comfort each other and to do things we normally don't do when our men are among us."

"Ahhh, I get it. It's sort of like a girls kick ass night out." Bonnie smiled, nodding as if devious thoughts were rolling around in her head.

Zinnia laughed then led Bonnie to the town hall. Once inside she led her to a table topped with large glass jugs filled with red liquid. She knew that it was wine because Zinnia had already introduced her to their spirits. The table was also covered with piles of fruit. She quickly spotted the purple fruit that Damon said she shouldn't eat, but there were piles of the fruit all over the table, so apparently the fruit wasn't dangerous if the town's people were consuming it in large quantities.

"Hey, what is the name of this fruit, and how does it affect the body or the mind?" Bonnie asked as she picked up one of the fruits from off of the table.

"This-," Zinnia picked up one of the fruits as well. "…is called passion fruit and should only be consumed in small amounts. We mix a few drops of it in to our spirits to help enhance the effects. It heightens your desires, lightens your mood, and gives you the feeling of floating on clouds. I love it." Zinnia explained animatedly before resting her forehead on Bonnie's and flashing her a cute smile.

"So have you ever kneaded dough Bonnie?" Zinnia asked, taking Bonnie to another table. The woman dipped her hand down in to a bucket of hot foaming water. She washed her hands and then dried them off. Bonnie followed. After she was finished Zinnia handed her a small ball of the dough.

"Yes. My grams showed me."

"Grams?" Zinnia raised a brow in curiosity.

"She was my grandmother. She's the person responsible for bringing me and my friend here to your world."

"Oh, okay. Tell me about that by the way. I've been curious about where you and Damon are from and how you got here."

"We're from a little town called Mystic Falls. Also on planet earth." Bonnie giggled.

"It was a very boring place before every supernatural being on earth discovered it." She rolled her eyes then continued.

"Damon and I died. Well, I actually died once before to bring back my friends little brother. He was her last surviving family member and I wanted to bring him back for her. I wanted Elena and Damon to be happy together, and I knew she would never be happy after losing her only family member." Bonnie explained somberly. She was very chatty in the instance.

"Wait, so you died twice and were able to come back to life?"

"Yeah, Damon was the reason I came back to life the first time. I had to come back as the anchor. The anchor was the bridge to the land of the living and a place called the other side which was where the supernatural went after death." She paused.

"Well, the other side was deteriorating and it was taking me along with it, but my grams came up with a spell to save me, so that's how Damon and I ended up here." Bonnie pushed her bottom lip in to her top one as she blindly prepared her dough.

"Your grams sounds like she was an awesome person, and who is Elena?" I thought Damon was your man?" Zinnia looked at the woman confused.

"No, Damon is very much in love with Elena. He all but ruined his relationship with his brother to have her."

"But he seems so smitten with you. Are you sure he's not in love with you?" Zinnia asked as she blindly rolled the dough along the table.

"Heavens no, Damon Salvatore doesn't love me." Bonnie laughed hilariously at the idea and blushed in thought of what Zinnia had said to her.

"By all that is holy and is right, you are in love with him." Zinnia smiled.

"No. No." Bonnie stood straight and shook her head vehemently.

"When he left today how did it make you feel?" Zinnia stated sassily as she pushed out a knee and propped a hand on her hip.

Bonnie exhaled and flashed the woman a serious facial expression. "I'm not in love with him. I can't be in love with him. My best friends is in love with him. She's like a sister to me. I won't betray her." Bonnie stated with conviction.

"What if you never make it home? What if this place is your new home? Are you okay with him moving on with one of the women here in our city? Are you okay with losing him forever?" Zinnia asked with a serious look in her eyes.

"We will make it home, and I won't do anything to corrupt our new found friendship or my bond with Elena before then. I can't do that to her."

"You are a good friend Bonnie. I hope this Elena girl is worth your friendship and your happiness." Zinnia looked at the woman with an unsure look as she slightly shook her head at a naïve Bonnie.

"Elena is a good friend. I'm making the right call." Bonnie smiled.

::::::

Stefan woke up to find Lucy Bennett asleep on his chest. When he laid with Rebekah and Katherine, he woke up on the other side of the bed feeling guilty about sleeping with women who weren't Elena, so waking up with another woman in his grasp was something new to him.

Stefan was ready to get out of bed and get back to Mystic falls to get things set in motion. He was ready to bring his brother back home, but there was also something else nagging at his consciousness. His conversation with Caroline.

He knew his words had hurt her, but he wasn't ready to be in a relationship with anyone at least not now. He felt emotionally detached from everything even before he turned off his humanity. Caroline was the only thing that kept him grounded as he titter tottered on whether to turn off his emotions or not.

He had finally made the decision to leave Mystic Falls because it hurt too much to watch Elena and Damon be so exultant together at the expense of his happiness, but instead of making a clean getaway he met a watery grave instead.

Then after coming back from amnesia and his ripper self he bonded with Caroline. He wondered why and how he could have thrown away what they had all because he lost his brother but he did. Stefan had always chose Damon above all and everyone else. His brother always came first, even to Elena, but sadly, he couldn't say the same for his brother.

Damon was so selfish and hard up for Elena Gilbert that he even went so far as to carry her along with him on his suicide mission.

He loved his brother immensely so much so that he pushed the women that he loved into Damon's arms. Now that he no longer had his emotions he realized what a wanker he was for doing such a crappy thing even to Elena who was also a crappy individual in retrospect.

Even before she was sired to Damon she had deep feelings for him which caused her to be sired to him in the first place and every time he thought about it he became more infuriated.

Stefan closed his eyes and put his thoughts back on Caroline. The fair golden head ray of sunshine in his dark universe.

He looked out to his large hotel room with its neutral colors then down at Lucy's nutmeg thigh lying on his peanut buttered skinned thigh. He removed his hand from underneath his head and floated it down to her leg. He squeezed her warm thigh and it caused his loin to twitch in remembrance of what her warm cavity felt like around him.

His sexual appetite was insatiable. A part of him wondered what it would be like to be with Caroline, but he rather walk through fire than to hurt her. She needed a real relationship and he wasn't ready to give that to her just now.

"Morning." Lucy whispered.

"Hey you. You ready for round one hundred?" Stefan flashed her a lustful grin.

Lucy giggled.

Stefan crawled on top of her, pushing her legs gently apart with his knees. He pushed himself in to the place that he was now so familiar with before pinning her arms to the bed. "Mmm, you're ready for me. I like that." He moaned against her lips.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his back and Stefan started rotating inside of her.

"Oh, hey. So sorry to interrupt." Enzo smiled.

"Sure you are." Stefan mouthed sarcastically.

Lucy laughed and Stefan grinned as he pulled the sheets over their bodies.

"What do you want Enzo?" Stefan inquired happily.

"Are we still pushing off today mate?"

"Yeah, give me five minutes."

"Fifteen. Fifteen minutes." Lucy reiterated.

"Yeah, what she said." Stefan shrugged and smiled.

"Don't hurt him Lucy." Enzo winked then left.

"Holy mother of pearl. Who the hell is it now?" Stefan grunted then grabbed his phone from off the night stand. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Elena. "Hello." He greeted in an annoyed tone.

"Stefan, I'm so glad you answered. I was worried about you. Why did you hang up? Look-," she sighed. I know I haven't been that much of a friend to you lately, but I want to be. I want things to be like they used to be between us. Talk to me Stefan. How are you holding up?" Elena expressed sincerely.

Stefan was immediately taking in by Elena. He really wanted to believe that she actually cared about him. "Things are okay now, and I'm holding up, but I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. Can we talk when I get back to Mystic Falls?"

"Please tell me you have a spell to bring Damon back?" Elena rushed out.

Something in Stefan snapped. In mere seconds Elena went from worrying about him hanging up on her to worrying about Damon. It was official, she was never going to change. She would always play the brothers against each other for her own benefit.

Everything was always about Elena. She would bat her eyes and whine in her raspy voice which was slightly annoying to anyone who didn't give a rat's ass about her, and for the first time he felt like joining that long list of people who did indeed hate her.

Stefan looked at the phone and rolled his eyes. He then sat his cell on the pillow next to him and Lucy.

He wrapped his arms around the woman and began to thrust in to her. The move immediately elicited loud moans and panting from Lucy.

"Stefan. Stefan what is that. What are you doing?" Elena became hysterical.

::::::

Damon, Tupac, and his men had traveled a half a day away from Gardenia. They decided to set up camp and get a little rest before traveling any further. The men build small fires, relaxed, and rested their feet.

Damon the people person that he was decided to spend his time with the space aged looking horse creature. He really didn't need any of Bonnie's blood but he decided to take a few drops of it anyway. He grabbed the canister from the satchel attached to the horse, popped the lid on it then took a swig of her divine crimson liquid.

Damon couldn't whip out a wallet size picture of Bonnie; her blood was his picture. He didn't mind at all having just her body fluid as a reminder of her. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of her nectar as it rolled around on his tongue. He thoroughly enjoyed every drop of her witchy goodness.

It was like a drop of honey to him, and when he drank straight from her tap it was a magical orgasm bursting forth in to his mouth and that feeling would travel right down to the very heart of him.

He smiled in recollection of it all as he drifted down alongside his animal to the forest floor. He looked up at the three moons in the sky still grinning like an idiot. His mind soon drifted back in time when the other side was imploding.

He wondered why he wasn't heartbroken about his death. He got the prize; he won Elena, shouldn't he have been more shaken up about not having more time with her. Elena rode with him to his bitter sweet end, but then he traveled in to the light to a whole new world with Bonnie. He couldn't help but feel that fate was trying to tell him something.

He and Elena met a tragic and bitter end, but he and Bonnie went in to the light and they had been working together ever since to save, help, and to a certain extent comfort one another on their journey. Whether this place was a temporary or permanent home or not, he was glad to be sharing it with Bonnie. Secretly, he hopped that it would be the latter even though he didn't mind at all going back to Mystic Falls for his brother.

He thought about Stefan off and on since he'd been on parallel earth, but not as extensively as he did about Bonnie and Elena.

He would make sacrifices for his brother, but when it came to Elena he didn't. He chose her over Stefan every time, and the minute the realization of that settled into his wakefulness he lost his grin. His outlook in this moment turned grim. Why wouldn't he let Elena go for Stefan? That was the million dollar question.

Stefan needed to be coddled. He could handle it. His brother was perfect for Elena in every way, but he didn't care about that. All that mattered was his feelings; she was the right woman for him (so he believed).

They were two of a kind. He let out a hysterical laugh when he thought about them being two of a kind because that was exactly why they didn't fit. How could he be with someone that was just as selfish as him? How could they possibly make it work?

Damon's thoughts were disrupted by the loud laughter of the men. He looked over at their fire and stared at it with a vacant look in his eyes. He then cocked his brow suspiciously. He heard whispering in the woods behind him which was odd. Damon flashed to his feet. He tuned out Tupac and his men and focused on the whispering in the woods.

"Is everyone in place?" A voice questioned.

"We are ready my Lord."

"Once the order is given follow my lead."

Damon widened his eyes in horror. Tupac and his men had been portrayed. They had walked right into an ambush.

He immediately flashed to Tupac.

"Tupac may I have a word with you." Damon clicked his jaw, flashing the man a serious gaze. He had to be discreet; if the other men knew what was happening it could cause pure pandemonium (he believed).

"Not now outlander. I'm in the middle of something." Tupac laughed and turned back to his friends.

"I need to talk to you right now," Damon said through gritted teeth.

Tupac looked at the man with a serious gaze. He could sense that something wasn't right. He got up and hurried over to Damon.

"What's up outlander? You're trying my patience."

"There are men in the woods gearing up to attack you and your men." Damon looked him square in the eye.

"No, you're wrong," Tupac said in disbelief. "How do you know?"

Damon tapped his ear lobe.

Tupac walked back over to his sword and his men. He placed his finger on his mouth for his men to be silent and then he gestured to the woods. Whilst he was trying to inconspicuously get his men together, Peyak had other plans.

The man yelled a loud call with his mouth and hundreds of horses and men came charging out of the woods. Damon snatched his gaze to the thickets in horror as the men came charging them with spears, arrows, and some even had laser weapons.

Tupac and his army were like lambs going to slaughter as their enemy gunned them down like dogs, impelled them with their long spears, and plowed them in to the ground with their animals.

Tupac yelled out. The man's cry brought Damon's attention back to him and to Peyak who was standing over him with his bow.

Tupac was lying on the ground with two arrows in his chest. This enraged Damon. He didn't care that much for the leader but he respected him immensely, and he understood his cause which was to save his woman, his people, and Peyak certainly got in the way of Tupac's and the rest of the towns agenda.

Doman treaded over to Peyak, a deadly sinister look in his eyes. Peyak fiddled around in his sack for another arrow. He shot it at the outlander. Damon caught the arrow with one hand, never breaking his stride in the process. The vampire never broke his gait as he watched his foe ramble around in his bag for another arrow. He at least wanted to give the guy a chance to take him out.

Damon finally realized why Peyak didn't want the army to take a break earlier during their travels. He became even more enraged when he thought about how long the traitor had been planning to out the group to their enemy.

Peyak shot another arrow at Damon and once again he caught the weapon in a flash, still wearing a deadly look on his face, his square jaws clicked furiously as he stared at the man with a penetrative gaze.

His foe fiddled around in his sack for another arrow, but it was too late. Peyak looked at Damon with a fearful gaze. In a flash the vampire ripped out his heart. Peyak's adrenaline was exceptionally high; he didn't even realize his heart had been ripped out until he looked at Damon's hand.

"No." The man whispered, a horrified look in his eyes. He reached his trembling hands up to his chest and sure enough there was a hole in his rib cage. Damon shoved the man to the ground with his own heart. The man's body hit the forest floor with a thud and his heart came plopping down on top of him.

Damon had wasted too much time on Peyak already. He rushed over to Tupac, ignoring his men dying all around them. He took the man up in his arms, a stoic look on his face.

"That motherfucker shot me. He betrayed me." Tupac struggled to say the words as he coughed up and choked on his own blood.

"Did you have my blood?" Damon asked seriously. For a fleeting moment he had thought about convincing Tupac to be his vampire brethren.

Tupac shook his head.

Damon snatched the arrows out of Tupac's chest which forced out a deafening scream from the wounded man's lips. The vampire hurriedly bit in to his wrist and gave Tupac his blood.

"Will…will…will it save me?" The mahogany man flashed Damon a fearful glance. He didn't want to die. Blood was all over his cheek, chin, and mouth and tears slipped down his eyes and over his temple.

"You're going to be okay," Damon answered then laid Tupac's head back down on the ground. He grabbed the man's sword and looked out to all the men dying all around him. He didn't want to be involved in these people's war, but it was either that or disappoint Bonnie and himself by abandoning them.

Damon flashed to his first soon to be victim, jabbing the weapon right in to his heart. He snatched a spear from the dead man's hand before he hit the ground then propelled it through the air, killing three more soldiers with one direct hit.

Damon spotted one of the laser like weapons on the ground. He slid across the forest floor, taking the weapon in his hand. He flashed to a standing position then fired off his first shot. The red beam struck his foe and blew the victim clear off his horse, leaving a cavernous hole in the man's chest. Damon smiled amazingly at the gun before taking down another twenty of the soldiers in the same manner.

The more of them he killed the more it put him on their radar. He saw and could hear the leader on the horse yelling for one of the biggest damn men that Damon had ever seen in his life to take him down.

The enormous man charged for Damon but he didn't make a move. He reached down and grabbed a sword and waited for the giant to reach him. The large man swung his battle axe high up in the air. He was confident and sure that he would end the tiny vampire. Once the giant was close enough, Damon flashed to him, running his blade through his knee, which left a gaping hole in his foes leg.

The large man fell to his knees. Damon flashed back to him and plunged the sword straight down through the top of his head then broke the blade off into his skull before pushing his dead body to the ground.

Cheyenne, Tupac's friend saw the entire incident; he was amazed.

Damon flashed to two more of the laser like weapons and began taking out more of the leaders men. The frontrunner grew weary of the outlander and began calling for his men to pull back but the damage had already been done.

"Cheyenne! Cheyenne!" Tupac called as he tried getting to his feet. He watched in relief as his foe retreated.

Damon and Cheyenne took off, meeting Tupac half way.

"Peyak portrayed us!"

"Do you think he gave the other bag of blood to Sultan's camp?" Cheyanne asked winded.

"I'm sure he did, but none of them were like Damon, they're still human." Tupac replied with tears in his eyes then looked out to all his dead men.

"Ahh, fuck. Ah fuck. Fuck me." Tupac began to cry as he ran his hands over his head in frustration. "Tell me what to do Damon?"

"Kill them. Kill them all." He answered coldly.

"No Tupac. We can't kill them. If Sultan's people have Damon's blood he could very well make soldier's just like Damon, and not to mention that they have weapon's that came from Emerald City. We need more soldiers like Damon if this is the case." Cheyenne explained passionately.

"What do you think Damon? You seem to be in control and well managed."

"Not everyone can handle being a vampire, just ask my brother."

"Okay, well let's go get him," Tupac said seriously.

If Damon wasn't so infuriated with the entire situation he would have laughed behind that response.

"It will be day light soon. You need to cover and bury them in shallow graves. They won't be able to survive the sun light without magic, and if you can find one of Sultan's men alive it would be wise to question him and find out what they plan to do next."

"Even if they knew what their next plan of action is they won't tell us. They can withstand the greatest torture, and if we can't control these creatures, how will we kill them?" Tupac asked.

"Aim for the heart, preferably with a wooden dagger, and let me handle sultan's man. I'll get his ass to talk." Damon stated confidently.

"How do you know they will talk to you?" Cheyenne inquired with a raised brow.

"I have my ways." Damon smirked.

The men went quickly to work on covering the dead bodies.

::::::

Back in Gardenia, Bonnie was returning home from helping Zinnia and her friends with the feast. She popped back home to prepare for their girls night out. As she rushed around the little villa, she heard something hit the roof. She rushed to the door and looked around the little home with a fearful gaze.

She finally spotted the silver box that Lucy and the other witches had sent through the portal. She walked over to the box and picked it up. She looked it over with a careful and suspicious gaze. The box suddenly popped open, startling Bonnie in the process.

As soon as the box opened, Bonnie could feel an eerie feeling in the air. The trees began to blow towards her and the wind began to howled her name, something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones.

::::::

Miles outside of town, Zinnia called herself going for more water, the yellow fruit, and a slug creature which made the best delicatessen to the people on the planet but not to outlanders like Bonnie and Damon who cringed at the sight of them. She wanted to make the special treat for Bonnie as well as her special tea. She had no idea that Bonnie had discovered some days back that the yellow fruit made incredible tea.

Tupac had gotten onto her on many occasions about walking the woods alone, but nothing ever happened. In Zinnia's mind, the woods were the safest place in the world to be except for this night.

"Hello." An ominous voice called to Zinnia.

She turned around, seeing a large monstrous man looking down on her. His fangs were at least two inches long. His eyes were blood shot red, fangs bulged out of his temples and black fangs swam over his entire face. She was able to see this monster by way of the three enormous moons in the sky.

"What…what…who are you?" Zinnia trembled before him.

The man didn't answer. In a flash he grabbed ahold of Zinnia's neck, draining her dry. Her body fell to the forest floor followed by her carrier. The flowers in her basket tumbled out and onto the ground next to her dead body. Zinnia's heart beat was no more; her lifeless amber eyes still gazed hauntingly at the three moons hanging in the sky.

The only living thing in her body now was Damon's blood. It ran vigorously through her veins and zigged zagged its way quickly through the arteries in her heart. It was on a mission to complete its only task, creating a vampire.

As Zinnia lay on the ground dead, dozens of vampires flashed by her lifeless body enroute to Gardenia to kill and destroy.

::::::

Out of know where, Bonnie's and Damon's animal appeared.

"AHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed and went flying back up against the house. She studied the animal wearily with fearful wide eyes for a spell before realizing it was their animal.

"Monkey man." Bonnie shouted with a smile. She went leaping in to the massive gorilla like animal's arms as if it were a human being, still clutching the silver box all the while.

The animal wrapped his arms lovingly around Bonnie and flashed all its teeth. The creature quickly pushed Bonnie away from it and began hopping up and down all wild and crazy as it pounded its fist in to its chest.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie squinted her eyes oddly at the creature. The wind began to kick up more fiercely and chills traveled up and down Bonnie's body.

She rushed the canister back in to the house then walked towards the town. Her animal hot on her heels. Suddenly, Bonnie could hear screams coming from the town square and these weren't screams of happiness. They were the screams of people calling out for help.

Bonnie quickened her pace; her animal was yards ahead of her. They finally reached the edge of town and vampires were everywhere in the streets. She quickly turned her gaze to the town square. Chogan had somehow climbed on top of the building. He was swinging a spear around frantically trying to keep a vampire from attacking him.

Bonnie was completely distracted by the town's people being attacked that she didn't even notice her animal breaking vampires backs and necks left and right, protecting her at all cost.

She then frantically looked around for Zinnia, not seeing her anywhere. She then noticed little kids dead on the streets. Her mouth dropped to the floor and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, my God." She gasp in a haunting tone. She knew instantly what she had to do.

Bonnie closed her eyes. Damon said she had magic, so surely she did. How else could the creature have found her? …and how did the fire at the campsite rise to twice its size without being refueled, and how was nature able to communicate with her without a magical link?

She began to chant; she didn't know a spell. All she knew was that she needed the sun to appear in the sky. Dark magic began to move through Bonnie, but she didn't know how that was possible. She was on a different planet. Surely the same spirits she contacted back home weren't here.

As Bonnie chanted the clouds in the sky began to violently roll around in the midnight. There was suddenly a tiny break in the sky which allowed a few sun rays to peep through. Bonnie kept chanting, her magic getting stronger, but sadly her body wasn't. Cerebral bleeding shortly ensued which caused her nose and ears to bleed.

This world gave Bonnie unfathomable powers, supremacies that she didn't know yet how to handle, and with her emotions being scattered about in her heart and soul for Damon, her family back home, and the people on this planet her magic was completely out of her control.

Despite the complete disarray brewing inside of her she was still able to successfully complete the spell. The clouds surrendered to the mighty ball of fire in the sky as they rolled hurriedly out of its way. The vampires in the street burst in to flames. One bloodsucker dying after the other. Bonnie held off the darkness for over several minutes which was long enough to successfully clear the town of the loads of leeches.

Bonnie's powers had finally ceased. She looked around, seeing that the vampires were gone. She was able to marvel at her good deed for a fleeting moment before passing out in to the arms of her animal. The creature wiped the blood away from Bonnie's face before carrying her off to safety.

:::::

Damon, Tupac, and the survivors of the massacre had successfully covered and buried half of their militia but there was still tons more to go. Damon didn't understand how Tupac ever intended to fight in a war with only about two hundred men in the first place. Surely, they had made alliances with neighboring cities that were going to join them in battle.

"Tupac." Damon called as he beat the ground with a stick, breaking up dirt. It was no picnic digging shallow graves for masses of dead men especially with the sun scheduled to set in the sky in the next few hours.

"Yeah."

"Were you really going to war with just a couple hundred men?" Damon squinted his eyes hilariously at the thought.

"No, we were meeting our allies two days outside of Emerald City."

"Emerald City? Jesus, what is that the Wizard of Oz?" Damon joked.

"No, it's Emerald City." Tupac answered seriously.

Damon flashed the man a ridiculous grin as he batted his lashes absurdly at him then went back to digging.

"Tupac, the prisoner has healed." Cheyenne pushed one of Sultan's men brutally to the ground.

"Damon." Tupac nodded his approval for Damon to question the prisoner.

The vampire quickly crawled out of the hole. He swiftly walked over to the man and then kneeled down in front of him. He grabbed the man harshly by the face then dilated his pupils and the man's eyes mirrored Damon's. "What were your plan's for Chogan's people?"

"We…we…-," The man violently shock as he feebly fought against relinquishing to Damon's power.

"We were sent to slaughter your men and destroy your home. Emerald city believes that if we destroy Gardenia it will weaken the rebels resistance." The man struggled through his answer.

"What do you fucking mean destroy their home and how?" Damon compelled angrily.

"Peyak told us that your blood could make a supreme being. He gave us a bag of your blood and we made fifty of your kind and sent them to Gardenia to destroy the city and to kill all of its inhabitants."

"Bonnie." Damon whispered in a haunting voice as he looked blankly out into the night. He slowly got to his feet, contemplating his next plan of action.

"No. Not my Zinnia." Tupac stated in an equally horrified and terrified manner.

Damon flashed to his animal. He mounted the beast then took off.

"Damon! Wait!" Tupac yelled out.

"Cheyenne, tie this bastard up. I don't want him to have Damon's powers. Finish digging the holes. At the first sign of darkness return home with the men."

"But what if they wake up and we can't control them?" Cheyenne asked fearfully.

"Kill them." Tupac answered coldly before running to his beast and taking off behind Damon.

::::::

The sun began to come up. A ray of light hit Zinnia's foot. She rapidly blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe she was still alive to see another day. She began to feel a burning sensation on her foot right before she smelled the burning of her flesh. She lifted her head to look down at her limb, and it was indeed on fire.

"Ahhh!" She screamed then quickly stood up and tried to snuff out the flame.

Zinnia's back began to burn. She yelled out in pain before scurrying behind the biggest tree in view.

"Somebody help me! Help me! Help me!" She screamed for dear life.

The woman was not in a heavily wooded area; the trees were scattered around the forest like cones on a driving course. She would have to duck and doge her way back home before being engulfed in a ball of fire right before she tried to pass through the large stone gates. Zinnia was in a world of trouble.

The sun was now fully emerged. Bonnie could feel the heat against her skin. She slowly opened her eyes. She squinted her lids as her orbs adjusted to the bright light shining down upon her. Her animal's fur was in her face and against her lips. She grabbed her forehead. She had a headache unlike she had never felt before.

"Ow." She moaned as she sat up in the creature's arms. She looked at the sky and out to the woods. Her creature had taking her up in to the one of the tallest trees in the forests for sanctuary. Bonnie looked off into the distance. She could faintly see the town.

"Come on. Let's go," She said and the animal cradled Bonnie tightly in its arms then jumped out of the tree, landing on its feet.

It began trotting toward the town, and the only person on Bonnie's mind was Damon. She hoped with all her heart that he had returned or at the very least she prayed that he was okay wherever he was. She just needed to see him. She needed to know that he was okay, it was all that mattered to her.

It took Damon and Tupac less time to return to Gardenia than it did to leave. They gave their animals no mercy. They ran them without rest and as fast at their hoofs would carry them. The animals on this planet were much stronger and faster than back on original planet earth which was another win in their calamitous situation.

They came riding through the gates of the town like mad men, expecting to see the worst. There was chaos in the streets, but the city was still livable. There was minor damage to some shops and dead bodies out on the street which was disheartened but nothing screamed complete devastation of the parish.

Damon jumped off his creature and flashed to his and Bonnie's villa. She wasn't there. He immediately became agitated. He turned quickly around in a circle, gripping the hair at the top of his head angrily, and in true Damon fashion he began tearing up the place.

On the other side of town, Tupac was doing the very same thing to his place after realizing Zinnia and his children weren't home. He tore out of the house and ran to the town's square. He ran inside the town hall building. Inside he lucked out. He located his two children but still he didn't find his wife.

"Daddy." His son called out and ran quickly to him. The woman holding his baby girl, took off after the boy. Tupac kneeled down and held his arms out to his son.

"My boy." He closed his eyes as he clutched his son tightly to him.

"Niaran." He whispered his little girl's name and ran his fingers through her hair. "Where is Zinnia?" He asked winded.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. We've looked all over town for her. Maji said she believed she went to the woods for a Linton and hala."

"Shit! Watch my children. I will be back shortly."

Damon ran from home to home and shop to shop, still not finding Bonnie. Everything was closing in on him. He felt like he was suffocating. His chest began to hurt. He grabbed his upper body and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He had to keep it together. Bonnie had to be alive. She had to.

He whimpered slightly before turning around in the village again. Bonnie had to be here. He needed to see her run down the street, screaming she was okay because there was no Silas, Amara, or Qetsiyah on this planet; there was no magical person that he knew of that would take him to the bowels of hell to get her back, and yes, Damon Salvatore would go to hell and back, he would walk on the sun if it meant it would save Bonnie.

"Damon." He heard a voice call to him. It was a male and the sound of it made him want to rip the head off the dick with balls heading his way.

If they weren't Bonnie then they had no reason to call his name unless they wanted sudden death. Damon finally turned around to see it was Tupac. _So maybe I don't kill this one,_ he said in thought.

"I can't find Zinnia." Tupac sounded and looked like he was seconds away from crying.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tupac asked.

"I can't find Bon…Bonnie." Damon struggled to say the words as he whispered them in an achy voice.

"I think I may know where they are. We'll go together." Tupac flashed Damon a pitiful look before walking away.

As Damon turned to follow Tupac he heard his name being called. He whipped his head in the direction of the voice, her voice. It was Bonnie Bennett.

Damon's eyes widened in astonishment. He wanted to flash to her, but the weight of the emotional hell he had felt not seconds ago of the absolute worse happening was still there. It was like an anvil sitting at the pit of his stomach. He started walking towards her, dragging his feet. It was the most he could muster up in this moment.

Bonnie saw Damon's beautiful chiseled face looking at her. She let out a relieving laugh cry. She jumped out of her animals arms and walked swiftly towards her friend. She then began to jog to him; her body had a mind of its own in this instance.

She just experience the roughest night and she couldn't wait to be in the presence of a familiar face.

Damon saw Bonnie quicken her pace. He wanted to do the same thing, but he was still too weighted down with overwhelming emotions. He left Bonnie not twenty fours ago or more. He had to fight in a war not of his own making and then find that the village where he left his dear friend was under attack as well.

He was there to protect her, and that was all he wanted to do since God knows when, and if he had to be honest with himself he was sure that he had been wanting to protect Bonnie for as long as he could remember.

Never had being reunited with a friend felt so good, refreshing, and heart wrenching as they trotted to each other like two estranged lovers. With Elena it never felt this euphoric to be reunited with her; she was always tied to his balls and in his hair in some type of way.

For the first time he finally knew what the term absence makes the heart grow fonder felt like.

"Damon! Damon!" Bonnie cried though her dazzling smile.

But Damon couldn't cry. He was too elated and amazed. He was paralyzed with a plethora of emotions. No tears or sounds of any kind could escape. He needed to hold her in his arms. That was the only thing that would calm his weeping soul and anxious heart.

They were finally within reaching distance of each other. Bonnie opened her arms and leaped in to Damon's arms and he was right there to receive her.

He caught her in his clutches and twirled her around as he held her tightly in his grasps. He cradled her head in to his neck and looked out into the world with wide moist glistening blue orbs.

"I was so worried about you." Bonnie cried.

"I know. I know." Damon chanted in a winded voice, still holding on to Bonnie as if she would slip away to obscurity.

Tupac watched them all the while as he followed quickly behind Damon.

"I see your woman is okay?" Tupac inquired slyly. In his mind Bonnie was Damon's woman. The vampire's actions spoke louder than words.

"She's more than okay. She's alive, and she's here with me." Damon placed Bonnie gently back on the ground, holding her gaze. He ran a finger over her forehead and trailed it down her face.

Bonnie looked at him with a penetrative gaze. She had seen this face of Damon's before. It was the same look he gave her when they left Mystic Falls. She had never seen him look at anyone this way before that night; not even Elena for that matter.

He looked at her with the most beatific of faces. It pleased her and frightened her all at once. Bonnie swallowed nervously under his gaze. She'd give anything if Damon Salvatore would kiss her lips, just one kiss was all she wanted or needed.

"I'm glad that you two have been reunited but will you please help me find Zinnia?" Tupac asked with his arms folded over his chest; he waited but still he got no answer from the two love birds.

_God I want to kiss her. Look at the way she's looking at me. She likes me. I can feel it_, Damon conversed with himself in thought.

"Hello!" Tupac yelled.

"Huh!" Bonnie rushed out and flashed the man a startled look.

"What, God damn it!" Damon yelled as he snatched his head over to Tupac.

"Zinnia!" Tupac yelled back angrily.

"Oh, yeah. Lead the way." Damon replied.

"Wait. We should get a blanket," Bonnie said quickly and then ran back in to the house.

"Why do we need that?" Damon asked as Bonnie hurriedly exited the villa.

"Intuition." Bonnie replied.

Tupac knew exactly where Zinnia would be. He took them out the back way of the village which was near Bonnie's and Damon's villa. They ran like a bat out of hell in the direction of the creek where Zinnia always went on most nights.

Damon turned on his vampire hearing; he stopped dead in his tracks then called for Bonnie and Tupac to do the same.

"Wait! I think I hear her," he said, bending his knees, his arms up in the air as he slowly turned in the direction of the woman's voice.

"Somebody help me! Please!" Zinnia yelled.

Damon snatched the blanket out of Bonnie's hands and flashed toward the woman's cries. Within a couple of minutes the woman was in view. She was huddled behind a tree, dodging the sun.

"Zinnia, what the hell." Damon whispered before flashing over to the woman and kneeling down in front of her.

"The sun is burning me. Why the fuck does it burn?" Zinnia was hysterical as she screamed, shook, pulled at her hair, and pounded her fist against Damon's chest.

"Oh, God. You're a vampire." Damon whispered in horror.

"What the fuck did you do to me?! What the fuck did you do to me?!" The woman yelped in a high pitch hoarse voice and began to violently cry.

Damon threw the blanket over her head and flashed her back to Bonnie and Tupac.

"Meet me at our place." Damon rushed out after reaching them then zoomed away.

"What the hell is going on?" Tupac yelled to a fleeing Damon.

"Oh no." Bonnie whispered and then took off behind Damon, Tupac quick on her heels.

Damon zoomed Zinnia in to their villa. He placed her on the floor and closed the shutters to the house in a flash. He ran back to her and ripped the cover from over her head.

"What have you done to me?!"

"You need to calm down." Damon demanded.

Zinnia grabbed Damon by his shirt and threw him up against the wall. Damon sat up slowly and shook off the blow. He flashed back over to the woman, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Calm down." He compelled.

Zinnia's chest rose and fell slowly as she looked in to Damon's eyes.

"Why am I able to see your eyes with such crystal clarity? Why am I able to see everything in this room so well and it's pitch black?"

"It is one of your gifts."

"I feel this hunger inside of me. I don't like it. I don't want to be this. Please kill me." She cried.

"Zinnia, I love being a vampire, and I wouldn't change it for nothing in the world. I can show you how to live with this. It won't be easy but you can do it. I hardly know you, but I know you're strong. It takes a strong person to live with an incurable disease, knowing what the outcome will be and still find the courage to smile and face the day. You are extraordinary Zinnia."

"But I can't enjoy the sun, and I love it." Zinnia looked pitifully at Damon as moisture poured from all the orifices on her face.

"There is a way you can walk in the sun again and the simple things in life that you take for granted they will never feel as good to you as they will now."

"Like what?" She sniveled.

Damon pulled her closer to him, turning her back to his front. He wrapped his arms around her and held tightly to her wrist. He blew in to her neck. Zinnia closed her eyes and smiled as Damon's breathe tickled her senses. He then ran his fingers down her face, never before had the woman known a simple touch could feel so intense and beautiful.

Damon then rocked the woman in his arms. "See, doesn't this feel wonderful? He whispered in to her ear.

Zinnia nodded quickly.

Tupac and Bonnie soon rushed in to the villa, Bonnie practically pushed the man inside.

"Hey!" Tupac yelled.

"Sorry!" Bonnie giggled.

"Zinnia, where are you?" Tupac shouted in to the dark house.

"I'm here." Zinnia responded in a trembling voice.

"Here, we'll leave you two alone," Damon said before taking Bonnie by the arm and leading her quickly out of the house.

"So she's a vampire?" Bonnie asked as soon as they closed the door behind them and descended from the steps.

Damon nodded.

"This is bad. What happened? Why are you two back so soon from the battle?"

"It was a fucking ambush, and that's not even the bad news."

"What?" Bonnie looked at him worriedly.

"They took out almost half of Tupac's army. Zinnia is not the only vampire we have to worry about."

"There may even be more. Dozens of them swarmed the town last night, but I was able to defeat them with my magic." Bonnie smiled.

"So you do have your powers back?" Damon flashed in front of Bonnie, invading her personal space.

"Yeah, and monkey man is back." Bonnie replied happily.

"Who?" Damon squinted his eyes absurdly at Bonnie.

"Our animal." Bonnie smiled hilariously.

"Jesus Bon Bon. You can't call our baby monkey man." Damon chuckled and propped his hands on his hips.

"Our baby?" Bonnie inquired. Immediately she thought about little Bonnie's and Damon's. _Get it together Bon Bon,_ she reprimanded herself in thought.

"Yeah, that was a bad choice of words. I'm sorry. Our pet." Damon corrected.

"No. I'm okay with our baby, and his name is monkey man."

"He'll never be okay with that name Bonnie." Damon folded his arms casually over his chest and smiled.

"Well I called him monkey man and he liked it," she said sassily.

"What, he flashed you his big ole teeth?" Damon flashed Bonnie all his pearly whites and pushed his face in to hers.

Bonnie let out a hearty laugh. "No he didn't flash me his teeth, but he loves the name so now."

"Unf…okay." Damon rocked on the bottom of his heel and the ball of his feet. An awkward silence quickly arose as they gazed affectionately at each other.

Bonnie's happy appearance soon turned into a somber one as she thought about her magic failing her. She didn't want to die and leave Damon alone in this world.

"What's wrong?" Damon placed his hands on her upper arms then caressed them gently. The move comforted Bonnie.

"My magic is really powerful on this planet. I felt like my body was on fire, but I can't control it Damon. I passed out." Bonnie explained worriedly.

"Don't worry yourself. You will conquer it and I will help you," Damon said still rubbing her shoulders.

"You promise?" Bonnie flashed him a childlike look.

"I give you my word." He smiled sweetly at her.

Bonnie flashed him a loving look. They stared at each other for a spell, slightly smiling.

A yearning gaze soon covered Damon's face as he trailed his hands down her arms to her fingers. He grabbed Bonnie's hand and twirled his thumbs around the back of hers and exhaled.

Bonnie exhaled next. They both wanted so much more than what they were doing right now, but they were both too afraid of rejection.

"I'm so glad you are alive Bonnie. I thought-," Bonnie stopped Damon mid-sentence.

"It's okay. You won't lose me Damon. I'll always be here for you."

"…and I'll always be here for you." Damon smiled before taking Bonnie in to his embrace. He squeezed her tightly to him, cradling her head against his shoulder.

Bonnie smiled as Damon held her close. She squeezed her arms tighter around his neck. All was right with the world once more.

"I found a silver box last night. It looked like it might be from home," Bonnie said.

"Are you sure?" Damon stared out into the world with a worried look in his eyes as he twirled strands of Bonnie's hair around his finger. He suddenly realized that he wasn't ready to return home. In fact he didn't think he ever wanted to return to Mystic Falls.


	7. Chapter 7: Drumming Sound

A/N: I hope you enjoy it. I really like this chapter and I really like the one after. ;)

There's some foreshadowing of things to come; you can protest or approve now in comments…LOL! I hope you all can and will identify those scenes…Lmao!

During the bonfire scene, imagine Drumming by Florence and the Machine OR if you like a more urban feel maybe Rihanna Where have you been all my life OR Beyoncé's Sweet Dream. If you like old school, the first half of Diana Ross's Love Hangover may work for that scene too. LOL!

I love the prompts; keep them coming. I appreciate them so much and thank you!

**Oblivion Chapter 7: Drumming Sound**

"I'm pretty sure the box is from back home. I haven't seen anything like it here in Gardenia." Bonnie finally broke away from their embrace.

Damon still held her hands in his. He wasn't ready to let her go. He sighed as he looked at Bonnie in thought. He had experienced so much in the last twenty four hours; he wasn't ready for another bout of adventure but he supposed that this was his life now being related to a doppelganger and all.

"We'll take a look at the box once we take care of Zinnia. Will you spell her a daylight ring?"

"Are you sure?" Bonnie looked at him inquisitively.

"Yes. What, you don't think we should?" Damon furrowed his brow.

Bonnie exhaled, darting her eyes at the house then back at Damon.

"If she's not able to control her thirst for blood a ring will give her free reign to run rampant day and night. I have to think about the safety of these people." Bonnie explained in a serious tone. She never lost sight of the bigger picture and the consequences of her choices.

Damon let out a low chortle. "There's the Bonnie I know and admire."

"I'm trying to do the right thing by these people Damon," Bonnie said sassily, snatching her hands away from his then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now, now, don't get angry." Damon bat his eye lashes at her as he took her by the hands once again. He then kissed the back of both of them. He really wanted to kiss her lips but he settled for kissing her hands instead. "I know you are trying to do the right thing, but Zinnia has a good heart; she's sweet. She reminds me of you," he said sweetly.

Bonnie flashed him an unbelieving look. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Okay." Bonnie folded like putty in Damon's hands.

"Thank you Bonnie." He flashed her a smoldering glance.

They both snatched their gaze to the door, watching as Tupac exited the house, a dismal look on his face.

"So…my wife is what you are." He exhaled, propping his hands on his hips. "What does this mean for me and my family?" Tupac asked, his eyes watered.

"You and your family will be fine, and she's not a vampire yet. She needs human blood to transition. If she doesn't feed soon, she will-," Damon trailed off as he crossed his arms over his chest, a grim look quickly covered his face.

"Blood?" Tupac crinkled his brow in disbelief.

"Vampire's need blood to survive."

"Blood from an animal or human blood?" Tupac flashed him a worried look.

"I prefer human, but she'll probably feed on animals." He smiled.

"This is getting better and better. So she can't walk around in the sun, and the only way she can survive is by feeding on blood." Tupac replied then chuckled absurdly at the idea of it all.

"Damon is able to walk in the sunlight because of his ring. I will be glad to make one for Zinnia. If she has a piece of jewelry that adorns a gem stone I can spell it for her."

"She has a precious stone in her betrothal bracelet. Will that work?" Tupac asked, a gloomy expression on his face.

"That's perfect." Bonnie nodded.

"Good, and what about all of my men? Can we make one for them too?"

"No, not until I'm sure that they can be trusted to be around humans." Bonnie explained.

"Fair enough." Tupac answered. "Damon I've asked Cheyenne to bring the men home as soon as dark is upon us."

"What?" Bonnie stated incredulously. "You can't bring them back here. They will be a danger to everyone in the city." She protested. "Damon we can't allow them back in this village."

"I know." Damon pushed his brow in to his forehead. "Damn it." He spat.

"I can't leave my men stranded and homeless." Tupac argued back.

"Okay, I think I may know a way. Since the town hall is the first building once through the gates, I can sat up a barrier around the rest of the town and they can use the town hall for shelter."

"But how do we weed out the weak individuals?" Tupac inquired.

"They'll be the one's trying to tear everyone else apart." Damon smirked.

Tupac rolled his eyes at Damon's comment. "Great." He exhaled. "I was so happy knowing that my wife would have a second chance at life, and now she's this thing, some bloodsucking leech." Tupac shook his head.

"Your wife is not a thing. She's a vampire with feelings." Damon spat.

Tupac looked at Damon, a shameful look on his face.

"Will this affect her personality? Will it affect who she is?"

"Being a vampire doesn't change who you are. It does enhance your personality traits, and we do tend to be a bit more emotional." Damon slightly smiled.

Tupac timidly smiled back. He was pleased with his answer. "I'll explain everything to Zinnia, and I'll bring you her bracelet," he said as he shifted his gaze slowly from Damon to Bonnie. He then hurried back inside their home to Zinnia.

"Hey," Tupac said, looking at Zinnia with a fatigue look on his face. "You've lit the candles."

"Yeah, I figured you'd be more comfortable being able to see me." She smiled. "I probably should have left it dark. This place is a pigsty." Zinnia laughed as she looked around at the mess Damon had made earlier when he was looking for Bonnie.

"If you think their place is a mess, you should see ours." Tupac grunted.

"Tupac," Zinnia said sweetly then giggled.

"You know how I get about you." He replied.

"I know, but you know I'm not going anywhere."

"But you could have. Twice I almost lost you woman. My heart can't take it."

"Well, now you won't have to worry about that."

"Yes, about that. Damon says that you need blood and soon or you'll die."

"How will I get it?" Zinnia asked nervously as she twiddled her fingers.

"Uh…uh...oh here." Tupac stated eagerly as a bright idea came to mind. He then dug his dagger out of his boot and cut a medium size wound in to the palm of his hand.

Zinnia vamped up immediately as the smell of his blood drifted through the air. She slapped her hands over her mouth after feeling her incisors push through her gums.

"Zinnia, what is it?" Tupac grabbed the candle off the wall and walked closer to his wife. "Guahh." The sight of her startled him. He quickly stepped back.

"Oh God. Am I ugly?" Zinnia inquired in a trembling voice, tears in her eyes.

Tupac took a hard swallow and shook his head. He didn't know what to say. She would always be beautiful to him, but there was something about all the black veins swimming across her entire face, the bulging veins on her temples, and her extremely large canine like teeth that took him completely off guard.

The vampires on this planet were indeed different. She was no Nosferatu but she wouldn't win any beauty pageants in this form either.

"No. No. You're not ugly. You will always be beautiful to me." Tupac smiled after invading her personal space.

"You sound like a mother trying to convince her hideous child." Zinnia stated ridiculously and Tupac chuckled.

"I don't know if I can do this." Tears fell from Zinnia's eyes and rolled down her fiery cheeks.

Tupac grabbed a strand of her strawberry hair and twirled it around his finger. "You can do this. You're a goddess; the world will tremble at your feet. Be proud of this gift. Walk with your head held high. Damon rebels in what he is, and you should too." He explained with conviction.

Zinnia smiled at him as if she were a little girl. She was Tupac's queen and he was always there to remind her of that.

"Now, take my blood." He held his hand up to her mouth and just as Zinnia was about to take a few drops of his blood Damon flashed in to the home for the silver box.

"Damn!" Damon rushed out after seeing Zinnia. He hurriedly slapped his hands over his mouth and widened his eyes in disbelief at his own statement.

Tupac glared at Damon and Zinnia rolled her eyes.

Damon rocked on the ball and the heel of his feet and blindly picked up the box from off the table. He pushed his bottom lip in to his top one and widened and narrowed his eyes awkwardly at the couple.

"You are very beautiful Zinnia." Damon lied.

"Shut the hell up and give this to Bonnie." Tupac mouthed as he shoved Zinnia's betrothal bracelet in to Damon's hand.

"You got it." Damon backed slowly up to the exit then flashed out of the room.

"Never mind him darling," Tupac said as he cupped her chin with his finger and thumb.

He's smile; it instigated a smile from his wife.

Zinnia took Tupac's hand and fed from him. She was tender with her husband as she syphoned his blood. Her husband was feeling some type of way about her ministration. It pleased and slightly aroused him.

Zinnia slowly pulled away from Tupac. She gazed yearningly at her husband.

"I want to kiss you. Is it okay?" Tupac dare not say anything about her elongated incisors. He chose his words carefully in this moment.

Zinnia slowly retracted her fangs. She rolled her tongue around her teeth peculiarly. "It didn't hurt. I was afraid it would." She smiled.

"Good." Tupac smiled back.

Zinnia grabbed him by the face and greedily kissed him on the lips. The kiss became hot and heated quickly. Tupac gripped her waist firmly as he deepened their kiss. The woman flashed the man up against the wall then ripped off his clothes. Tupac chuckled.

"Are you kidding me?" Damon mouthed.

"What?" Bonnie raised her brow.

"They're screwing in our house." He spat.

"Oh, my god." Bonnie widened her eyes and tried shaking the visual of Zinnia and Tupac getting it on out of her head. "Okay, let's see what's inside the box." She reached for the container and Damon seemed reluctant to give it to her.

Bonnie squinted her eyes oddly at him. Damon looked down at the box for a tick before given it to Bonnie along with Zinnia's bracelet.

"Okay," She exhaled. "Here goes." Bonnie slipped the woman's bracelet on her wrist for safe keeping then opened the container to find a letter. She handed the box back to Damon then opened the paper. Her eyes quickly darted across the letter. The vampire watched her all the while with a weary facial expression.

"The note is from Lucy and Stefan. Lucy thinks she can bring us back if I open up a portal here on this side as well. She shared with me the spell she used so that we can reply back to them with our plans." Bonnie paused. "…and there's something else," she said hesitantly.

"What?" Damon's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. If something happened to Elena he wasn't sure how he would handle it. He may have been wavering on wanting to return home but he didn't want Elena dead.

"Stefan says that Elena's not taking it well. He feels that if you're not back soon she may try to take her own life."

"No." Damon slightly shook his head in protest. "Okay, let them know we're opening up a portal on this side. We need to get back home now." He spat.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. This was not the reaction she was expecting from herself, but secretly Bonnie had been fed up with her friend for quite some time now. The night when she worked so tirelessly to bring back all of her friends dead drinking buddies and what not, no one even gave a damn that she was dying.

The only person that Elena cared about was her precious Damon and how she couldn't live without him. Not once did she notice or even cared that she was in pain and coughing up blood. Now here Damon was doing that same thing, thinking of only Elena and not the people of Gardenia and this did not sit well with her.

"I will let Lucy know, and I'll open a portal. You can go back, but I'm not leaving these people until their lives have returned to normal."

"I'm not leaving here without you Bonnie." Damon protested. "We came together; we leave together. Now, we need to go back and save Elena. You know, your best friend." He argued.

"Elena needs to save herself because I'm done." Bonnie tried to walk away but Damon grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him.

"This is your friend Bonnie. You know the one you died for just so she could be happy. How can you walk away from her now when she needs you the most?" Damon tried appealing to her better nature.

Bonnie stared at a serious looking Damon for a tick. Now she understood why she was so reluctant to be with him romantically. He would never be able to let Elena go and neither could she to some degree.

"No matter what happens in your life, everything we'll always be about Elena. I'm not going back. I will create a spell for you. You can go, but I won't leave these people. I can't." Bonnie snatched away from Damon then marched away, leaving the man alone with a dumbfounded look on his face.

::::::

An hour later, Bonnie returned home to see Damon sitting on the steps outside of their little home. She stopped mid-stride once spotting him and rolled her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him right now. How could he be so selfish? How could he want to return home to Elena when these people needed them?

A part of her was angry about that but another part of her was even angrier with herself because deep down she thought that Damon could actually care for her more than he did Elena, and to know that she was wrong hurt her ego.

Damon watched her standing in the middle of the road. He could see that she was in deep thought, and he knew her thoughts were about him and them returning home. He couldn't believe that Bonnie would stay here on this planet knowing that her friend would die.

Damon didn't want to return home, but once again Elena's poor choices forced his hand. A part of him knew that once he saw Elena that he would go running back to her; no matter how good it felt being away from her and despite how wonderful things were between him and Bonnie he would go back to Elena (he feared).

His relationship with Bonnie was evolving; he was feeling things for her and he wished some times that he didn't. Damon stared at Bonnie for as long as he could stand. He got up from the steps, brushed off the back of his jeans, and slowly walked over to her.

The minute Bonnie saw him coming she started walking swiftly towards the house, trying to avoid him, but Damon wasn't letting her off that easily.

"We're going to talk about this Bon Bon." He stated seriously.

"There's nothing more to say. I will open up a portal for you after we take care of Tupac's men and you can go home and save Elena." Bonnie mouthed.

"I'm not leaving here without you. I can't protect you if we're billions of miles apart." He spat.

What Damon really wanted to say, was that he couldn't spend copious amounts of time with her if she were on another damn planet.

"Yes, you are going back, and I don't need your protection Damon. Now let me go." Bonnie rolled her eyes then quickly walked inside of their little villa. "Is everyone completely clothed?" She asked with her hand over her eyes.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry Bonnie. We weren't on the bed I swear." Zinnia explained shamefully.

Damon hurried in to the house next once hearing that the coast was clear. He almost knocked Bonnie over in the process.

"Hey!" She mouthed.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"I spelled your bracelet Zinnia." Bonnie held the piece of jewelry out for the woman to take.

"Spelled?" The woman looked curiously at Bonnie.

"Damon is able to walk amongst the sun because of a spell that was cast on his ring. He asked me to do the same for you." Bonnie explained seriously.

"Damon, you did this for me?" Zinnia smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes. You deserve it." He smiled back.

Zinnia put the bracelet on her wrist. "Okay, what do I do now?"

Bonnie felt her way over to the window then cracked the shutters. "We'll need to test it first. Place your hand in front of the light." She commanded.

The woman walked slowly over to the window and pushed her hand in front of the ray of light shining through the opening. She smiled when she realized the sun wasn't scorching her skin like before. "It works." She giggled happily.

Zinnia quickly hurried back to her husband and gave him a tight hug.

"Bonnie, Damon, thank you so much." Zinnia beamed.

"Yes, thank you both. We will have a big feast tonight in your honor, and for our fallen." Tupac smiled.

"Damon won't be here. I'm going to try and open up a portal so he can go home to the love of his life, Elena." Bonnie explained with a hint of disdain in her voice as she opened up the shutters to the house, letting the sunlight in.

"What?" Damon spat ridiculously. "I'm going home because she might kill herself," he said annoyed.

"Elena?" Zinnia questioned.

"The one and only." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Who is Elena, and why does she want to kill herself?" Tupac asked with a raised brow.

"Elena is Damon's life. They can't live without each other, and now that Elena has lost him she wants to die." Bonnie explained absurdly.

Zinnia and Tupac flashed each other an uncomfortable look.

"She's not my life! I feel responsible for her that's it. I don't want her to kill herself. If it was Jeremy you'd be outside whipping up a damn portal right now!" Damon stated angrily.

Bonnie's mouth went ajar, her eyes like saucers as she snatched her gaze over to Damon. She was rendered speechless by his comment because she knew he was right. She didn't want Jeremy to kill himself over her either and she'd move heaven and earth to prevent him for doing such a thing.

"Sounds like this Elena wants a lot of attention. Ugh." Zinnia frowned.

Damon flashed her a knowing look.

"You're right. I probably would have run home to save Jeremy, but unlike you we're not two selfish and sex crazed co-dependent individuals."

"Well at least we don't have trust issues, and unlike your boyfriend I'm not a cheater."

"Well at least…at least…I don't have to take this shit from you." Bonnie couldn't think of a comeback. "I'm out of here!" She screamed.

"Bye!" Damon yelled back.

"You don't say goodbye to me. I say goodbye to you!" She screamed.

"Au revoir; arrivederci; goodbye!" Damon screamed.

"Fuck you!" Bonnie shouted.

"You won't let me!" Damon squawked.

"Ugh!" Bonnie gasp then ran out of the house.

"AHHHHHH!" Damon screamed before kicking their table up against the wall, obliterating it.

"I'll go get her." Zinnia stated.

Tupac burst into a fit of laughter.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You two are so in love. Bonnie will be the end of you."

"I'm not in love with her. Bonnie Bennett is a pain in my ass. Fuck!"

"If you two don't have sex soon you're going to kill each other." Tupac shook his head. "Look, I know you don't want your former beloved to die, but maybe it's time you let her go. Elena will heal and learn to love again."

"Yeah, maybe," Damon said gloomily as he picked up a chair to sit down.

"Listen, I've been meaning to speak with you about staying here in our parish. If you plan on making Gardenia your home we require that you take on responsibilities to help keep our town running smoothly. I would love it if you would be captain of my guard and help me watch over the city."

"Sure, whatever." Damon answered, not sparing the man a glance.

"Come on, let's go have a drink at the tavern."

:::::

"Bonnie, wait up." Zinnia called.

The young woman stopped in her tracks and waited for Zinnia to reach her.

"You're angry but don't be. Damon is crazy about you."

"Well he has a funny way of showing it."

"I get it Bonnie. You think he doesn't care about you because he wants to return home to save his old flame, but that's simply not true." Zinnia explained.

"Why does he have to go to her? Why is it that when Damon has to choose between saving Elena or someone else he always chooses her. He's so selfish." Bonnie proclaimed passionately as she abruptly turned to face Zinnia, a livid look in her eyes.

"I don't know Bonnie, but from what Tupac has told me, Damon cares deeply for you. He believes he's in love with you." She paused. "I sense that you've lived in Elena's shadow for a long time. It's time to come out. Tell Damon how you feel." Zinnia explained sweetly as she gently rubbed Bonnie's back.

"I can't; Elena's my best friend. It wouldn't be right." Bonnie lowered her head.

"Maybe it's you who needs to break up with Elena." Zinnia lightly giggled.

"Damon belongs with Elena. They're really in love. What I feel for him is infatuation, lust. You know, wanting what you can't have. Damon is mysterious, beautiful, fearless, and passionate. He loves with everything in him, and I admire that about him." Bonnie looked vacantly out at the town, beaming as she talked about Damon, a yearning look in her eyes.

"You are so serious Bonnie. Have you ever thought about letting go? You need to unwind, and I know just the thing for you." Zinnia smiled. "Come on." The woman wrapped her arms around Bonnie and walked her swiftly through the town's square.

:::::

An hour had passed by and Damon and Tupac had already shared two pitchers of liquor.

Tupac tried getting Damon to open up to no avail. He spent the majority of his time conversing with his comrades whilst the vampire drank one drink after another. It took a whole lot of drinking to get even the slightest buzz. It would be a long night for Damon; he was sure of this.

"Zinnia." Tupac smiled as his wife swiftly walked over to him.

"Hello love. May I speak with you outside?" She asked.

"Where is Bonnie?" Damon turned quickly around at the table.

"She's at home cleaning up." Zinnia lied.

Damon nodded then turned back around to the table.

Zinnia and Tupac hurried outside. Once outdoors Zinnia giggled. She was tickled pink by something and Tupac wanted to know why.

"What are you up to?"

"The ladies and I will be spending the day at the creek, and I was wondering if you would bring Damon by. Maybe let him peep in on Bonnie." She grinned cunningly.

"You are so bad." He wiggled his brow at her.

"We need to help Bonnie and Damon discover each other. Bonnie needs to let go of her inhibitions and take care of herself." Zinnia explained.

"…and Damon knows what he wants but fear is keeping him from telling her the truth about how he feels." Tupac stated.

"So you're okay with my plan?"

"Yes." Tupac answered.

"Alright, Bonnie's waiting for me. Don't let me down." The wife rattled off.

"We'll be there shortly." Tupac kissed his wife on the lips, then returned to Damon.

::::::

Bonnie laid sprawled out by the creek listening to the women talk. Even though their voices were like a chorus humming all around her they still didn't distract her from thinking about Damon Salvatore. Why did he need to go back? She realized she was being ridiculous for being angry with him for caring about Elena's wellbeing. If he didn't care she would be angry with him for taking it too lightly.

Originally, Bonnie didn't have ambitions on being first in anyone's heart. She was used to being second best and second choice. She accepted it with her parents and with her boyfriend Jeremy who chose a ghost, his sister, and Liv over her every time.

But when Damon came along things were different. Though Elena was the woman who set his heart on fire, he always made room for her. No one had ever fought more valiantly for her than Damon. Her grams was the only other person that cared for her in that same capacity.

Bonnie assumed that being adamant about not leaving would make Damon change his mind about going as well, but if it came down to him choosing a suicidal and insane Elena over a woman who had all her faculties and could take care of herself, he would chose the suicidal chic, of course. Bonnie rolled her eyes outwardly in thought of everything.

If she believed for one minute that after they returned home that she and Damon could still have their same relationship, she would go back in a heartbeat, but it wasn't guaranteed. Nothing with them was for that matter.

::::::

"Where the hell are you taking me Tupac?" Damon dragged out.

"Whenever I feel down or when Zinnia and I have an argument, I go for a long walk in the woods. It helps to calm my mind." Tupac explained.

"Well, whenever I feel down I just rip out someone's heart." Damon smirked.

"Ooh Damon, we don't do that," Tupac said absurdly. "Tell me more about Zinnia's gifts?"

"She can move at the speed of sound; she can hear an insect crawling on a leaf; she can see a speck of dust from yards away, and then there is my personal favorite, compulsion. She can compel a person to do whatever she wants." Damon state proudly.

"Really?" Tupac swiftly turned around to face Damon.

"Really." Damon wiggled his eyes.

"Have you compelled anyone since you've been here?"

"The prisoner from the other night." Damon answered.

"Can zinnia's blood heal people too?"

"Yes, and if she's ever severely injured give her some of your blood and she'll heal much faster." Damon clarified. "Tupac, tell me about these people in Emerald City. Their weaponry seems pretty advance."

"At one point in time, we all lived in Emerald City, but one day the Nyanja species decided that they no longer wanted to share the wealth of this land with us." He paused.

"We were banished from the city first. Then to further prove their superiority over us they made it impossible for us to obtain most of our natural resources like metal, fossil fuels, water, and food. But that still wasn't enough for them. They decided to eradicate our kind. My people are a dying breed." He explained seriously.

"What do you mean their species; you all look humanoid, and your city seems to be doing well." Damon crinkled his brow.

"Their biological makeup is different. They're twice as strong as us and they can live for several hundred years."

"Hundreds of years? How long can you live?" Damon raised his brow.

"A few hundred years."

"Wow! I guess no matter what planet you live on the rich and the powerful will always conquer and oppress the weak." Damon replied as he looked blankly at the ground.

An audible silence soon felt between the men as they stood in the middle of the forest.

Damon thought about Tupac and his people for a fleeting moment. His mind soon drifted to its mantra of thoughts about Bonnie and Elena.

The witch had it all wrong. He wanted to return to Mystic Falls because he felt responsible for Elena's life. She was sired to him, and a part of him felt like she still was. It had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't care about the people of Gardenia. He merely cared more about Elena then he did them. _What's so wrong with that,_ he thought.

Damon's concentration was broken by Tupac's loud smacking on what looked like the nastiest looking fruit he had seen since being on parallel earth.

"What the hell are you eating?" Damon frowned.

"This fine fruit is called verdant. It is one of the most sought after fruits on this planet." Tupac smiled.

"What, it tastes better than the yellow fruit?" Damon snickered absurdly.

"It is quite tasty despite how awful it looks, but the reason people desire this fruit so greatly is because it has the power to make a sterile person fertile." He winked.

Damon burst into a fit of laughter. "What is with you and the flower child people? A piece of fruit won't make you more fertile."

"Say what you will my friend. Zinnia and I couldn't conceive a child because of her illness. It was because of this fruit that she was able to give me a child."

"Dude, fruit is not magic. It's fruit. Medicine is what heals you or a vampire's blood for that matter." Damon spat

"…and what do you think medicine is made of. It's everything around you. I am telling you, it works, and tonight I'm going to try for another child with Zinnia," Tupac said proudly as he leaned against a tree, smiling.

"I hate to break it to you Mr. Flower child but vampires can't reproduce."

"Really?" Tupac stopped eating the fruit and stared at Damon blankly. He then lifted his shirt, plucked more fruit from the tree, and threw it quickly in to his provisional sack.

He then turned to Damon, throwing him one of the army green spiked fruit's with its soft slimy husk.

"Ew," Damon said holding the fruit with the tip of his fingers. He then sniffed it. "Unf." He shrugged and then took a bite of the verdant.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's pretty tasty." Damon nodded and shrugged. "What's that?" He quickly turned his gaze to the laughter of women off in the distance.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Let's check it out." Tupac raised his brow then turned his back to Damon. He smiled craftily as he walked towards the creek.

Damon slowly trailed behind him, finishing off the fruit along the way.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Zinnia flashed quickly to Bonnie.

She squinted her eyes and held a hand over her forehead, trying to shield her orbs from the blaring sunlight as she looked up at Zinnia.

"En," Bonnie said then giggled.

"Don't be such a pity Bonnie," Zinnia said as she walked away then began removing her clothes. The woman striped down to her birthday suit and her friends did as well.

Bonnie looked around at all the naked women then unconsciously hide her covered breast with her arms.

"Are you going to get undressed?" Maji asked.

"Uh…uh, can I wear my skirt and shirt?" Bonnie swallowed.

"No Bonnie, get undressed. No one's going to gawk at you." Zinnia fused.

"I might." A bronze skinned woman with jet black hair snickered.

Bonnie smiled. "Why do we have to get naked?"

"The mild undercurrents massages your skin. Your clothing will only get in the way of that. We had a rough night. You need to relax. Now come on."

"Okay." Bonnie timidly answered than stood up so that she could remove her clothes.

Damon and Tupac made it to the cliff just in time for the vampire to see the stripe show that an unsuspected Bonnie had no clue that she was performing.

"Well would you look at that." Tupac smiled at an astounded Damon who stared at Bonnie with an intensive gaze, his lips partially parted, and his eyes like saucers.

Bonnie slowly untied the front of her shirt. She eased it down her waist, legs, then over her feet. She then turned away from the women. She eased her skirt down her legs then her panties. Damon was now getting a full frontal view of Bonnie. He widened his eyes at the sight of her hairy valley and small perking breasts. He quickly snatched his glance to Tupac, making sure he wasn't looking at Bonnie.

"Don't look at her." Damon snapped.

"Hello, my wife is down there." Tupac huffed then rolled his eyes at Damon.

A dumbfounded look covered Damon's face. He then slowly turned his gaze back to Bonnie. Her back was now to him. A smirk flashed across his face as he looked at her beautiful back side. He knew it was nice. He had seen her in her panties and bra but seeing her without her clothes on was much more rewarding.

"You ready to head out?" Tupac asked.

Damon flashed him a serious gaze as he leaned against the tree, his ankles crossed. His facial expression told Tupac all he needed to know.

"You think you can find your way back?"

"I'll manage." Damon answered in a low husky voice.

Tupac nodded then left.

Damon went back to staring at Bonnie as she wade in the water. She was self-conscious and nervous and he found it adorable. All she did was politely smile and giggle at the other women as they cracked jokes and told stories about their husbands and kids.

He watched them play in the water for about an hour. He was glad that he stayed because he got to see a wet and naked Bonnie. He thanked the Gods for it as he watched her emerge from the water, sleeking her wet shoulder length hair to the back of her head. All of her important parts jiggled as she ran to one of the blankets. She dried herself off then Zinnia talked her in to letting her massage her back.

The woman gave Bonnie some wine and made her take a few puffs of an herb to help her relax. It was peer pressure at its finest and Zinnia was the master of manipulation and guilt tripping. Damon was extremely impressed.

Zinnia rubbed Bonnie's back slowly. He could see the oil glistening on her body from the top of the cliff. He wished that it was him rubbing Bonnie Bennett down.

Damon quickly lost his smile. He began to feel slightly guilty watching her without her permission and not only that, but he would soon be reunited with Elena and there was no way he would be able to look at her with a straight face knowing he saw her best friend naked and he enjoyed it. This image of Bonnie would definitely be floating around in his head for many decades to come.

As Damon watched Bonnie, he began to feel a tightness in his jeans. He grabbed and lightly massaged himself. It had been a little over a month since he had sex and the little light girl on girl action did not make matters any better.

Before Damon knew it, he was undoing his pants. He grabbed ahold of his rigidness, freeing it. He rubbed slowly over the bulbous whilst still staring intently at Bonnie and Zinnia. He slowly began to stroke himself. He began to imagine how wet, tight, and hot Bonnie's pussy was, and the fact that she was a witch made him hornier. He could teach the witch some tricks.

It felt wonderful, but he felt slightly embarrassed. He was Damon Salvatore. He didn't need to masturbate; he could get a woman to do that for him. But here he was, working himself over. He slowly stroked his pink stiffened cock with his strong hands. He was gently with his loved wand.

Bonnie waved her feet slowly in the air, and Zinnia continued to massage her back with her elbows and hands. Bonnie lightly moaned with pleasure at the woman's wonderful ministration which made Damon even more aroused.

He quickened his pace. Short grunts escaped his lips as he closed his eyes. That wonderful feeling that he hadn't felt in some time was rushing to the forefront. He moved his hands over his member as if he were milking a cow.

"Ah no; shit; shit." He grunted as he fervently stroked himself. "Oh god." He gasp as his white liquid went spitting out across the leaves and onto the ground. "Ah yeah." He smiled then let out a short relieving chuckle as he rubbed out the rest of his release. He felt back against the tree, still lightly stroking himself. He felt less tense after releasing some of the stress on his back.

No matter what happened from this moment forward, he couldn't tell anyone that he jerked off whilst watching a naked and unsuspecting Bonnie Bennett.

::::::

No soon as night time fell over the village, the town started preparing for the feast. It was a joint effort on everyone's part.

But the banquet was not the only big thing happening that night. Tupac couldn't find the town's leader and soon the new vampires would be arriving and the leader was hoping that they would make it home before sun up.

Bonnie placed a spell on the town hall to keep the vampires in and around the town to keep them out that part of the plan had been completed. She then spent the rest of her time trying to come up with a spell to send Damon home. After wasting almost half the evening thinking of the right incantation she realized that she didn't need a spell. She was able to bring out the sun just thinking about it, so she was sure she could do the same with the portal.

Damon on the other hand spent the rest of the evening alone. He decided to go to the party because he was the guest of honor, there would be plenty of liquor, and he was hoping the herb's that they would have at the feast as well would help to dull his senses.

He was avoiding Bonnie and she was avoiding him. He didn't want it to be that way but he didn't want to talk to her while she was angry. He also needed to come up with a new strategy to get her to come back with him.

He respected Bonnie and her choices; he would never do anything to undermine them but this was one time he felt he had to take matters into his own hands. She was returning with him to Mystic Falls whether she liked it or not. He had weighed all his options and there was no other way. Bonnie was going and that was final.

He had finally arrived at the feast. The large bonfire in the middle of it all was pretty impressive. He looked around at all the happy faces. He instantly spotted Bonnie sitting with Zinnia and some of the other women in town as well. He then searched the crowd for Tupac. He was sitting on the other side of the fire with his friends.

Damon walked slowly over to them but not without shooting Bonnie Bennett a few serious glances. He was quite surprised to see her staring back at him with a mutual facial expression.

"Damon, my friend. You finally decided to join us." Tupac greeted in a raised voice.

"Yeah, I'm here. Where is the liquor?" Damon stated seriously and the men laughed.

"Tao, get him a pitcher. I don't think a cup will do. He has woman troubles." Tupac teased.

"Did you forget to give your woman a good thrashing before you left?" Tao teased.

"She's not my woman." Damon spat.

"So you don't mind if I make her my woman?" A handsome copper skinned man stated as he stood against the tree.

Damon glowered at the man before taking a large gulp of his liquor.

"Tonight we are more than just celebrating Damon's great moments in battle and his bravery, we're also saying farewell to him, our fallen comrades, and the people who died here in Gardenia."

"What?" Tao gasp.

"Damon has to return home. His love one is in trouble," Tupac said.

"Great. We really could use your help especially now." Tao stated sadly.

"You'll be okay," Damon said coolly not sparing the man a glance. Once Tao gave him the decanter of whisky he turned it up and drank half of its contents in one gulp. He wiped his mouthed then looked at the fire in a trance like state. The men's voices became garbled, mere background noise as he stared right through the crackling blazing yellow and orange flames at Bonnie.

He saw Tupac puffing on the herb out the corner of his eye. He mindlessly held his hand up for a puff and Tupac obliged. He inhaled a large gulp of the drug then blindly held it out for someone else.

"Bonnie, that man has it bad for you." Zinnia whispered in her ear.

"He doesn't Zinnia. He loves Elena. He's just angry because I won't go with him. He probably wants me to tag along so he can use me for my powers."

Damon's heart broke when he heard those words escape Bonnie's lips, surely she must have known that he would be listening in on her conversation.

"You really believe that?"

"Of course, he pulled a poker on me and threatened me to save his brother." Bonnie cringed in thought after her comment. She was bitter and she didn't understand why.

"You're jealous."

"Excuse me." Bonnie laughed hilariously.

"You're jealous. Tell the man you like him."

"I don't want Damon Salvatore. He's my friend. He's like a brother to me and that's it." Bonnie spat.

The more Bonnie spoke the angrier Damon became. He turned up pitcher after pitcher of liquor which contained small amounts of the purple fruit.

Bonnie sighed in frustration. She poured a little wine in a cup. She drank the first cup in one gulp. She too began to consume large amounts of liquor containing the purple fruit. She also over indulged in the drug. Several minutes later everything around Bonnie became blurry and her friends voices became muddled.

She stared across the fire, catching Damon gawking intently at her. She couldn't look away. They were mesmerized by each other. The purple fruit made it impossible for them to fight the passion and desire that burned inside of them for one another.

"Come on Bonnie, let's dance." Zinnia suggested.

Bonnie staggered as she tried getting to her feet. She stood frozen, still looking through the fire with a hypnotic look in her eyes at Damon.

"Come on Bonnie!" Zinnia yelled, but to Bonnie she spoke in slow motion in a deep baritone voice.

Bonnie couldn't gracefully handle the amounts of liquor and drugs that she had consumed like Zinnia and the others.

Zinnia grabbed Bonnie by the arms, swaying her from side to side. Out of nowhere, Bonnie became extremely happy. She ran her hands down her body, slowly rotated her hips, and ran her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes. She cupped her breasts and ran her hands slowly and seductively over her front as she dipped, rolled, and swirled her hips. She was in her own little intoxicated world.

As Bonnie danced, Damon could hear a drumming sound in his head; Bonnie's dancing summoned the vampire in him. The scowl he once wore was gone. He stared at the witch with a piercing and penetrative gaze. She was beautiful to him; that little timid looking girl bloomed into a woman right before his very eyes. He didn't remember Bonnie being so vivacious. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Bonnie continued to dance. She finally opened her eyes to see that Damon was still watching her. Oddly, she didn't stop dancing. Knowing that she had his full attention only fueled her fire. She wanted him to see her, appreciate her beauty, and her worth. They gazed at each other hypnotically for an infinite amount of time as Bonnie continued to dance for him. Damon could no longer take it.

He flashed over to her. They stared at each other wantonly; their chest rose and fail in unison.

"Yes," Bonnie said breathlessly.

"Can we talk?" Damon ran his hand down his face tiredly.

Bonnie quickly nodded. He grabbed her by the hand, interlocking their fingers as he led her to the town's square. It was deserted because everyone was at the feast.

He stopped near the tavern and turned to face Bonnie.

"Hey," he said in a low husky voice.

"Hi," Bonnie said in a trance like state.

They ogled over each other. They were both at a loss for words. Damon had tons he needed to say to her but now that they were face to face he couldn't remember what it was he wanted to communicate.

He began to drift in to her. Her head went right and his went left. Soon the tip of their noses were touching. Damon caressed her nose with his as he closed his eyes.

Bonnie stepped closer to him before placing her hands on his pale rugged square jaws. Damon grabbed her gently by the waist and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. He pushed his lips in to hers and quickly said a prayer in thought that she would return his affection, and she did. Her soft tawny lips pushed softly against his and lingered.

Bonnie pulled slowly away. Her green orbs darted up to his blue ones. Suddenly she couldn't breathe and her heart rate quickened. Damon honed in on the resounding thumping of her heart. Her heartbeat was hypnotic and alluring; it made him even more intoxicated. Bonnie had been wanting to kiss Damon since that morning. She never imagined that it would essentially happen.

Bonnie reached her lips to Damon's. They pecked each other's lips tenderly once more. They kissed each other over and over again, their lips tenderly smacking every time they would pull slowly away from each other.

Damon was ready to take it up a notch. He pressed the tip of his tongue between her lips, begging for entry; Bonnie didn't disappoint him. She opened her mouth wide for him. Damon speedily slid his tongue in to her warm orifice. His golden whip was soon dancing harmoniously around Bonnie's. She fisted the collar of his shirt with one hand whilst rubbing the back of his head with the other.

Their tongues fought fiercely for dominance over the others as Damon's busy hands danced around her waist, thighs, and back.

As they kissed, Damon became more aggressive and consuming as his tongue swam deeper to the back of her warm mouth and their breathing became heavy and erratic.

Damon backed her up against the wall. His hands rested against the wall as he kneeled into the kiss with one knee. Their heads bobbed and weaved quickly from side to side. They were practically swallowing each other's faces.

Damon pulled her back in forcefully, snaking his arms around her waist as he rubbed her waist and the small of her back briskly. He sucked, licked, and kissed all over her neck, earlobes, and collar bone.

"Damon," Bonnie said winded as Damon tugged at the hair at the back of her head and continued to kiss her feverishly over her neck, leaving the essence of his kisses behind on the spots his lips had formerly visited.

"Damon. Damon." Bonnie moaned. The vampire worked his lips back up to hers. There was no way he was going to let the words no and stop escape from her lips; he would put an end to that right now. He licked, pulled, and sucked on her luscious lips energetically, terminating all communication.

Bonnie threw her arm out to the side of her, cushioning herself from the impact of Damon backing her up against the wall again. She panted as she grabbed and pulled the hair at the back of his head vigorously. Damon eagerly pulled the straps of Bonnie's shirt down over her shoulders. He kissed them feverishly before rushing down to the valley between her breasts.

Bonnie's eyes popped up. He was going home to Elena, and here she was about to give him the most precious and consecrated part of herself.

She didn't want to be second choice, not anymore. Damon may have wanted her now, but the moment he laid eyes on Elena she would become the one night stand; the mistake. She could hear Damon now_. I really like you Bonnie, but I'm in love with Elena. I never meant to hurt you. Can we still be friends? _ Yes, that is what he would say to her (she believed).

"No Damon. We can't." Bonnie tired pushing him away. Damon gently grabbed her wrist, peeling her fingers away from his chest.

"Please Bonnie." He gently folded her left arm behind her back and continued to feverishly kiss her face and down her neck.

"No Damon," Bonnie pleaded breathlessly in a timid voice.

Damon ceased his loving ministration then rested his forehead on hers as he ran his fingers lightly down her neck, his cool breath in her face. Their chest rose and fell rapidly. They had worked up quite a sweat. Bonnie could only imagine what it would be like if she made love to Damon. She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing her lids together as she purged the pleasant fantasy from her mind. She would only get hurt, she told herself.

"Please come home with me Bonnie?" Damon whispered before kissing her on the nose.

Bonnie's eyes popped open. Even after kissing him he still wanted to go home to Elena. She became angry. She pushed Damon roughly away from her. He staggered back against the bench before flashing her an astonishing look.

"I'm not coming with you," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes you are." Damon replied sternly as he stared at her with a piercing gaze, his jaws ticking.

"…and if I don't then what? You're going to make me," Bonnie said heatedly, her chest still rapidly rising and falling.

Damon watched her for a moment. Earlier that day he had made up his mind that she would go with him no matter if she wanted to or not. But he couldn't do that, not to Bonnie. He respected her too much.

"No." He answered somberly.

Bonnie exhaled. "Damon, I'm sorry about before. I said some mean things. I do understand why you need to return. I won't hold you back, but you have to respect my decision to stay."

Damon nodded, heartbrokenly.

Bonnie smiled at him then walked out to the middle of the road and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked. He was confused by her actions.

"I'm sending you back home. Elena needs you."

"You're not going to say goodbye to me?" Damon asked hysterically.

"No, because maybe you and Elena will come back for me."

"Damon you can't leave." Zinnia came from out of nowhere with Tupac on her heels. They had been spying on them in hopes that all their manipulation would succeed in bringing Bonnie and Damon together.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know that Elena's okay."

"We're going to miss you Damon," Tupac said gloomily.

"But what about me? How am I going to learn how to use my new abilities?" Zinnia asked worriedly.

"Zinnia, you'll be okay. Tupac and I are kindred spirits, and Bonnie knows all there is to know about me." Damon smiled at Zinnia; his eyes quickly darted back to Bonnie.

"I think you are making a mistake, but I wish you all the best." Zinnia lightly sobbed.

"You ready?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded.

Bonnie closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to happen. A fierce wind came from out of nowhere and a twirling ball of light appeared. It spawn around at lightly speed in mid-air. The ball grew bigger and bigger. Damon walked closer to the beam, his back to Bonnie and the others. His hair whipped fearlessly in the wind, and the light shone brightly on his pale skin.

A part of him was happy to be returning home to Elena. He missed her. But the more he thought of her the more he thought about Bonnie too. He kept picturing their kiss in his head. Damon sighed. He was making the right decision; he tried to convince himself.

Bonnie smiled and marveled at her power; she could never this much power back home, even with the power of a hundred witches. The witch soon lost her smile when the awful throbbing and burning in her brain began.

Black veins began to swim across Damon's cheeks. A thousand years could pass and he still would know the scent of Bonnie Bennett's blood. He snatched his gaze to her.

Bonnie wiped her lip, seeing her blood on her fingertips. She looked up, her eyes meeting Damon's. She tried to hide her pain with a smile, but she couldn't fool him.

"Bonnie." Damon gasp in horror. She had told him earlier that day about her passing out. He could kick his own ass for not remembering. He instantly thought about all those times that he could have stopped Bonnie from hurting herself. He could have saved her, but he couldn't because his entire existence was rooted in all things Elena Gilbert.

"It's okay. I can hold it. Go, help Elena," she said bravely then flashed him a timid smile.

"No." Damon walked swiftly over to her, not even sparing the portal that led to the supposedly great love of his life a second glance.

"Yes you are. Elena needs you; now go." Bonnie protested.

"Close it Bonnie or so help me God if you die I will kill you," Damon said seriously.

Bonnie looked at him for a spell, an unbelieving look in her eyes. Her arms slowly drifted down to her sides. The move instantly closed the portal.

"Why?" Bonnie asked in disbelief, her eyes like saucers.

"I've made a lot of bad choices but staying here with you will probably prove to be the best choice I've ever made." Damon stared at her with a stoic look on his face.

Bonnie bit down on a giggle as tears of joy flowed from her eyes. "Once we take care of this thing here in Gardenia, we'll go home, together. I promise." She smiled.

"What about you? You're still not able to control your magic." Damon flashed her a concerned look.

"I-," Bonnie was caught off by a rogue vampire that had hopped the mighty stone gate. Bonnie didn't spell the front entrance because it was the army's only way back in to the city.

Bonnie, Damon, Zinnia, and Tupac looked at the vampire, bewildered looks on their faces.

"Nosh." Tupac called to his friend, wearing a curious gaze.

The man vamped up and flashed his gaze to Tupac.

"They're coming!" The guard on the wall yelled before firing his arrows quickly over the wall.

Damon flashed to Nosh and tried to rip out his heart. The vampire grabbed him by his fingers. He bent them all the way back to his wrist, breaking every single one of his digits. Damon screamed out in pain. The vampire grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up off the ground, snuffing out the sound of his voice.

In the blink of eye the vampire reached in to Damon's chest and before he could rip out his organ monkey man came out of nowhere and ripped the vampires head clean off with his bare hands.

Nosh rigor mortis fingers were locked around Damon's heart. Damon grabbed him in a flash by the collar, keeping him from falling and taking his heart with him.

"Bon-nieeee!" Damon called out in pain.

She flashed her gaze to Damon, vaporizing the deceased vampire with one look, saving Damon in the process. He dropped to the ground, weakened by his injury.

Tupac ran over to him, given Damon some of his blood.

More vampires leaped over the gate but Damon was no match for these vampires, but luckily Zinnia and monkey man were as they fought furiously to keep the mad bloodsuckers from hurting the others.

Bonnie seeing how overwhelmed her animal and Zinnia wore, closed her eyes, and quickly began performing the same spell she did the night before. She was still weak from carrying out the incantation from earlier but she was still successful. The sun burst through the midnight sky like fire burning through paper, killing the vampires inside and outside the gate instantly.

Turning back the hours on the clock was no easy invocation. Bonnie passed out right in the middle of her enchantment; night time slid over the day light like a shade as she went drifted down to the ground. Damon flashed to her, catching her body before it hit the ground.

"Bonnie." He gasp. He quickly checked for a pulse. It was faint. Damon bit in to his wrist then pushed it hurriedly in to her mouth. She timidly sucked the blood from his wrist then whimpered. He picked Bonnie up bridal style then looked around to see if Zinnia, Tupac, and his animal friend were okay.

"Go, take her home. We'll be okay," Zinnia said as she helped an injured Tupac to his feet.

"Who were they?" Damon asked breathless.

"Some of my men." Tupac answered in a trembling voice, a devastated look on his face.

"Cheyenne." Damon stated in disbelief.

"We can't worry about that now. Take your woman home. Met me in the morning at the town hall," Tupac said.

Damon nodded, a worried look on his face. He stared at Tupac for a tick then flashed home.

Once inside, he laid Bonnie down in bed, tripping on table pieces, and broken glass along the way. Damon grabbed a piece of cloth from off the shelf, dipped it down in to a pail of cold water then wrung out the excess water. He walked slowly back over to a passed out Bonnie.

He removed his torn blood cover shirt before laying down in bed beside Bonnie. He dabbed the blood away from her upper lip then folded the cloth to cover up the blood stain before dabbing her forehead with the clean side of the cool wet fabric.

He ran his fingers lightly down her face. Now more than ever he knew he had made the right decision in staying and so did Bonnie. He was so proud of her for seeing the big picture and for thinking about people who actually needed her help, unlike Elena who couldn't help but keep the attention on her.

Damon hastily pushed Elena out of his mind and put the focus back on Bonnie. They kissed. He now wished that he wasn't so intoxicated during their passionate make out. Their entire moment seemed like a wet dream, but never the less it felt good feeling her warm tongue rotating around his. He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot as he looked down at her.

"You need me, and I need you. I'm so proud of you Bonnie." He whispered to a passed out Bonnie through an angelic smile as he continued to stroke her face tenderly with the back of his fingers.

Damon ran his fingers through her dark brown tresses next before kissing her on the forehead. He closed his eyes, letting his lips linger for a spell against her warm skin. He pulled away from her gradually then propped his head up on his hand and watched Bonnie as she slept. He chuckled lightly. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt prouder of himself then he did right now.

A/N: XO Will the fruit make Damon fruitful? Hmmmmm. It's up to you all. I have some say they already want it, but we'll let the numbers decide. LOL!


	8. Chapter 8:The Aftermath

A/N: This is an old Chapter. Well someone un-followed the story. Sorry to disappoint you. :/

_**Oblivion Chapter 8: The Aftermath **_

Tupac and Zinnia looked around at the ashes of their fallen men. There was a part of the leader that hoped that Cheyenne made it somehow. He left with two hundred men, but the one he was most heartbroken about was his friend. He could live knowing that their defenses were no more but he couldn't bear the thought of living without Cheyenne; the man whom was his best friend since they were little boys.

Tupac's thoughts soon left him when he noticed the Podigies standing in the middle of the road. Never in his life had he seen one of the creatures up close. His father and other elders had told him that they were dangerous animals, but this one appeared to be pretty docile compared to the ones he had seen out in the wild.

"I can't believe the creature helped us," Tupac said, still carefully watching the animal.

"Yes. He fought quite remarkably."

"…and so did you." Tupac smiled at his wife.

The animal grunted, putting the couple's attention back on him.

"Thank you,." Tupac saiannounced.

Monkey man watched them for a tick then took off down the road that led to Bonnie's and Damon's hut.

"Damon said Cheyenne's name. Did he die? Will he come back as a vampire like me? Do you think he's okay?" Zinnia asked, puttreturning her attention back onto Tupac.

"No, he was alive when I left him. His orders were to bring the men home once night time fell, but this is what happened instead,." Tupac explained gloomily.

"Well, maybe the men who couldn't handle being a vampires tried to attack the others. I'm sure Cheyenne is okay, because this wasn't even half of the cavalry that attacked us."

"Yeah, maybe you're right,." Tupac answered in a trance like state.

"Someone's approaching,." tThe guard yelled from the wall. "It's the rest of the men!"

"Open the gate!" Tupac bellowed enthusiastically, then headed for the entrance.

He waited for the large stone doors to open. He hoped that his friend would be there. The gate was finally open and there Cheyenne was, sitting high up on his horse, his clothes torn and dirty, his face bloody, but he was alive.

"You made it,." Tupac exhaled. He was relieved to see his friend. "What happened?"

"Most of the men climbed out of their shallow graves themselves. Some were shaken up and couldn't understand what was happening to them, and the others wanted blood. They attacked our injured, so we had to defend ourselves.; Lluckily, some of the newly turned vampires stood with us against the others." He paused.

"Seeing that they were outnumbered, they ran. We were sure that they would come back here. We tried to get home as soon as possible, but during our journey back a weird storm appeared and it caused the sun to emerge. We lost more men when that happened, but some were blessed to have their blankets within reach,." Cheyenne explained then looked around the the town's square, only seeing the ashes of the vampires that were there before them.

"Looks like everything turned out okay despite the fact that we weren't here. What happened?" hHe inquired as he squinted his eyes at Tupac.

"It was Bonnie. Her powers are unimaginable. She saved the town for a second time,." Tupac explainesaid in amazement.

"Let us hope she sticks around for a while." Cheyenne smiled. "Can the men go home?" He asked.

"No, not if they've been turned. They have to sleep in the town hall. We've covered all the windows and there's plenty of blankets and water,." Tupac stated.

"Why can't they return home? They've provening themselves.? They want to be with their loved ones,." CheyenneThe man explained passionately.

"I understand that, but we can't take that chance. We need to know for certain that they can control their thirst for blood." Tupac stared seriously at Cheyenne.

The leader could tell that his friend wasn't okay with his orders, but he knew that Cheyenne would respect him and follow his commands without question, which is why they made a good team.

"Where is Chogan?"

"We don't know. He's nowhere to be found,." Tupac answered.

"Oh, and one more thing, Cheyenne. The vampires will need human blood to fully transition or they will die. If they don't want their new way of life, so be it. It's their choice."

"Okay." Cheyenne gave him the one nodnodded in respect then left to fill the men in on their orders.

"Cheyenne.," Tupac called, stopping the man in his tracks. "I'm glad you're home brother." He shot him a serious and penetrative gaze.

"…and I'm glad to be home too, brother." Cheyenne smiled then walked away.

Tupac watched his friend until he disappeared into the crowd; he then turned his gaze to his wife. He instantly smiled once laying eyes on her. She always brought out the softer side of him.

"See, I told you everything would be okay." Zinnia smiled.

"Yeah, you did. We make a good team you and me."

"We got Bonnie and Damon together. Most of our men have returned. It's really a good day." Zinnia beamed.

"Yes. It was a good day indeed. Were we really going to watch Bonnie and Damon have sex?" Tupac asked with a raised brow.

"I was. I don't know about you," Zinnia said sassily.

"Woman, you are so mischievous." Tupac lightly chuckled.

"The outlanders may know sexual tricks that we have yet to discover." Zinnia winked, and Tupac burst into a fit of laughter.

::::::

Damon woke up with a smile on his face. The sun was barely up in the sky, and even though he had slept for only a few hours, he still felt fully rested and invigorated.

Things were looking up for Damon. He had finally kissed Bonnie. He and Tupac were growing closer. He had the most kick- ass pet any man could ask for.

He was finally living a life that wasn't filled with revenge, chasing after a woman, or stealing his brother's girl. He actually had no aspirations other than being happy and wooing Bonnie – if she wanted him too. He quickly leftfocused his thoughts and put them back on her.

She looked so adorable. He ran his fingers down her face then leaned in to her, givingen her a kiss on the forehead.

_You wanted to make love to me, Bennett,_ he thought and smiled outwardly. Damon felt like his chances of being with Bonnie had increased tremendously. There was no longer zero chances of him and Bonnie starting a relationship; his chances were now one in a million, and he'd gladly take those odds.

After gawking at Bonnie for another several minutes, Damon decided to fetch them some water for a shower. He put on his jeans and shoes then left. He almost jumped through his skin when he ran in to his animal sitting outside the door.

"Hey, Mmonkey man." He smiled.

The animal stuck his tongue out at Damon, spitting on him in the process.

"You don't like the name. I knew it." He laughed. "How about I give you a new name, and you don't spit on me this time."

Monkey man licked his tongue out, spitting on Damon again. He wiped the spittleatial from his cheek and flashed the animal a fake smile.

"I'm done with you,. yYou big lug. Now stay here and watch Bonnie." Damon walked away, leaving the animal alone.

Damon was back with the water for their showers in no time. He wanted to take a shower first, then clean the house before Bonnie awoke, but when he returned, she was already awake. The moment he saw her he wanted to sit down and chat about their kiss, but Damon, being the eternal gentleman he always was with Bonnie, wanted her to approach him about the kiss first.

"Good morning." Damon flashed her a smoldering lookglance. He stood in front of Bonnie for the longest, making sure she got a good look at his rock hard sweaty chest.

Bonnie's eyes searched from Damon's knees, lingered at his crotuch, his nicely formed abs, over his perfectly chiseled chest, and then over his rugged face. She exhaled then forced herself to speak.

"Morning,." sShe greeted timidly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good. I have a little headache though,." Bonnie answered.

Damon walked slowly over to her, still wearing his smoldering gazelance. He sat down on the bed, his eyes staring in to Bonnie's green, mesmerizing eyeorbs. He really wanted to wait for her to initiate the conversation about their kiss, but he was bursting at the seams with eagerness. He was anxious to know what she thought and how she felt.

His hands were all over her during their heated moment. His tongue had practically married hers. He tasted the sweetness of her breath, felt its warmth, and now he wanted more.

He slowly raised his hand to her face then lightly trailed his fingers alongside her cheek. Bonnie sat completely still, not saying a word, but her heartbeat instantly gave her away.

"Do you want my blood?" Damon asked in a low, husky voice.

"No. I'll be okay. A glass of water will make it better,." Bonnie stated then jumped out of bed. Once on her feet she looked around the house. "This place is a mess. Who broke the table?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

"Uh… Zinnia and Tupac," Damon said, a guilty look on his face.

Bonnie pushed out her knee and folded her arms over her chest. "You're helping me clean this mess up,." sShe saidreprimanded. "Do you mind filling the shower for me?"

"Sure." Damon jumped to his feet. He walked swiftly passed Bonnie, his hand brushing her bottom as he passed by her.

He smirked once his back was to hers and Bonnie blushed. Instead of her waiting outside the bathroom for him to fill the shower, she wentcame inside with him. She dipped some of the warm water from the pail in to a granite bowl and washed her face. She then brushed her teeth whilst watching Damon's back side out the corner of her eye.

"Alright. Your shower is ready." Damon flashed her a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He grabbed the pails and quickly left.

Bonnie watched his backside as he walked away before closing the door behind him.

Whilest she was in the shower, Damon cleaned up in a flash. It was a small place and cleaning it up was an easy task. There were clothes strewnode everywhere:, broken glass, turned over furniture, and table pieces covering everyhet surface. Damon put the dirty clothes in a pile on the floor then folded and put away the clean ones.

He sat down on the bed, feeling pretty pleasedgood with himself about his good deed. Damon's lips curled in to his right cheek as a devious idea quickly came to mind. He hurriedly took off his clothes then wrapped a throw around his waist. He laid flat across the bed, spreading his legs wide, and stretched out his arms. He decided to wait on Bonnie in his most inappropriate attire.

"Damon!" Bonnie called.

"Yeah!"

"I forgot my clothes. I need a throwhrow to dry off with, too. Will you bring themit to me?" sShe shouted.

"Sure." He grabbed everything she needed then rapped softly at the entrance.

Bonnie cracked the door, her eyes meeting Damon's immediately.

"Thank you," she said in a timid voice. She was nervous and Damon enjoyed every minute of it. He handed her one thing at a time, making sure her hand rubbed up against his.

"Thanks." Bonnie cut her eyes nervously at him as she tried taking her underwear from his hand. She lightly pulled and Damon pulled back.

"Damon, please," she said seriously.

He lost his smile then freed her underwear. Bonnie closed the door once she had possession of her panties. Damon stood at the entrance for a tick then knocked.

"Yes,." Bonnie answered from behind the door.

"Uh, I'll give you some time alone. I need to see Tupac anyway. I'll see you later,." hHe explained disappointedly through the door.

"Wait! You can't leave." Bonnie snatched the door open.

"You really want me to stay?" Damon asked in a serious, low, husky voice and a raised brow.

"Yeah. I thought maybe we could do our laundry together, or maybe we could go to the market and pick out dinner for tonight."

"What, like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Damon flashed her a crooked smile then leaned against the door, his chest right in Bonnie's face.

"Damon," Bonnie said in warning. "I'm on my way out. After you take your shower we'ill go… as friends," she said sternly.

Damon realized that she was going to avoid what happened between them at all cost. He was fine with that -– for now.

Bonnie hurried out of the wash room fully dressed in her amazon- like attire. She stood frozen in front of Damon, hoping that he would compliement her. She didn't know why. It wasn't like her outfit was new. It was the same style of clothing just different garments, but she wanted Damon Salvatore to notice her ininand it all the same.

"You look beautiful. As always." Damon smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled back; she then noticed the house was clean. "You cleaned up."

"Yeah. I made the mess so it was only befitting that I clean it up." He answered.

They stared at each other for a tick and, an awkward silence shortly ensued.

"Bonnie, about last night-,..." Damon trailed off. _You can do it Damon; mention the kiss,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to you about that. I know how hard it was for you to stay behind for me. I know how much you love Elena. I know you'll never love anyone as much as you love her. You two are perfect for each other,." Bonnie explained seriously. She totally omitted what happened between them.

Damon looked at Bonnie confused and slightly shook his head absurdly at her statement.

"Yes,; you are right. I finally met someone who's perfect for me, and she doesn't even know it,." Damon rushed out then walked away, leaving Bonnie with her thoughts.

A guilty look flashed across her face. She knew Damon meant her, but just like Zinnia had said, it was she that needed to break up with Elena.

Ten minutes later Bonnie was still patiently waiting on the bed for Damon to finish with his shower. She watched the washroom with an intensive gaze as she swung her feet in the air, her chin propped up on her hands.

She wondered if the wonderful scent of the soap and oils drifting from the washroom did the same when she took her shower. She smiled and looked at the room all dreamy eyed. She couldn't wait to get a whiff of Damon's skin.

Damon finally emerged, his hair wet, and nothing but a short throw tied around his waist. Bonnie sat up quickly on the bed, her bottom rested comfortably on the heels of her feet, her face childlike. The makeshift towel tied around Damon's body was so thin that it wasn't hard for her to make out his penis and where it setrested in conjunction with his family jewels.

She was quite impressed, so much so that her gaze never left that spot. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Damon smirked. He didn't miss a thing. He opened the small wardrobe chest and pulled out an outfit given to him by Tupac to wear to the fest. He removed the throw right in front of Bonnie.

"Sss, omigod." Bonnie's eyes widened and her mouth went ajar. She looked left. She looked right. She looked right at his manhood and froze. Damon put his hand on his hips and smirked.

"Oh shit." She finally looked away and Damon chuckled.

"That shit's not funny,." Sshe fussed.

"Oh, Bonnie. It's merely a penis. All men have one. I'm sure you got a good look at baby Gilbert's." Damon grinned.

"You're huge," Bonnie said just below a whisper, but she couldn't hide that comment from a man who could hear a bat pissing on a cotton ball.

"What was that?" Damon grinned as he walked his outfit over to the bed and laid it down beside her. He smiled at Bonnie all the while as he slipped on his pants.

Bonnie could feel a throbbing in her lower region. Her blood began to heatboil and beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"It's really hot." Bonnie fanned herself, but she still didn't turn her gaze to Damon.

"Feels nice to me,." hHe stated then grabbed his top, which was a vest with lace ups. He put the top on then ran his fingers through his wet hair before trying to secure his vest.

"Bon Bon, help me tie this top," Damon said, frowning all up as he fumbled with the laces on the vest.

"Okay." Bonnie turned around slowly. Not only did Damon's vest need to be tied but so did his bottoms.

Bonnie's eyes traveled to his treasure trial down to his curly raven haired bush which peeked out from his dark brown pants.

"You…you…you forgeot to tie up your pants." Bonnie stammered for the words as she crawled on top of the bed over to Damon.

"You've seen me naked. I have nothing to hide."

Bonnie grabbed the laces of the vest and quickly began tying them, ignoring his comment.

Damon watched her hands for a tickmoment. He then turned his loving gaze to her heart shapedheart shaped face, luscious lips, and lastly, her slanted eyes and emerald orbeyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, Bonnie.," Damon compleimented in a low, husky, seductive voice.

"Thank you," Bonnie said a little above a whisper, never losing sight of what she was doing.

Once he'd carefully watchinged Bonnie tie his vest, Damon figured out how to tie his pants. He tied them in a flash then straightened his top.

"How do I look?" He backed away from Bonnie so she could get a good look at him.

"Turn around.," Bonnie stated coollynonchalantly, her voice deeper than normal. Damon was made up well. He looked good in jeans and any type of pants really. He had a great ass and Bonnie noticed as she nervously sucked on her bottom lip. "You look and smell amazing." She radiated.

"Thank you, and you smell and look amazing too." Damon stared wantonly at her, and another short, awkward silence followed.

"You ready to go?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup." Damon grabbed a few baskets to carry their items. He then opened the door for Bonnie and helped her down the steps.

"Monkey man!" Sshe gleamedexclaimed, and the animal went crazy at seeing Bonnie.

"Wow, he was really worried about you." Damon smiled genuinely at their exchange.

"Yes, he was. I love him," Bonnie said sweetly as she rubbed the back of the primates' head.

"Why don't you spit on her like you spit on me.," Damon taunted.

"No way,. mMonkey man would never do that. Would you?"

The animal stuck out his tongue, spitting on Bonnie like it did Damon, then grinned.

"Monkey man".," Bonnie quippesaid.

"He doesn't like Monkey man. Let's give him a name he likes."

"He does like it. Do you like Monkey man?"

Monkey man stuck his tongue out at Bonnie and shook his head.

"Great." Bonnie rolled her eyes and slapped her thigh. "What name do you have for him?"

"Mmm, kKick -ass.," Damon blurted out.

Monkey man protested.

"Ah ha!" Bonnie gloated.

"I got it. George of the jungle."

"A movie, Damon? Please." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at him.

"You like George?" Damon asked his animal friend.

Monkey man jumped up and down and beat his chest. He was pleased.

"What!" Bonnie shoutexclaimed.

"Yeah, high five."

George formally known as mMonkey man knocked Damon down instead, then flashed him all his teeth.

"Damn it. Now I'm dirty.," Damon fussed.

Bonnie laughed as she helped him to his feet.

They said goodbye to George and he quickly struck out for the forest; they then strolled up the pathway to the market place. As soon as they entered, an elderly lady handed them a bouquet of gardenias.

"Here,, for you. Put one in your beautiful wife's hair."

"Uh, he's not my… he's...-," Bonnie trailed off as she slowly turned her gaze up to an angelic- faced Damon. The sight of him took her breathe away.

Damon took the flowers from the lady. He broke the stem off one of the flowers then placed it in to Bonnie's hair.

"What the hell. We're living a married life anyway," Damon said after placing the flower in to Bonnie's hair.

"Aww, you are so beautiful child. I've never seen a lovelier couple,?" tThe woman gushed.

"Thank you," Bonnie and Damon said in unison, then smiled affectionately at each other.

Damon wished that the woman's words could be truer.

They soon left the woman and began walking through the town square. Damon tried to hold Bonnie's hand several times but she pulled away. He had no idea if this was intentional or not, but never the less, they never made the connection.

Damon was saddened that Bonnie wouldn't bring up the kiss. It made him feel cheap, like he was nothing, and more importantly it angered him because he couldn't believe that Bonnie Bennett could make him feel this way. He wondered how and when he came to feel so crazy about her.

What he felt for Bonnie was way beyond a brother and sister kind of love and even though they were best friends,' the things he wanted to do with her wasn't something he wanted to do with any of his other best friends.

He wanted to make a life with her. He never thought or felt this way when he was with Elena. He felt like he could rule the world with his perfect vampire princess. But with Bonnie, he wanted so much more. He wanted family, a relationship with his brother, and the white house with the white picket fence.

He purged the thoughts from his mind as they walked through the market place for dinner and other little things for their home.

They ate pastries, talked, and laughed as they shopped. The people in town were so grateful to and for Bonnie and Damon. They loaded their little baskets up with whatever their hearts desired.

They even stopped and took in a show whilst they perused the town square. They smiled and laughed at the jugglers, swordsmean, and acrobats performing.

Damon looked affectionately at Bonnie as she laughed. He tried taking her hand again. He intertwined his fingers around hers, but she snatched away. Damon was finally faced with the horrible realization that Bonnie was intentionally pushing him away. She wasn't going to acknowledge their kiss, and she was never going to give him a chance (he believed). He was crushed.

Damon glared at her then abruptly walked off. He made sure that Bonnie saw his anger and him walking away.

"Damon." She timidly called to him, but he didn't look back.

Bonnie watched him until he stopped in front of one of the booths. She knew she had to make it right with him or things between them would be awkward. It would ruin their friendship and she didn't want that.

She slowly walked over to him. "Damon,." Bonnie called to him after reaching him.

"What,." hHe spat rudely as he fiddled with and looked over the jewelry.

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. I'm afraid."

"You like me, Bonnie, and I like you. What's the problem?"

"Uh, I don't know. You were about to abandon me for Elena,." sShe stated incredulouslyridiculously.

"Okay, I see your point, but in my defense she was going to kill herself, _because of me_." Damon enunciated the words as he pushed his face in to Bonnie's.

"She still has a hold over you, Damon."

"…and where does Jeremy fit in to all of this. Don't you love him?"

"I mean… well, yeah," Bonnie said unsurely.

"You don't. Be honest with yourself. Yes, I love Elena, but I'm not in love with her.; sShe's not the one for me, and you're not in love with baby Gilbert." He disputed.

Bonnie swallowed. Something about those words leaving Damon's lips stunned her. She never thought that he would see or acknowledge the truth about his relationship with Elena, but he did. But here she was, still dancing around her true feelings.

"Damon, if I weren't hurting you'd be back in Mystic Falls, with her. You two would be trying to find a way to work it out. I don't want to be second choice. Not anymore. I want to come first. I want a guy to love me so much that he stops everything to see about me. I want him to love me so much that he'd risk it all _-– for me,." _Bonnie explained passionately, her eyes wateringed.

"No matter what I do or say, you'll always make up excuses for why we can't be together. I chose to stay here with you because I wanted to protect _you_, above all else."

"Damon, I love what we have. I don't want to mess things up between us by becoming romantically involved. I want you to be my friend. Please,." Bonnie explainesaid in a trembling voice.

"Okay. If that's what you want,." Damon saidgave in (but not really). He looked at Bonnie with a powerful and penetrative gaze. _Good things come to those who wait,_ he thought, his jaw profusely ticking.

"It's what I want,." Bonnie answered.

"Well, may I still buy my friend a gift?" Damon quickly changed the subject.

"How much is this?" Damon held a necklace up to the woman.

"For you, nothing?"

"No, I want to pay for it. It's not a gift if I don't pay."

"Fifteen shillings."

"You don't have any shillings." Bonnie laughed heartily.

"Well, I will. Tupac gave me a job. I'm the captain, so now." Damon wiggled his eyes at Bonnie.

"May I start a tab?" Damon snickered and the woman nodded.

"What do you think of this one?" Damon showed the piece of jewelry to Bonnie. It was a leather necklet with three sapphires braided in to the necklace it.

"I love it!" Bonnie gushed over the jewelry.

Damon lifted the necklace over Bonnie's head and slide it onto her neck.

"It's beautiful, Damon."

"Ah, great, Tupac's calling me. I need to speak with him about a few things. I'll meet you at home in a bit. We can work on you controlling your magic, then make dinner. Cool?"

"Yes,." Bonnie answered.

"Here. I'll flash our things home. Now you have enough hands to rack up on us some more free things for the house." Damon laughed and without any conscious thought he leaned down and quickly kissed Bonnie on the lips. He tried pulling away but she grabbed him by his top and pulled him back in for another kiss.

They looked at each other astonished.

"I...I…I…I better finish shopping,." Bonnie stuttered then took off.

Damon smirked at a quickly fleeing Bonnie.

::::::

"Damon!" Tupac bellowed. "Look at you. You look like a true Gardenian."

"Yeah, I do look pretty dashing if I may say so myself." Damon ran his hands over his vest and down the sides of his pants. He then turned his attention to the candle lit town hall, seeing all of the vampires cramped up in their small temporary quarters.

"Wow. I thought all of your men were dead." Damon widened his eyes in astonishment.

"Our Gods have given us another chance. We are truly blessed."

"I guess so." Damon pushed his bottom lip in to his top one. He was enthralled by the fact that so many of Tupac's men had made it. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"I wanted you to accompany me on a rescue and recovery mission, but since my men have returned, I guess you can go home." Tupac laughed.

"Oh, okay. Well what about work. I need some money,." Damon rushed out.

"Oh, so it's about the money." Tupac laughed.

"Well, I can't pamper Bonnie if I don't have money."

"Oh yes, the woman. We need to keep them happy. We pay the captain of the guard seven shillings a day."

"Seven? Shit. I need fifteen now." Damon flashed the man a serious gaze, and Tupac laughed.

"I will give you five hundred gold shillings. That should help you and Bonnie get a decent life established. It doesn't nearly pay for all the wonderful things you and Bonnie have done for me and my people, but I hope it helps." Tupac smiled.

"Thanks, and I'm sure it will." Damon smiled then turned his attention to Tupac's basket of fruit. "Are you still eating this crap?" He laughed as he picked up a piece of the verdant fruit from out of Tupac's basket then took a bite.

"Zinnia wants another baby. I told her about the condition of being a vampire and she asked me to bring her some home. Now hands off." Tupac pulled the basket towards himself.

"I kind of like it." Damon grabbed another."

"Well it won't work for you. You're a none believer."

"…and it won't work for you because it's fruit, and your wife is a vampire." Damon laughed, again.

"I saween you and Bonnie at the market today. You looked really happy. When is the wedding?"

Damon rolled his eyes then gobbled up the first piece of fruit. "It's not happening. She wants to be friends. She thinks I'm still in love with Elena." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, can you blame her? You were about to leave her here, alone, in an unknown world for a woman who may or may not kill herself when you should have said a quick prayer for your friend back home and asked the God's to spare her life." Tupac smiled.

"Look, old habits are hard to break. I've been chasing behind this woman for the last two years without so much as a glimmer of hope of getting her, and while running behindin behind what I thought could have been the best thing for me, I fell in love with her best friend instead,." Damon sharedspat without givingen his words any thought.

"Ah ha, so you are in love with Bonnie."

"No. No. I mean, yeah. Maybe. Did I say that?" Damon squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Last night, you knew Bonnie was hurting. You came back to her and you never looked back at that portal. You chose her without a doubt. _You chose her,"_ Tupac enunciated the words.

"No. I chose the woman who needed me the most. Bonnie is a hero. She needs a man with muscle. She's precious cargo. I can't leave her behind. I need to know she's safe. I can't do that if she's not near me. You don't meet someone like Bonnie and walk away. Once you get out ofinto her good graces it's hard to get back in. I can't risk losing that." Damon mindlessly ate the second fruit then ate another.

"Why are my balls tingling?" Damon cupped, scratched, and massaged himself and Tupac laughed.

"That's the verdant. It's working."

"Jesus Christ. Shut the verdant up,." Damon saimouthed as he took a bite of another piece of the verdant.

"No, now tell me more about Bonnie; what else do you like about her?"

"She's brave, even though she's afraid. She'll risk her life for the ones she loves. If you cross her, she'll let you know it, but once you're her friend, there's nothing she won't do for you. She's loyal. She's beautiful. She can be so serious, but the little girl in her is always ready to come out, and I want to see more of that. She deserves to be happy." Damon looked at Tupac then lightly chuckled as another thought entered his mind.

"She does this adorable thing where she communicates with her eyes. When she hated me I knew it because she would stare at me with those judgy little eyes, but when she saw me differently there was no need for words. Her eyes told me everything." Damon looked all starry eyed, a goofy grin on his face.

He continued to gobble up more of the fruit.

Tupac was rendered speechless by Damon's description of Bonnie. "You're in love with her, man. You've got to tell her."

"I will, but not now. When the time is right I will. I respect her decision and right now she wants my friendship, so that's what I'll be, a friend."

"You're making the right call."

"Thanks." Damon reached down in to Tupac's basket for another piece of fruit and discovered that all of it was gone. "Oops." He wiggled his eyebrows at Tupac.

"I cannot believe… I sat here and watched you eat all of my verdant." Tupac glowered.

Damon flashed the man a grin then flashed out.

"Asshole,." Tupac whisper mouthed.

After Damon spoke with Tupac, he went straight home to spend some time with Bonnie.

He wasn't invested in helping her with magic back in Mystic falls because he was solely wrapped up in Elena and her inability to be a vampire. Here was yet another moment Damon realized how different he and Elena were.

He finally made it home. He scratched the back of his head curiously whilst standing in the doorway, wondering where Bonnie had gone. He then rushed down to the market; next, the trading post, still not finding her.

Luckily, he ran in to Zinnia. For some reason, Tupac and his wife always seemed to know where everyone in their parish was at any given moment of the day.

_Hm, she's down at the creek. By herself?_ hHe questioned in thought.

Down at the creek, Bonnie was practicing her magic. She did everything just like her grams had instructed her to do on the night she took down Silas, but with all that was going on with the village, and her budding feelings for Damon, it left her in emotional perils.

Bonnie opened her eyes; she looked at the water; she hoped the rolling waves and the sound of the stream would ease her mind and calm her emotions. She begin to chant once more in hopes that she could block out the sun in an extended amount of time without hemorrhaging from the brain and getting weak.

The black veins began to swim across her face as she whispered her magical mantra. The clouds in the sky blackened and rolled quickly in front of the sun.

Damon halted in his tracks and looked up at the sky. He immediately knew what the witch was up to. Considering all the hell Bonnie had gotten herself into whilst in Mystic Falls and her almost fatal incident here in the new world, he wasn't risking her being alone again.

He flashed down to the brook. In no time flat he was under the rock facing. His blue eyesorbs landed on Bonnie who was sitting on the ground a few yards away from the stream.

Blood dripped from Bonnie's nose. She slowly opened her eyes and wiped away the few droplets sitting on her upper lip. She still hadn't realized that Damon was there. She was too caught up in the fact that she had failed, again.

Damon walked slowly over to an unsuspecting Bonnie. He towered over her with his arms folded over his chest, his legs wide apart, and a reprimanding look on his face.

Bonnie curled her right lip in to her cheek. She finally realized Damon was there.

The sun's rays were soon beatlaring down upon them once more.

"What do you want vampire?" She smiled slyly.

"You've been caught red- handed, little witch." Damon smiled.

"I thought you wanted me to practice on controlling my powers?"

"I do, Bonnie, but only when I'm around." Damon twisted his lip in frustration.

"Well, if you're going to help me, help me." Bonnie continued to smile as she turned her gaze to him.

"Alright, let's do this." Damon smiled and sat down, cross-legged,in the Indian Style across from her.

"So you are able to hide the sun for about ten minutes before your-," Damon gestured to his nose, a concerned look on his face.

"Before my fragile and weak body fails me. You can say it." Bonnie lowered her head shamefully.

"Bonnie." Damon grabbed her by the chin and raised her gaze to his. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Try to concentrate solely on the spell. Pull your strength from the living things around you." He smiled.

"Wow, Damon, that's great advice." Bonnie smiled.

"A witch I used to sleep around with named Bree loved preparing her spells in the woods. I was pretty takening by her wild and crazy chanting. She would call on the earth and the God's. It was some shit like that,." Damon explained animatedly with his eyes and hands then let out a short chortle.

"Well, thanks for the tip." Bonnie grinned. "Okay, here goes." She exhaled then closed her eyes; she rested her hands on her knees and turned her palms towards the heavens.

Bonnie thought about the incantation and what Damon had told her, but she couldn't shake his presence. Here he was, again, supporting her.

Damon made Bonnie feel things in a profound and provocative way. Her magic never felt so powerful and her emotions never felt so tempestuous and alive then when around him.

Damon watched Bonnie as she chanted. Stars floated in his eyes as he watched how magnificent she was. He was happy to see the witch. It had been too long. He hated seeing Bonnie be the anchor. It was stupid how circumstances and life altering events had made Bonnie a mere form of her strong, beautiful, and egotistical witchy self.

He was suddenly glad that he could finally be here for her, especially after all she had done to make sure that all their friends were safe time and time again.

Damon blinked his eyes quickly, freeing himself of his thoughts and put his concentration solely back on her.

Bonnie had successfully covered the sun. Damon waited patiently for her magic to fail her which he hoped to God that it wouldn't, but sadly, he would be disappointed. He watched as a droplet of blood crept down over her lip.

"Bonnie,." Damon called softly but she didn't stop.

"Bonnie,." hHe called again, in a more stern voice, but still she didn't stop.

"I can do this,." sShe replied surely in between her chant.

"You need to stop, little witch, and let's think about this,." Damon suggested gently, but Bonnie kept at it.

This was the Bonnie Bennett that Damon admired the most. Her unwavering stubbornness and determination to succeed no matter what.

Bonnie kept going and her nose bleed more profusely as she dtrudged on, but oddly, Damon didn't call to her again, and she wondered why. She continued to chant despite the absence of his voice and the fact that she felt extremely weak and light headed.

Bonnie gasped loudly. She felt a pain that she couldn't ignore. It felt like when Damon would sink his incisors in to her flesh, but this time it felt much like the night when Elena ferociously attacked her. _Are we being attacked?_ She began to panic.

Bonnie popped open her eyes and roughly pushed her assailant off of her before given said person an aneurysm.

Damon hollered out in pain as he gripped his temples and balled up on the ground.

"Bonnieeee,." He grunted in a pleading gruffly voice.

Bonnie ceased her powers once she realized she was causing her best friend excruciating pain. Damon relaxed his body and sprawled out on the ground, his chest rapidly rose and fell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" hHe huffed.

"You don't attack me while I'm in the middle of a spell. Are you crazy?" Bonnie hissed.

"You were trying to kill yourself. I was trying to help you,." Damon saidspat in a winded voice, eyes like saucers.

"I'm so sorry, Damon," she said genuinely.

"It's okay,." hHe answered before getting to his feet.

"I guess this means you don't want to help me anymore?" sShe asked unhappily.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than you frying my brain to scare me off,." Damon answered with a smile. He then grabbed the bottom of his vest, stepping in to Bonnie's personal space. He lifted the tail end of his top to Bonnie's nose and wiped the blood away from her nose and lips.

The move warmed Bonnie's heart. She flashed him the purest of looks.

Her angelic face made Damon's heart throb with tenderness for her.

"Thank you,." Bonnie declared dazedly and a short awkward silence instantly followed.

"I don't know what it is about this place, but I want to see you happy. I want to be stronger and get you back home to Elena," she said seriously as she cut her eyes nervously at Damon.

"Oh… so it's just this place that makes you like me." Damon laughed and Bonnie followed.

"No." Bonnie shook her head innocently. "You're my best friend, Damon."

"…and you're mine. We'll get home when the time is right and you're stronger. I know me freaking out about Elena worried you, but I didn't say all those things so that you could kill yourself trying to get us back to Mystic Falls. I won't, no, I can't be happy without...-," Damon trailed off, his hand gesturing to her.

Damon looked at Bonnie, a painful and desirous look in his eyes; he became nervous. Evidence of his anxiousness was in the constant shuffling of his weight from one foot to the other, and the fact that he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands.

Bonnie's heart began to beat faster; she became winded; she knew what Damon wanted to say because she, too, felt the same way about him. She couldn't imagine being happy with anyone else, if he wasn't somewhere in the world enjoying his life too.

Bonnie forgot all sense of rhyme and reason in a twinkling as she stepped closer to Damon, invading his personal space, hHer warm breathe blew in to his face, fluttering the hair on his forehead. Her green eyesorbs searched over his yearning face fitfully and lustfully and his blue eyesorbs searched over hers. A fire began to burn inside of them more fiercely than the days passed.

Bonnie could feel her magic churning brutally inside of her. Black veins began to swim across her face, and Damon's supernatural being answered hers as black veins began to swim across his cheeks. He wanted to fuck Bonnie, then make love to her.

The vampire was mad with lust for the little witch.; Hhe wanted his entire body to be enveloped by hers.

Damon grabbed Bonnie's forearm with his trembling hand and rubbed it tenderly with his thumb. He needed to feel a part of her heated body against his naked skin.

He was all but sure that Bonnie wouldn't let him have his way with her, and how he wanted to lay his cool body on top of her fiery physique, but he'd settled for this simple touch like he had done on so many other occasions.

He continued to stare in to her eyes, a pleading look in his own, as his chest rose and fell. All he needed was the witch's approval to do very bad, good things to her.

Bonnie was still wavering. She wanted him badly, but she still hadn't let go of how Elena would feel if she laid with the man she loved. There was also Jeremy who would probably be angry with her if she slept with the man that had killed him.

Bonnie then began to think of how selfish her friends had been in pursuit of their own sexual whims. They never denied themselves simple pleasures no matter how badly it would hurt the ones that they loved.

Jeremy cheated on her, with a fucking ghost! Elena slept with Stefan's brother, and Stefan was the perfect boyfriend. Caroline slept with the man that _murdered!_ Tyler's mother, and here she was billions of light years away still trying to be the perfect friend and girlfriend.

She had truly gone mad. Bonnie quickly nodded her approval, and in a flash Damon grabbed her face and crashed his lips to hers.

Bonnie opened her mouth wide, allowing Damon's tongue to take a tour of hers. He practically swallowed her face as he gave her a deep- throated, heated tongue kiss whileas he held tightly to her face, and she held firmly to his wrists.

Their heads bobbed and weaved slowly over each other's as their tongues fought vigorously and greedily for dominance over the others aswhile they sucked each other's lips, tongues, and feverishly moaned in to one another's mouths.

Bonnie snatched away from the kiss, ripped opened Damon's vest, and grunted. She was surprised by her own strength.

Damon followed suit with her plunging V-neck shell. He ripped it away from her and threw it to the ground. They both hurried out of their footwear.

Next, Damon quickly undid his pants. Bonnie pushed his hands away, grabbed the waistline of his bottoms, and worked them down his shapely, pale, hairy legs. She smiled in awe of his ivory hardness sticking proudly in the air. They both snickered.

Bonnie stared nostalgically at him in all his naked glory, slowing their exchange immensely as the realization of what they were about to do set in.

Damon then took Bonnie by the face, rubbing her cheeks softly with his thumbs then trailed his hands over her slender neck and down to her breasts.

He rubbed the sides of her breasts and her nipples tenderly before leaning in to her left one, taking it in to his mouth. He licked slowly around her erect nipple and cupped her breast with his hand and continued to lick and suck it greedily.

He finally pulled himself away from Bonnie's breasts and kissed her feverishly again. He licked and sucked on the tip of her tongue and her bottom lip as he cradled her to him. Her scorching breasts were heaven against his cool hard chest.

Bonnie gently pushed him away from her, searching his magical blue eyesorbs with a yearning look in her eyes. She then ran her fingers gradually down his neck, over his pale chest, and his chiseled abdomen. Damon watched her hands ravenously as she gently caressed him. He even went so far as to take her hand, given it a tour of him.

He wrapped her scorching hand around his stiffened member. They both watched as Damon manipulated Bonnie's hand to stroke his venom engorgedsizeable cock. She giggled like a little girl at their exchange and Damon smiled.

After feverishly stroking Damon's manhood, Bonnie trailed her hands back up to his face and ran her thumb lovingly over his soft mauve lips. The lips that she had kissed so feverishly mere moments ago. She gazed at him for several moments, a weary look soon covered her face.

Damon took a hard swallow under her gaze.

He wondered if Bonnie's stalling was her rethinking being with him or ifdid she truly did find him a sight to behold.

"You want me?" His voice cracked due to the anxiousness that he felt in this moment.

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life,." Bonnie replied unbelievablyincredibly, then hurriedly took his face in to her hands, givingen him another deep and passionate kiss.

She hurriedly broke away from the kiss and laid down on the surface.

Damon quickly knelteled down on the ground in front of her. He snatched off her panties and pushed her tiny skirt above her waistline. He was now looking at her mound of Venus. Bonnie's over grown bush made him want to weep with joy. He chuckled nervously. For the first time, Damon Salvatore didn't know what to do with pussy.

Hearing Damon's chuckle made Bonnie self-conscious. She closed her eyes, clamped her legs tightly together, and covered her tawny- skinned breast; she was embarrassed. Damon was still stooped down in front of her, his legs spread apart, and his penis proudly saluting her. He ran his hands slowly over Bonnie's knees and slowly spread her legs apart before peeling her hands away from her breasts.

Bonnie opened her eyes and Damon smiled. "You're beautiful,." hHe whispered and she flashed him her dazzling smile.

He ran his fingers through her lady gardenbush before inserting his middle finger inside of to her cave of lust. He watched his fingerdigit quickly enter and exit her wet, suctioning center. She was ready for him and he was ready to give Bonnie a good thrashing.

Bonnie swayed her head from side to side, spread her legs wider apart, rubbed her breasts feverishly, and rotated her hips energetically against the ground as Damon's finger made love to her cock cave.

He finally had more than he could stand. He crawled eagerly between Bonnie's legs, firmly gripped his throbbing cock, and massaged the insides of her moist folds before dipping his rounded tip repeatedly in and out of her slit of ecstasy of ecstasy just to torture himself further.

Damon finally freed his pleasure pivot and guided himself inside to her secret sweetness. Bonnie Bennett was spread eagle underneath him and the fire already burning inside of Damon burned even hotter with the knowledge of hethat it rwas Bonnie's hot, wet sheath holy cavity being envelopinged around him.

He took one hard thrust in to her, buryring himself in to her tight, hot center. "Oh, God,." Damon moaned involuntarily under his breathe, his mouth twisted up.

He gazed in to Bonnie's emerald eyesorbs whilst delivering more slowslow, powerful thrusts in to her loving bodywound. He pulled his stiffened cock all the way out to the bulbous head then buried his base deep inside to her lubricated center, massaging his bush up against her hairy mound, enjoying the heat of her fiery tunnel around his engorged pipe.

"Bonnie, you feel so good. Shit,; shit,." He dragged out in a low, husky, breathless voice.

Damon pushed his feet in to the earth, spread his legs further apart, and slightly quickened his pace. His assbuttocks bobbed and weaved slowly on top of her. Bonnie's creamy center smacked and made loud suctioning sounds as his heavy, stiff memberpleasure pivot reappeared and disappeared inside of her dripping wet canal.

"Damon. Damon,." Bonnie panted.

He quickened his pace with the sound of his name. He plowed in and out of her man munchertight cunt, hoping to hear his name slip from her luscious lips again and again.

Bonnie's snatch fearlessly defended itself from the vicious attack against her cervix as his purple headed beastmonster rammed profusely up against it. He r penis trap pulled and clenched off his purple headed warrior unmercifully as he drove robustly and deeply in to her wet center.

Bonnie screeched her Damon's, oh shit's, fuck me's, and Oh God's three octaves above her normal voice, her mouth dry from her constant hollering, moaning, and panting.

Damon swiftly shoveled his arms underneath her back, smearing the cool earth onto her in the process. He pressed her scorching body in to his cool physique and held his cheek stiffly against hers, clutching the hair at the back of her head with a death grip.

Bonnie snaked a hand around his neck and the other at the small of his back. Her lips brushed lightly up against his shoulder as she happily watched Damon's bottom lower and lift rapidly in and out of her cave of lust as he pounded Bonnie's assderriere in to the dirt.

Damon finally slowed his movements, givingen her hairy spunk dungeon a little mercy. Seeing his hips slowly rotate on top of her made sweet nectarher flow from Bonnie's chamber of secrets like water as her muscles throbbed unrelentingly around his cum shooterm.

Damon pushed his body away from Bonnie's, wrapping his arms behind her knees, pushing her legs wider apart, allowing himself to plunge deeper in to her mossy banks. He arched his back and dug his fingers deep in to the dirt. His fuck stemcock plunged deeply in to her and his fluidly in to her creamy tunnel and his family jewelsballs clapped hurriedly against her hairy fissure taint, making her even wetter.

Damon smiled in amazement. He was officially balls deep in Bonnie Bennett.

He always wondered what it would be like to be with her, the girl with the dazzling smile. He had never been with someone so meek, passionate, and kindhearted towards her friends and enemies alike, and he knew in his heart that she would be a good lover, too. Her selfless nature had all but told him that she was the kind of woman that would please her man in any way possible, especially if her were good to her.

_God she is so beautiful, sexy. I know there's a little freak in you Bonnie Bennett, _he thought as he looked lustfully down on her.

Damon then swung her left leg passed his chiseled chest, Bonnie was now on her side. He pushed his legs apart, rested a hand on the side of her assbuttocks and took her roughly from the side. His rock hard alien cock persistently and punitively plunged in to her tight snatch, forcing her contracting muscles apart. He pounded in to her so profusely that her breasts wiggled all over her chest and her voice vibrated when she moaned.

Damon quickly snatched Bonnie up on her knees. He hurriedly pushed himself back inside of her warm loving sheathwound. He spread her ass cheeksbuttocks apart and held them in place with his firm clutches, his fingers pressed firmly in to her soft bottom. He pounded in to her madly from behind. The move elicited loud grunts, whimpers, and screams from both Bonnie and Damon.

"Ahhhh, yes,; yes,." Damon moaned in a low, husky voice. He moaned as if he were drinking a tall glass of lemonade on a hot summer's day drowning in pleasure.

Bonnie dug her fingernails deep in to the earth. She was elated with his painful and wonderful penetrations. The sweet sound of Damon's pelvis clapping happily against her bottom filtered loudly throughout the air, and Bonnie loved the sound of it.

"Fuck me. Fuck me!" SsShe chanted. Bonnie never thought such vulgar words could escape her lips, yet here she was.

Secretly, Bonnie had always wondered what it would be like to sleep with the mysterious, fearless, and beautiful Damon. He was the guy that most girls dreamed of. Now here she was living that dream, and the fact that he loved the way she felt around him gave her even more pleasure and it made her even wetter. She could hear him tell her again and again how good her vaginashe felt to him.

"Do you love the way I feel?" sShe panted.

"I love your, pussy, Bonnie. I love it so much,." Damon declared in a winded voice as he watched himself quickly enter and exit her. Bonnie smiled then folded her bottom lip in to her top onebetween her teeth as she closed her eyes.

"I want to ride you," she said breathlessly.

Damon ripped himself out of her then quickly laid on the ground. He watched as Bonnie straddled him. She placed her warm, weeping folds over his stiffened pole and slowly worked herself down onto him. Damon watched her all the while with a rigorous an unrelenting gaze.

Bonnie rested her hands between his arm pitson his sides and held her head stiffly to the side as she closed her eyes. She rotated her hips robustly over him, massaging her clit vigorously up against his raven bush which induced the most pleasant of feelings in her warm, gushywet center.

"Look at me,." Damon rushed out.

Bonnie turned her gaze to him as she slowed her movements. They stared at each other for a spell whilst she slowly rodehumped him. She then ran her dirt covered hands over his chiseled abs before leaning in to him and placing a series of sweet wet kisses over his chest.

Damon ran his fingers through her hair, her dark brown tresses lightly brushinged against his hard chest as she moved her lips bit by bit from one side of his chest to the other.

Damon cupped her face and tenderly kissed her lips before snaking an arm around her and rolling her back over into the missionary position.

He pushed himself away from her, arched his back, and began to move inside of her with vigor.

They both watched intently as Bonnie's center laced Damon's pleasure rod with her juicescreamy goodness. He slowly pulled and pushed himself in and out of her; his buttocksass pinched tightly together as he held himself inside her. He slightly wiggled his rigid rodmanliness in her loving corewound before pulling out again. There was nothing greater in the world to Damon Salvatore thaen bathing in Bonnie's velvety center.

He could do this all day but he was ready to cement the deal with her and what better way to do that then filling her with his seedliquescent love. Damon quickened his pace. He plunged quickly inside of her, trying to rush that wonderful feeling along.

A wonderful feeling began to well up in Bonnie's dark veil Bonnie began to grow desperate as she soared higher andas Damon continued to rapidly plunge his porcelain god in to her moist love wellin and out of her. Her center clenched and throbbed severely around his stiffened cock, causing his release to rush to the vanguard. .

"Ah fuck. Bonnie. Bonnie,." Damon grunted her name as he erupted inside of her.

Bonnie's body quickly followed suit with an eruption of its own.

"Yes! Ah shit. No. Yes." Bonnie panted hysterically as she closed her eyes and licked her lips for moisture. She had experienced her first orgasm and with Damon Salvatore no less.

Damon collapsed on top of Bonnie as he filled her love tunnel with his spicy nectaras he pulsed his release inside her. Bonnie palmed and squeezed his butttocks firmly as she rockedcradled her heated pelvis snugly against his. She let out a joyful winded chortlechuckle as she trembled beneath him.

She then keyed into his warm nectar fluid pouring in to her. She crinkled her brow in confusion. Damon was a cold blooded creature. _His cum shouldn't be warm,_ she thought. She quickly shook the thought from her awareness. She couldn't believe that Damon came inside of her. She thought he only saved this part of himself for Elena, but he wanted to be inside of her.

Though he was sterile (she believed) his dead seed was still a part of him. She rubbed her cheek to his and continued to soak up the wonderful, tender, and intimate moment between them in pure euphoria.

The vampire sniffed Bonnie's hair as he ran his fingers through the dirt before turning his gaze to the rock facing, making sure this moment was really happening. _This is real, _he smiled in thought.

Bonnie's center continued to flow over him and clench at his hardened member. The move brought him happily back to reality.

_Bonnie,_ his mind whispered and he smiled outwardly.

For the first time, _ever_ -– Bonnie gave into a pleasure-seeking moment. She thought about herself and did what she wanted to do, and she didn't regret it. She didn't regret givingen herself to a man who was now her best friend.

She certainly didn't regret given herself to a man that had given her a second chance at life, a man that stood at the edge of the world with her, rode a dark portal into nowhere, and had sought her out frantically when they were ripped apart after arriving into the unknown.

Damon then looked down at the face of the woman that he believed to be right for him in every way. Even during sex they were completely in syncink.

He nudged her nose with his before kissing her lips, ever so sweetly. He pushed his lips slowly againstin to hers and her lips pushed back. The only kiss sweeter than this one was that of a child's lips tenderly kissing its mother's.

"I got to have you,." Bonnie whispered hypnotically in to his mouth.

Damon held her face snugly as he ran sweet kisses over her right cheek then down her neck affectionately and repeatedly. "…and I got to have you," he said amorously.

"Bon Bon let me comecum inside of her little kitty cat,." hHe murmured playfully in a low, husky voice, his lips lightly sweeping against her neck, tickling her sensitive spot.

"Nooo, don't say that,." sShe giggled like a little girl, embarrassed by his dirty talk.

They lay in each other's grasp, her soft feet massaged his hairy leg as she rubbed his back with one hand and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head with the other.

Damon stopped his loving ministrations to look down at Bonnie, once more. _Everything changes,._ hHe thought but smiled externally. There was no way, after feeling Bonnie's loving centerwound around him, that he would be able to label her as merely a best friend.

Bonnie felt metaphorically naked under Damon's lustful gaze. She undoubtedly wanted Damon but she wasn't ready to commit. Mystic Falls was a heartbeat away. The gang was trying to bring them back.

Bonnie clung tight to Damon's and Elena's relationship. They were selfish for each other. Theirs was a destructive kind of love, one in which she didn't want to be the third wheel. The witch's mind came back to reality when she felt Damon moving inside of her.

He grabbed her hands, interlocked their fingers, and pinned Bonnie to the ground as he rotated inside of her.

"Yes,." sShe softly moaned as Damon quickened his pace.

They began panting and moaning in to each other's mouths.

BonnieThe woman hurriedly freed her hands, wrapping her arms around Damon's head and neck, trailing her thin fingers briskly through his soft raven hair. Practicing magic would have to wait for another day.

::::::

It was well over midnight and Bonnie found herself in the cow girl position with Damon for the sixth time that day. He gripped her firmly by her slender waist and lifted and lowered her quickly on top of him. He looked at her with a ravenous gaze, his lips all twisted up, and his hair all over his head.

The light of the moons shone brightly through their window and right down onto Bonnie and her beautiful tawny skin.

Bonnie held tightly to Damon's forearm with one hand and she rested the other firmly against his chiseled abs as she gazed down on his beautiful pale face.

"Uh, uh,." Damon grunted barely above a whisper. He couldn't stop the sounds that escaped his lips. Bonnie's center (which he now felt was his very own personal cock cave) elicited all kinds of whimpers, grunts, and pants from his vocal chords.

Bonnie also had her own little chorus of yes's and ooh' soundss that she hummed right along with his uh's and ah's. They were quite in sync with one another.

"Here I come,." Damon grabbed Bonnie by her derriere, spreading her cheeks and his legs wide a part as he energetically worked his release to herits epicenter.

"Ahhh, it's me,." Damon grunted as he rotated and groundinded slowly in to her, riding out his release. He feverishly massaged and palmed her perky bottom whilst he filled her secret sweetness with his velvety love. After riding out his ejaculationorgasm, he cupped her face, and gently squeezed her cheeks together.

He gazed deep in to her eyes. "I'm fallingen in love with you, Bonnie,." hHe whispered then brought her lips down to his. He gave her the sweetest kiss. He pulled slowly away from the kiss, taking a little moisture away from her lips as he pulled away.

The kiss sent chills up and down Bonnie's spine. She looked at him., Ssuddenly her body didn't seem like hers anymore.

Bonnie had made love all morning, afternoon, evening, and night to the man her best friendElena, her best friend in Mystic Falls, was threatening to take her life over;, and that same man had now professed his love to her. A part of her was on cloud nine and the other part of her felt . She ripped herself off of Damon, laid down onto the bed, and gently rubbed her stomach.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Damon rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek with his cool lips.

"I feel . I'll be okay." She snuggled her head in to the pillow and tightly closed her eyes. She felt Damon leave the bed then come back, something moist and cool was now on her belly and she welcomed it.

"I'll take care of you. Nothing and no one can come between us,." Damon whispered in to her ear.

Bonnie's eyes popped open. _Everything changes,_ her mind echoed.

::::::

A/N: Oh Bonnie girl you have no idea the shit you just got yourself into. Have you heard of a condom? LOL!

Do you want a vampire pregnancy or the full nine months? I know someone wanted this closer to the end of the story but I kind of wanted her to go back home pregnant. Someone else had that idea, too, and I think that could create a lot of mischief and angst for the D/B/E triangle.


End file.
